vacaciones en la sociedad de almas
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: Karin ve de vacaciones a la sociedad de almas y se encuentra con cosas que no se esperaba: amor, problemas, muerte, y mas.
1. llegamos a la sociedad de almas

HACE MUCHO QUE NO SUBO FIKS. NO ES MUY BUENO PERO DENLE LA OPORTUNIDAD,

YO SOLO ME GUIO POR LA PASION DE ESCRIBIR, NO ME INTERESA MUCHO SI NO LES GUSTA ASI QUE NO SE MOLESTEN EN PONER REVIEWS HIRIENTES, AUNQUE SI LE GUSTO ENTONCES TODOS LOS REVIEWS SON BIENVENIDOS!

CAPITULO 1: LLEGAMOS A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS.

El día en la preparatoria Karakura estaba incontrolable, era un completo caos, a causa de que era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. Por fin terminaban un año más del instituto. La mayoría de los estudiantes se la pasaba presumiendo lo que harían en vacaciones como si estuvieran en un concurso de quien se la pasara mejor.

El profesor estaba justo terminando la lección pesadamente, al igual que los estudiantes se moría de ganas de irse y no volver a la escuela por un buen tiempo. Estaba a media palabra de lo que parecía ser el final de la última lección de clases, cuando el timbre sonó y un estruendoso gritos por parte de todos se escucho en toda Karakura.

Los alumnos estaban eufóricos, muchos lanzaron sus libros de texto a la basura, y comenzaba a brincar sobre los pupitres, otros más apresurados intentaban salir por la gran puerta que prácticamente estaba bloqueada por tantos cuerpo tratando de salir al mismo tiempo.

Todos estaban felices y celebrando excepto las mellizas Kurosaki, que aparte de cazar unos cuantos Hollows y mandar a algunas almas a la sociedad de almas, no harían nada interesante.

Si así es, como todo integrante de la familia Kurosaki, ambas e habían convertido en shinigamis. Yuzu estaba especializada en tratamientos médicos, por lo tanto su gran amigo Hanatarou la visitaba muy seguido y Karin fue entrenada personalmente por Yoruichi así que cuando muriera esta tendría paso directo al segundo escuadrón.

Iban caminando en silencio a su casa. Apenas cruzaron la puerta de entrada su padre se abalanzo hacia ellas.

—¡Queridas hijas mías! — Grito a sus oídos — Su querido padre tendrá que irse, pero no se preocupen papito las tendrá a su lado todo el tiempo —dijo abrazando ahora a dos muñecas idénticas a ellas.

— ¿viajar? ¿A dónde? — inquirió Karin, ignorando a las muñecas, de su padre podría esperarse todo.

— Tengo que ir a unos cursos y repasar unos asuntos en Tokio, me gustaría llevarlas pero se sentiría muy solas sin la presencia de su padre, ¡por eso le dejo esto! — ahora tenía un gran muñeco en su forma pero Karin lo tomo y lo arrojo lejos.

— ¿Nos quedaremos aquí solas? — pregunto Yuzu mientras su padre lloraba por su muñeco.

— Claro que no, miren quien vino — presentó. De la cocina salió Ichigo que les sonreía ampliamente.

Las mellizas no esperaron ni un segundo y de inmediato abrazaron a su hermano. Desde que se había convertido en capitán del 5 escuadrón vivía en la sociedad de almas y les visitaba no muy frecuentemente, al parecer su trabajo era tanto que ni tiempo se daba de pasar por su casa, aunque no perdían comunicación ya que se encargaba de llamarles varias veces, no sol para saber donde están si no para saber que otras tonterías haría su padre.

— ¿Pasaras las vacaciones aquí oni-chan?— pregunto Yuzu.

— No, pero no puedo dejarlas sin vigilancia, así que decidí que pasarían las vacaciones en la sociedad de almas. —su ceño era fruncido y no parecía muy contento con la idea.

Yuzu comenzó a saltar de alegría, Karin se limito a sonreír triunfante mientras cerraba los ojos.

De inmediato comenzaron a empacar a toda velocidad, snetian gran emoción era la primera vez que visitarían ese lugar.

Si bien ambas eran mellizas no se parecían en nada eran totalmente contrarias, con estulos completamente diferentes.

Karin era una chica de pelo negro largo y a veces se agarraba una coleta, ojos negros muy profundos, alta, no estaba muy desarrollada del busto, usualmente te vestía de colores fuertes como negro, morado, rojo. Le gustaban mucho los deportes, en especial el fútbol, era independiente, sarcástica y muy pocas veces mostraba sentimiento alguno. Su uniforme como shinigami lo modifico, le corto las mangas, lo ajusto a su cuerpo y le rebajo la parte de abajo que le molestaba en gran medida cuando peleaba.

En cambio Yuzu era todo lo contrario, tenía el pelo color castaño claro con dos colitas y con un broche rojo sosteniendo su fleco, ojos color cafés, ella si estaba más desarrollada, era muy femenina, solo usaba faldas o pantalones a la moda, no le gustaban mucho los deportes, solo hacia lo necesario para no engordar, prefería salir con las amigas y ser sociable en fiestas y cosas así. Usualmente usaba colores pasteles e modifico su traje de shinigami lo cambio de color a un rosa pastel con adornos de Chappy regalos de cortesía de Rukia.

Ambas hermanas eran especiales, y poderosas en sus campos de especialidad, muchos esperaban que murieran para que puedan entrar libremente al Sereitei y ayudarlos con las batallas que se aproximarían.

—¡ iremos al Sereitei ¡— dijo muy emocionada. Karin mientras terminaba de empacar. Entonces un fugaz recuerdo provoco que se detuviera de golpe. Era un recuerdo de hace mucho, era cuando conoció a un shinigami capitán llamado Toshiro, pero eso era hace mucho años y esas imágenes estaban borrosas por el paso de los años. Ni siquiera recordaba de qué escuadrón era capitán. Aunque su recuerdo no era muy claro, todavía recordaba lo algo de ese sentimiento que sintió cuando lo tenía cerca.

— ¿Karin-chan aun no estás lista?— preguntó Yuzu entrando a la habitación y sacándola de los pensamientos.

— sí, ya estoy lista — contestó secamente.

Apenas llegaron al Sereitei la emoción no se hizo esperar, Yuzu saltaba y veía cada detalle como una niña chiquita en su primer viaje al parque de diversiones, Karin igualmente estaba emocionada, su corazón latía fuerte y tenía esa sensación cuando algo nuevo aparece, pero no lo expresaba tan eufóricamente como Yuzu, bastaba con una sonrisa.

Caminaron un par de metro.

— Compartirán habitación, en mi escuadrón hay solo un cuarto de sobra. — dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza, al principio no le había gustado mucho la idea de que sus hermanas estuvieran ahí, él mismo sabia lo peligroso que podía ser si no te cuidaban de las personas indicadas (si, con eso se refería a Kempachi y la mayoría del escuadrón 11, Byakuya, incluso a Matsumoto y la asociación de mujeres shinigami, no se imaginaria a sus hermanas con esas mujeres con ciertas actividades dudosas)

— Está bien — dijeron las dos al unísono.

— Vaya que grata sorpresa. — se oyó una voz detrás de ellos, eran el capitán Ukitake y el capitán Kyoraku. — pero si son las hermanas pequeñas de Kurosaki-taicho. Encantado de conocerlas — dijo Ukitake, Karin y Yuzu hicieron una reverencia.

— Están muy monas — dijo Kyoraku. Ichigo se limitó a enviar una mirada asesina a el peculiar capitán casi diciendo " las miras inadecuadamente y te mato", Kyoraku entendió de inmediato, era muy conocido por su gusto a mujeres más jóvenes que el.

—… Y bien Ichigo que no te has enterado — dijo el dicho capitán tratando de cambiar de tema. — yama-Jin ha convocado a una junta urgente de capitanes.

— Acabo de llegar no me entere— se volteó de inmediato a ver a sus hermanas. — tengo que irme, falta poco para llegar a mi escuadrón, sigan derecho y doblen a la primera calle, luego a la izquierda avancen unos cuantos metros y está el escuadrón 5.

— si — dijeron las dos al unísono.

Las instrucciones de Ichigo eran muy simples, que cualquiera pudiera entender. Pero si eran tan claras entonces ¿por qué había terminado al otro lado del Sereitei y sin Yuzu?

"maldita sea lo despistada que soy" se dijo mientras seguía viendo cada pared y cada edificio que se parecía al anterior y al siguiente. "acaso los shinigami no pueden tener una decoración más extensa" se preguntaba mientras doblaba la esquina, entonces vio como había un gran edificio con el gran numero 10 en la puerta. Ya había pasado varias oficinas antes, pero no se animaba a pedir ayuda, estaba segura que ella sola podría encontrar el camino, pero ya habían pasado un par de horas y se estaba cansada, además que esa oficina en especial o más bien el reiatsu tan familiar que estaba impregnada en ella era lo que le atrajo pero decidió entrar.

No había nadie ahí, todo estaba solo, la oficina era amplia, con los pisos de madera, el escritorio con muchos papeles en el, un sillón al lado de una planta. Pero quizá lo que más le llamo la atención era el conocido olor que podía respirar, de inmediato una clara imagen de un shinigami de pelo blanco cruzo por su mente.

— Toshiro — susurro para si

— ¿quién eres? — preguntó una voz detrás de ella apuntándole con una zampakutoh.

Se distrajo demasiado que no noto la presencia de alguien detrás de ella "si Yoruichi-sensei se entera me mata" fue lo único que pensó.

Estaba por voltearse lentamente.

— No te muevas — volvió a decir la voz detrás e ella.

— No voy a hacer nada — advirtió un poco moleta.

— No deberías estar aquí. ¿Acaso eres un espía?

— No soy una espía, soy la hermana menor de Kurosaki Ichigo — ya se estaba hartando demasiado con tanta desconfianza.

— No te creo — dijo aumentando un poco su reiatsu.

— yo soy…

— Karin — dijo otra voz sorprendida en la puerta, Karin recordaba perfectamente esa voz.

— Toshiro — susurro ella.

— Taicho — sonó la voz desconocida

— Baja esa zampakutoh Daisuke — ordeno. Este obedeció de inmediato.

Entonces Karin dio media vuelta.

El hombre que le apuntaba con su zampakutoh era un hombre de pelo negro largo y agarrado con una coleta, pero despeinado, tenia fleco que le cubría la mitad de un ojo. Piel blanca, alto, con ojos azules muy claros, y tenía el uniforme de capitán pero con una seña particular en el brazo que daba a entender que era el teniente del escuadrón 10. Fue una rápida mirada a ese nuevo tipo de inmediato poso su vista en los verdes ojos de Toshiro. Había crecido mucho, incluso era más alto que ella, su pelo seguía igual como lo recordaba. En especial esa sensación que sentía era como si él pudiera leerla como un libro abierto, en parte era algo que la hacía sentir especial pero por otra parte le hacía sentir expuesta.

No pudo controlar sus impulsos y usando shumpo se acerco a Toshiro y lo abrazo.

— ya no pareces un enano de primaria — bromeo. No hubo ningún grito de contestación por parte de el capitán solo sintió como sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que le correspondían el abrazo.

Karin se sentía en el paraíso, protegida y embriagada de su aroma, que era más fuerte que el que había en la oficina sola, también sentía algo calido y una sensación de cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, el peliblanco la soltó y la aparto, había perdido la mente por unos minutos pero no tenia que durar más, tenía que controlarse, y no dejarse llevar por la sorpresa. Karin no pudo reaccionar rápido para evitarlo, noto como él estaba sonrojado, pero se sintió sola, en un vacío.

Dio una mirada al teniente.

— Lo siento mucho señorita — se disculpo muy avergonzado. — no sabía que era la novia de Hitsugaya-taicho

— yo no soy su novia

— ella no es mi novia. — dijeron al unísono precipitadamente sonrojándose,

— Lo siento taicho — dijo el nuevo discípulo

— Puedes irte — dijo Toshiro este obedeció no sin antes darle una mirada de pies a cabeza a la pelinegra.

Cuando estuvo fuera Toshiro se sentó en su escritorio

— ¿ Que haces aquí?— inquirió fríamente, al parecer no le agradaba nada que ella estuviera ahí.

— Bueno caminaba por ahí… fue coincidencia encontrar tu oficina — en definitiva nunca aceptaría frente a el que se había perdido.

—Me refiero a que hacer aquí en la sociedad de almas.

— Pues vine a pasar las vacaciones con mi hermano… además creo que es mejor que me valla comenzando a acostumbrar a mi trabajo.

— desde cuando eres shinigami

— ¿por qué me interrogas?

El se limitó a darle una fugaz mirada esta solo bufo y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

— Desde hace 2 años, los Hollow me afectaban mucho, así que mi padre decidió que lo mejor sería que me convirtiera en shinigami, al principio me entrenaron como cualquier otra shinigami pero… nunca he podido ver a mi zampakutoh… quizá no tengo... así que Yoruichi-sensei me entreno.

— Entiendo — comenzó a ojear los papeles que había en el escritorio y guardó silencio

—Acaso te molestes — pregunto ella recargándose en el mueble.

— No — dijo secamente.

El silencio duro unos minutos en los que Karin trataba de recordar si le había hecho algo malo a Toshiro ya que la trataba como si le guardara rencor.

— Deberías de regresar con tu hermano, la junta termino hace rato y seguramente ya se dio cuenta que te perdiste, debe estar preocupado.

— Bien, me voy — dijo con un poco de euforia en su voz para salir casi aventando la puerta.

"quien demonios se cree para tratarme así, yo trato de ser amigable y él se comporta así … y yo que pensé que éramos amigos" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, al doblar la esquina, choco con una persona. Karin venia tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que caía pero antes de reaccionar alguien ya la había tomado por la cintura y evitado el gran impacto con el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos de inmediato se separo recuperando la compostura, era daisuke.

— Fíjate por donde caminas idiota— dijo ella.

— Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-san

— Llámame Karin no me gusta que me llamen Kurosaki

— Karin-chan — sonrió — siento haberte apuntado con mi zampakutoh, es solo que soy nuevo teniente y me tomo muy a pecho lo de proteger a mi taicho.

— ¿Que le paso a la antigua teniente? — pregunto Karin

— Ella se retiro hace poco, pero sigue rondando por aquí… es mejor dejar de hablar, tengo que completar mi misión

— ¿Qué misión?

— Tengo que llevarte con Kurosaki-taicho a salvo.

— No te necesito

— Hitsugaya-taicho sabía que dirías eso así que me pidió que por ningún motivo te deje andar vagando por ahí perdida.

— .. Se dio cuenta…

— En fin, aunque no lo parezca mi taicho está preocupado por ti…se le nota.

—Enserio — susurro Karin sorprendida, aun le faltaba mucho para que pudiera comprender a Toshiro.

— ¿nos vamos? — pregunto el.

— está bien.

**_ primer capitulo **

**Hasta aquí espero que les guste y si no…. No se molesten en dejar reviews hirientes, pero si están invitados cortésmente a mandar reviews, los buenos reviews son mi alimento, si no los tengo muero de hambre y si me lo dan podridos me intoxico. **

**Tania Walker **


	2. entrenamiento

HOLA!

Quisiera aprovechar para hacer unas aclaraciones que se me olvidaron en el capitulo anterior:

1.- Karin tiene 15 años

2.- No está muy desarrollada de busto.

3.- Rangiku si saldrá más adelante, no se preocupen.

4.- Perdón por las faltas de ortografía

Y sin más preámbulo aquí está el capitulo 2.

CAPITULO 2.- ENTRENAMIENTO.

Las palabras que dijo Daisuke las tenía muy gravadas en su mente, prácticamente, lo repetía como un mantra.

No podía dejar de sorprenderse demasiado. En lo poco que durmió en la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en eso, y lo peor era la confusión, quizá se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, es decir, el shinigami era su amigo, se sentía rara a su lado, pero nada más que eso. No podía ser nada más, no tenía que ser nada más.

Se encontraba caminando, sin mirar al exterior ya que estaba muy sumergida en su propio mundo, donde Hitsugaya Toshiro era el rey de ese lugar, reinaba hacia un par de días, cuando se entero que iría a la sociedad de almas, cuando comenzó a recordarlo.

Toco la puerta que estaba frente a ella hasta que escucho el permiso para pasar. Abrió la puerta tímidamente.

Apenas hecho un pequeño vistazo a la habitación, quizá teoría de que el pensamiento atrae era real, porque ahí sentado en una silla frente al escritorio estaba el peliblanco.

Este se limito a dar una pequeña mirada al nuevo individuo que permanecía en la puerta sin decir nada solo viéndole, entonces se volvió a la persona con quien hablaba.

—¿Karin que haces aquí? — pregunto el tercero en la habitación.

Karin se quedó viendo a Toshiro sin prestarle atención a su hermano. De nuevo el se portaba frío y hostil, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo, como si fuera una completa desconocida y por alguna razón a ella le dolía.

"—aunque no lo creas mi taicho se preocupa por ti —".

"si claro como no" se dijo a ella mientras que comenzaba a enojarse con ella misma por haber creído eso.

—Karin — llamo nuevamente el capitán del escuadrón 5 mientras que alzaba la voz para llamar su atención.

Pero ella seguía ignorándolo viendo hacia la nada. Ya como último recurso hizo un papel bolita y se lo arrojo a la cabeza. La pelinegra sintió como algo ligero topaba en su cabeza, apenas y lo sintió pero le llamo la atención.

— Mande — susurro ella mirando a su hermano enojado.

— Te estoy hablando desde hace mucho... ¿que haces aquí?

— Yuzu y yo teníamos planeado ir a los campos de entrenamiento, hace mucho que no practicamos y venia a avisarte. — explicó ahora poniendo su total atención en Ichigo.

— Está bien, mandare a alguien para que te guíe — ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

— No quiero, yo puedo llegar sola.

— Después de que ayer te perdiste tanto tiempo, ni creas que dejare que anden solas en el Sereitei.—el numero de las venas que saltaban del rostro de la pelinegra iba en aumento. Tal humillación y frente al capitán del escuadrón 10 era demasiado, aunque le había quedado muy claro que el ya lo sabía pero por que tenían que restregarle en cara su falta de atención.

— no hace falta.

— no me contradigas Karin es por tu bien.

— pero no quiero a una niñera detrás de mi.

— Kurosaki-taicho — interrumpió el oji-verde — yo puedo llevarlas— ofreció muy serio.

— no es necesario Toshiro elegiré a un subordinado

— soy Hitsugaya-taicho... pero estoy de pasó así que no pierdo nada. —este se levantó.

— Está bien, gracias Toshiro. — agradeció Ichigo.

— Hitsugaya-taicho — dijo unos desvíeles más alto que antes.

— como digas.

Toshiro paso prácticamente hacia el lado de ella sin siquiera voltear a verla, eso le calaba.

Salió de la habitación y Karin lo siguió.

—¿ Donde está tu hermana? — preguntó

— esta esperándome afuera.

Precisamente estaba afuera esperando pacientemente.

— Yuzu, Toshiro nos acompañara.

— Entiendo. — lo vio de pies a cabeza. He hizo una reverencia— mi nombre e Kurosaki Yuzu mucho gusto.

— Hitsugaya Toshiro capitán del escuadrón 10. — dijo él.

Yuzu noto claramente que Karin veía a Toshiro de una forma peculiar, se podría decir que con algo de enojo, pero aun así no era una reacción normal en ella. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Yuzu platicaba alegremente con Toshiro, bueno más bien ella hablaba y el escuchaba, pero en ningún momento ambos, Toshiro y Karin, cruzaron si quiera una minúscula mirada, lo que ponía aun mas enojada a la pelinegra, quizá la gran amistad que pensó que tenia con Toshiro era solo una ilusión que ella se creo, el nunca la vio como una amiga, ni siquiera como conocida o por lo menos eso parecía.

— Listo, llegamos ya te puedes ir to... Hitsugaya-taicho — dijo mientras le daba la espalda, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

— No tengo prisa. — le retó el sin prestarle la menor atención.

— Si usted quiere Hitsugaya-taicho podría acompañarnos un rato.

— El señor importante no tiene tiempo que perder con nosotras, déjalo que se vaya.

— Yuzu, no me llames taicho, y si podría quedarme un poco — se dirigió hacía Yuzu, esta estaba segura que su rostro no reflejara rostro alguno, en sus ojos había una chispa de diversión. en definitiva, Toshiro y Karin tenían algo que ver, se notaba demasiado.

Por otra parte, Karin estaba que se moría del enojo, no era que tenía celos de su propia hermana, a ella nunca la vería como una enemiga por nada del mundo, la razón de su furia era claramente, que toshiro se comportaba tan malo con ella, sabía perfectamente que odiaba lo llamaran de cualquier otra forma que no fuera Hitsugaya-taicho, parecía como si lo hiciera a propósito, se portaba bien con su hermana y con ella, que lo conocía desde hace tiempo, y se portaba así, maldición quién demonios se creía.

— Karin-chan — llamo su hermana mientras dejaba de maldecir en su mente. — Se me ha olvidado algo muy importante, tengo que volver así que tendré que dejarlos.

— Pero íbamos a entrenar. — dijo Karin intentando evadir la idea de quedarse a solas con Toshiro.

— Es urgente

— está bien sirve que Hitsugaya-taicho te acompaña — hayo otra alternativa.

— No es necesario — objetó la castaña — Yo me he grabado el camino para regresar, mejor que Hitsugaya-kun te acompañe en tu entrenamiento después de todo tu lo necesitas más que yo, porque tu estas especializándote en eso y yo solo soy de curación

— Pero él tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

— Nunca dije que fueran importantes — le volvió a contradecir.

— Vaya que buen capitán eres, abandonas tus responsabilidades como si fueran nada — dijo sarcásticamente, algo típico de Karin.

— si me tienes miedo solo tienes que decírmelo.

—miedo...— cuestionó, estaba hablando en serio, Karin teniéndole miedo, pues si, si le tenía miedo a quedarse a solas con el, o a perder su amistad, esos eran sus temores, pero parecía que ambos se harían realidad, pero claro nunca lo aceptaría frente a nadie — jamás le tendría miedo a un tonto como tú, Yu...— antes de terminar la palabra noto que su hermana ya no estaba.

— Te vas a quedar hablando sola o vas a entrenar — apenas y logro terminar la frase y Karin ya estaba dándole una patada en el rostro, la cual Toshiro bloqueo a tiempo, tenía que admitir que atacara así de sorpresa y era rápida, parece que el shumpo que hizo en su oficina cuando lo abrazó, no era toda su velocidad.

Casi al instante Karin intento golpearlo, este le esquivó, pero la pelinegra seguía dando ataques simultáneamente. En uno de esos ataques Toshiro capturo el puño de la humana mientras intentaba golpearlo nuevamente, prácticamente una especie de sonrisa burlona no muy notable, pero ahí estaba, se dibujo en su rostro, eso la enfureció.

Toshiro no tenía planeado el atacarla, así que cuando vio su ataque venir, se limito a empujarla levemente para apartarla, esta no perdió tiempo y aventó varios kunais que sacó de su ropa. Los esquivo todos, pero al instante sintió que algo detrás de él se aproximaba, esquivo apenas la segunda tanda de kunais, pero uno de ellos rozo su mejilla provocándole una pequeña cortada donde salía poca sangre. Esta sonrío triunfante. Tenía que admitir que estaba descargando toda la furia que tenia acumulada, pero aun no era suficiente.

Cuando menos lo esperó, Toshiro apareció detrás de ella y le sujetaba los brazos, pero eso no era lo importante, si no el aliento del shinigami en su cuello, pero no la tocaban aunque estuvieran a tan pocos milímetros. No puedo evitar el sonrojo que se impregno en sus mejillas.

—t..Toshiro — inquirió nerviosa. Casi pudo sentir los labios de este en su nuca y como formaban una sonrisa.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? era algo que ni el lo sabía, unos momentos estaba esquivando los ataques de una forma distante hacía ella y ahora estaba a punto de besar su cuello.

Toshiro la soltó casi al instante.

Hubo un momento de silencio y miradas demasiado incomodas para ambos.

— Siento haberte cortado — susurro ella sin mirarlo, no era muy común que ella se disculpara, pero en ese momento era mejor hacerlo que hablar de lo que había pasado hacia ya unos segundos.

El rozo la herida con dos dedos limpiando un poco de sangre.

— Esta bien, usted estaba entrenando y era predecible que algo así pasaría. — dijo nuevamente con ese tono frío.

"USTED" nuevamente su estúpida actitud y de nuevo sentía como un sentimiento de soledad la invadía porque cada vez que Toshiro tenía ese comportamiento ella se sentía así.

Toshiro era completamente bipolar, un momento se comporta frío y distante, luego cambia completamente a tierno y sensual y después nuevamente a frío... ¿Kurosaki Karin había pensado en Toshiro como sensual? "seguro son las hormonas de quinceañera que se cargaba" se excuso con esa razón.

Cuando volvió a la realidad notó que él la veía despistadamente, y reacciono, recordó lo enojada que estaba con él.

Por suerte era un entrenamiento, así que ella atacó, comenzó a atacar muy rápido sin dejarle casi respirar. Un golpe que Toshiro dejo pasar, le rozo en el rostro. Un rose, eso ya era algo, pero no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a atacarlo con ira, no se iba a quedar así aun tenía mucha ira dentro de sí.

— Karin cálmate — dijo Toshiro al sentirla más tensa tanto como sus ataques como su reiatsu.

— ¿ no puedes conmigo?

— Esto no va a resolver tus problemas — dijo el

— Claro que si, por que todos son tu culpa.

Era obvio que hablar así era algo hartarte así que la sujeto de las muñecas y pego su espalda a un árbol para que no tuviera escapatoria, iba a aclarar las cosas.

— ¿mi culpa? usted es la que ...

— Ves, de nuevo usted, tu solías decirme Karin y no me hablabas de usted.

— Es lo que cualquiera haría, es por respetó. — se excuso

— Tu sabes que no me gusta, además eso no me importa se nota que tú me odias.

— Yo no la odio...— prácticamente susurro — pero me es divertido el verla enojar.

Ahora si una sonrisa, una real sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

Ósea que el jugó con ella, solo para enojarla por diversión pero en ese momento no le prestó atención ya que se había quedado en bobada con la sonrisa de Toshiro, se veía tan guapo, y además ambos estaban muy cerca, y lo ponía nerviosa.

Toshiro solo se mantenía inmóvil, no sabía qué rayos le pasaba con esa humana pero provocaba que el expresara sus sentimientos de forma inevitable. Al principio quiso mantenerse al margen y tratarla como a todos, como a cualquier personas pero por alguna razón no podía tratarla como a cualquier persona, no cuando la veía roja del enojo, se veía tan linda ... si así es había pensado que Karin era linda, el no era una de las personas que evadían ese tipo de pensamientos.

—Toshiro — el sonido de su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, si estaban realmente cerca, y parecía que se acercaban cada vez más, estaba a pocos milímetros, el beso ya era inminente, no solo por la cercanía si no porque la mente de ambos ya estaba colapsando rápidamente, no pensaban en nada pero sus corazones latían demasiado rápido, casi parecía que estaban al borde de una taquicardia.

Apenas y sus labios se rozaron sintieron como algunas descargas recorrieron su cuerpo pidiendo mas.

Sus labios se juntaron aun más, pero solo se quedaban estáticos, no podían negar que era la mejor sensación que habían sentido. Dieron el siguiente paso y los labios de ambos comenzaron a acariciarse. aunque ninguno era experto no les importo, se sentia tan bien. Toshiro solto sus muñecas y rodeo su cintura con sus brasos pegandola mas a si mismo.

Pero nada dura para siempre, y a los pocos segundos que el beso había empezado tuvieron que separarse de inmediato, no porque ellos quisieran, si no por el gran reiatsu que había aparecido.

Toshiro de inmediato se separo de Karin, un poco sonrojado, pero no había tiempo para eso.

— Quédate aquí — ordeno Toshiro pero antes de que Karin respondiera algo Toshiro desapareció.

Ella lo hubiera seguido pero todavía seguía algo consternada por lo que había pasado... Toshiro Hitsugaya le había besado... le había dado su primer beso, y le gustó... le gusto mucho, a pesar que no debería porque después de todo a ella no le gustaba su amigo... no debería por que el era shinigami un capitán, y ella a pesar de ser shinigami en entrenamiento, seguía siendo humana.

En cuanto esas palabras cruzaron por su mente, comenzó a sentir una especie de dolor, pero no era físico.

—Esto es una tontería — se dijo a sí misma y se prohibió rotundamente volver a pensar en lo que había pasado.

Iba camino a regresar a su casa cuando un hombre la detuvo.

— Karin-chan — se oyó un grito detrás de ella.

— Daisuke — este se acerco a la chica.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?— pregunto

— Vine a entrenar un poco pero ya me iba.

— Si quieres puedo llevarte, no queremos que te vuelvas a perder.

— No es necesario — dijo ella un poco molesta.

— Vamos no te enojes

—Está bien — ya estaba harta de todo solo quería regresar a su cuarto y dormir profundamente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio.

—¿ Has visto a Hitsugaya-taicho? — le preguntó y notó el sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas.

—... no

— ¿paso algo?

— nada no paso NADA, no se por qué me estas interrogando si después de todo tu ni mi amigo eres.

— cálmate solo te note extraña y...

— no es algo que te importe.

— vaya humorcito que te cargas

— ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Ambos se quedaron callados, mientras admiraban el paisaje. Ya iban saliendo del bosque cuando frente a ellos apareció su hermano.

— Karin me alegra que estés bien. — dijo su hermano. — hay que irnos a mi oficina

—¿ Por qué?

— Hubo un ataque al Sereitei, no muy lejos de aquí, yo tengo que ir, parece que Toshiro está peleando, Daisuke llévala a mi oficina.

— Toshiro está peleando. —repitió en analizando las palabras.

— Así es, pensé que estabas con él, pero sentí tu reiatsu aquí y me tranquilizo.

— pero ¿Toshiro está bien? —Preguntó ella sorprendida.

— no lo sé, voy camino hacía allá, Daisuke cuídala.

— si Kurosaki-taicho.

—Yo también voy — dijo Karin pero su hermano la detuvo casi al segundo de haber hablado.

— Tu no vas a ninguna parte.

—Pero ichi-nii, yo tambien soy shinigami y quiero ir.

—No, tu te quedas aqui, y yo bvoy y es mi ultima palabra.

— ichi-nii cuídate y por favor ayuda a Toshiro — rogó, la preocupación de su cara no era ni la milésima parte de la que realmente sentía en su interior.

— No te preocupes Karin — le alentó su hermano pero no era muy reconfortante. — te veré en la oficina.

El peli naranja se fue.

—Vámonos Karin-chan — dijo apresurándola mientras le tomaba del brazo para hacerla avanzar, parecía que estuviera en otro mundo. Y se podría decir que era cierto, su mundo, su rey estaba peligrando, ese rey que había conquistado su mundo sin permiso alguno, ese rey que tenia mas poder sobre ella que cualquiera y a pesar que lo poco que llevaba en su espacio especial, lo odiaba, pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparse por él.

Llegaron a la oficina y Yuzu la esperaba impacientemente en su cuarto, no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, en cuanto cruzo la puerta su melliza se abalanzo a ella abrazándola.

— Karin-chan qué bueno que estas bien

— Yuzu cálmate — le aconsejó mientras que daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.

— Pensé que ese ryoka te había encontrado.

— ¿un ryoka? — inquirió

— Si, es uno muy poderoso que logro pasar la vigilancia y decían que buscaba a "Kurosaki" pero aquí hay tres de nosotros y como tu estabas fuera pensé lo peor — explico ahora más calmada.

Karin no dijo nada, no porque no quisiera si no por la gran explosión que se escucho y el gran reiatsu que se expandió.

—TOSHIRO...

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO, ESTA MUY CORTO, Y MUY RAPIDO PERO BUENO NO IMPORTA.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

TANIA WALKER


	3. dudas

Continuación, este capítulo me tardo meno en hacerlo, ahora que tengo vacaciones tengo mas tiempo libre.

Bueno espero que den reviews y les guste la historia.

CAPITULO 3—. Dudas.

No estaba nada tranquila, prácticamente se había comido todas las uñas de las manos y su sueño había huido hacía mucho. Yuzu estaba dormida. El reloj ya daba las 3:45 A.m. y no podía dejar de pensar que le habría pasado a Toshiro. No sabía si Hitsugaya tanto Kurosaki-taicho ya habían regresado, si no fuera por el reiatsu de su hermano, Yuzu no habría podido dormir, pero el reiatsu de Toshiro estaba casi desapareciendo, no le dijo nada a Yuzu para no preocuparla, solo le había convencido de que Toshiro lo mantenía bajo pero era obvio que no, y eso era lo que la tenía tan mal.

Trataba de convencerse que un ryoka no vencería a Toshiro pero no le quitaba la preocupación. Además de que había instantes que pensaba lo peor, y se llenaba de horror, quizá Toshiro estaba muy grave, quizá estaba a punto de morir, "no, Toshiro no va a morir" se decía a sí misma.

¡Diablos!. El era un shinigami, un capitán no podía morir así nada mas, quizá en ese momento estaba en la enfermería a salvo y descansando, o quizá disfrazo su reiatsu para hacer una emboscada o algo, pero él estaba bien.

No podía seguir con la incertidumbre, tenía que saber que era lo que le había pasado, así que, salió de la habitación, por la ventana ya que había personas que vigilaban cortantemente la entrada. Usando su shumpo más rápido salió de ahí.

Cuando estuvo fuera de cualquier alcance de los subordinados de su hermano, comenzó a concentrarse en el reiatsu de Toshiro, aunque nunca le había ido muy bien en eso, ya que siempre se llegaba a confundir los reiatsu o las ubicaciones, ahora trataba de hacer lo mejor posible. Camino siguiendo el reiatsu del peliblanco pero parecía no ir a ningún lado, pero no podía rendirse así como así.

Llegó hasta el bosque donde había estado entrenando con Toshiro, y aun mas importante donde él le había dando su primer beso. El solo recordarlo le hizo sonrojarse de sobremanera. Entonces pensó ¿qué le diría a Toshiro cuando hablaran del tema? Lo que usualmente haría si cualquier otra persona le hubiera robado un beso seria golpearlo hasta llevarlo a la inconsciencia pero el uno era cualquier persona, y mucho menos podría pegarle, el era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Se quedo mirando el árbol donde había pasado todo. Después de estar unos segundos inmóvil decidió seguir buscando. Apenas avanzo unos cuantos centímetros cuando una voz de mujer sonó detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — era una voz delicada y aguda. Se giro sobre sus tobillos. Era la teniente de su hermano Hinamori Momo, le había conocido cuando ella fue al mundo humano para una misión junto su hermano.

— Yo... estoy buscando a alguien...

— No deberías de esta aquí, si Kurosaki-taicho se entera se enojara.

— Lo sé, pero por favor necesito encontrarlo, dame media hora, si no lo encuentro te prometo que regreso por mi propia voluntad.

— No es lo correcto pero yo también estoy buscando a alguien, entonces supongo que confiare en tu palabra y en media hora puedes irte a la oficina.

— Gracias Hinamori-san.

Karin de al instante con shumpo comenzó a recorrer el área entera.

Ya comenzaba a desesperarse, 3 veces, había recorrido el lugar entero 3 veces y no podía descubrir de donde provenía el reiatsu de Toshiro, decidió comenzar a buscar en el Sereitei antes que se acabara el tiempo límite, cuando en el camino de regreso noto un camino de sangre fresca, le siguió. si era de Toshiro en el mejor de los casos estaba herido y en el peor escenario ... Detuvo sus pensamiento no podía pensar negativamente Toshiro no estaba muerto. El solo verlo como una posibilidad le aterraba demasiado. Después de caminar unos cuantos metros por fin encontró la fuente de la sangre, lamentablemente no le gusto lo que encontró, la sangre provenía de Toshiro que estaba sentado en una roca y pegado a él, abrazándolo posesivamente estaba la teniente de su hermano.

En definitiva ese no era un abrazo de amigos. Tenía planeado irse, ya que la vista no le parecía nada tierna es más le calaba un poco. Intento salir de ahí en silencio porque además parecía que le faltaba el aire, para su mala suerte al retroceder unos arbustos sonaron provocando llamar la atención de ambos individuos. Ella le soltó de inmediato, además que parecía un poco molesta por haber arruinado ese momento.

A Toshiro casi se le sale el alma al ver que Karin que le observaba casi con un tipo de miedo o sorpresa, en definitiva en ese momento hubiera dado todo para que ella no estuviera viéndolos. También sentía la urgencia de explicarle que no era lo que parecía.

Aun tenía en la mente el beso que le había dado a Karin, había sido el momento más liberador de su vida, y es que por primera vez no le importo que lo vieran y juzgaran como cuando era chico, no le importo la carilla que podía atraer, no le importaba nada más que seguir teniendo a Karin entre sus brazos y besándola. Hasta que despertó del bonito sueño por culpa del ryoka.

—Karin no..

— Yo... — le interrumpió — lo siento no quería interrumpir.

Karin salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, su cabeza estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo tonta que parecía al sentirse así al verlos abrazados, que no pudo pensar en usar shumpo. No habían pasado ni un minuto cuando una mano en su hombro le freno.

—Karin necesito hablar contigo

— ¿Qué rayos estas asiendo? Estas herido.

—¿Hablaras conmigo?

Karin estaba a punto de acceder, como podría negarse al ver sus ojos turquesa. Pero antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa otra voz les hizo estremecerse.

—Hitsugaya-Kun. — era Hinamori que lo veía como rogándole que le pusiera atención.

Toshiro le volteo a ver y luego se volvió a Karin, esta evito verlo a los ojos, sabía que si seguía insistiéndole, no podría negarse, y lo que menos quería era obedecerle. Toshiro por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared, en este caso entre Karin y Hinamori.

Todas las miradas estaban llenas de tensión como si Hitsugaya tuviera que decidir a quién salvarle la vida.

Nadie dijo nada en aproximadamente dos minutos, el peliblanco rogaba que cayera algo del cielo que le sacara de esta situación. Para su suerte o desgracia, sus plegarias fueron contestadas y una persona bajo de la copa del árbol.

—¡Taicho!...—fue un grito que le calo hasta la medula de los huesos. y de inmediato recibió un abrazo asfixiante de parte de su ex teniente. — Hace mucho que no lo veía, lo extrañe mucho... espero que el nuevo teniente lo trate bien y le sea tan eficiente que yo...

— Ma.. Matsumoto...— a fuerzas pudo separarse y respirar aire por la boca. — ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Oí una fuerte explosión y su reiatsu estaba muy bajo, así que me preocupe.

— Mmh, use mi reiatsu para controlar la explosión pero esta lo absorbió de sobremanera.

—Taicho está herido... ese Daisuke no puede estar al tanto de usted no sirve como teniente...

— Matsumoto — le mandó callar.

Esta apenas comenzaba a notar que no estaban solos.

— Momo-chan, no te habría visto y ...— se acerco a ver a la cuarta persona. — no puede ser KARIN-CHAN — la abrazo. —¿Qué haces aquí? y como shinigami... que linda ya has crecido... seguramente bienes con mi taicho ha decirle que si quieres ser su novia verdad.

— ... a...a...ra... — no podía respirar hasta que por fin Rangiku la alejo un poco. — Estoy de vacaciones.

De inmediato volteo a ver a la chica pelinegra, Hinamori, esta estaba triste pero más que eso podría decirse que enojada.

— Ella no es la novia de Hitsugaya-Kun — dijo rápidamente, tratando de hacer que su aguda voz sonara más seria y enojada.

— Momo-chan no te pongas celosa no fue mi intención decirlo.

— Matsumoto ... lleva a Hinamori a su escuadrón tengo que hablar con Karin.

— Pero Hitsugaya-Kun...

— Luego hablamos Hinamori esto es importante. — se acerco a Karin — vamos a mi oficina.

— e... está bien.

Karin no se sentía mejor que Hinamori, ni triunfante por que Toshiro la prefirió en ese momento de hecho se sintió de mal por ella.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la oficina cuando Toshiro se detuvo y por inercia Karin también, este parecía desvanecerse y Karin lo cacho a tiempo.

—Toshiro estas bien. — este estaba recargado sobre ella, con su aliento humedeciendo su cuello, y ambas manos en sus hombros para sostenerse.

Este no respondió solo se limito a respirar profundo e intentar reunir fuerzas para poder continuar. Estaba por apartarse de Karin pero este lo detuvo y lo pego a ella, rodeo su torso con sus manos abrazándolo.

— Karin — susurro sorprendido y un poco sonrojado, mas no se aparto de ella.

— Estas herido — susurro ella en su oído — no te esfuerces. Toshiro correspondió a ese abrazo y se quedaron así unos segundos. — será mejor que te lleve al cuarto escuadrón, luego hablaremos.

Karin le ayudo a caminar, teniendo el brazo de este por encima de su cuello y ella le agarraba del torso. Tenía que admitir que le agradaba la cercanía.

Llegaron al cuarto escuadrón y uno de los guardias le recibió y comenzaron a curarlo con kidoh. Karin esperaba ,pacientemente, solo veía como curaban a Toshiro, como la herida estaba en el torso, tuvieron que quitarle la camisa, lo que le dejo observar su bien formado cuerpo, lo observo detenidamente y se mordió el labio inferior, si antes creía que Toshiro era sensual, ahora era una figura parecida a un dios de la belleza. De un momento a otro tuvo al tentación de tocarlo pero tenía que mantenerse quietecita si no la podían correr de la habitación además de que con que cara le vería si hiciera algo tan osado.

Desvío la mirada de inmediato cuando su mente comenzó a divagar con ayuda de sus hormonas, rezo por que Hitsugaya no se diera cuenta. Notó que ya había amanecido, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Un sueño comenzó proyectarse en su mente, estaba en su cama recién se había despertado, vio a la habitación, no era la suya, y a su lado había un hombre de pelo blanco dormido abrazado a ella. Ambos estaban vestido he de aclarar, pero aun así se sentía muy bien y se sonrojaba demasiado. Hitsugaya comenzó a despertarse, la vio a los ojos y la beso lento pero intensamente. Es realmente parecía un sueño.

Por desgracia no todo era de color rosa. Ya que al verse al espejo no era ella misma, era Hinamori, se toco el pelo y la cara, estaba en el cuerpo de Hinamori, ella era la persona que Toshiro había elegido y eso le partía el alma.

"como soy estúpida, a mi esto no debería de importarme" las lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos inconscientemente, y un gruñido salió de su garganta, en sueños era el único lugar que ella se permitía llorar.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en la oficina de Hitsugaya, apenas y los abrió unos milímetro los volvió a cerrar al caer en cuenta que no estaba sola.

— Gracias por encontrar a Karin, me preocupe mucho cuando me di cuenta que no e estaba en su habitación. — era su hermano mayor estaba segura de ello.

— No hay problema — era la voz de Toshiro

— Cuando despierte se las va a ver conmigo. —amenazo.

— Kurosaki no es buen momento para regañarla, tenemos que hablar con ella del ryoka.

— Karin no sería capaz de hacer eso.

— Lo sé pero aun así tenemos que hablar, recuerda que tiene la probabilidad de albergar una doble personalidad, un hollow como tú, si realmente ese ryoka decía la verdad, podría ser el hollow que tomara el cuerpo de Karin.

— Ella no tiene ningún hollow, es una shinigami normal — afirmo el peli naranja.

Karin estaba confundida, el incidente que había pasado con ese ryoka que hirió a Toshiro tenía algo que ver con ella.

— Tengo que llevármela a mi cuartel.

— Kurosaki, déjame hablar yo con ella, déjala aquí y en cuanto despierte yo mismo la escoltare hasta su habitación.

— ¿Por que la urgencia de hablar con mi hermana? ¿acaso te traes algo con ella? — le recrimino frunciendo el ceño.

—En lo absoluto, pero este incidente me interesa.

— Está bien tengo que irme... y gracias por mantener este asunto en secreto sin que se entere Yamamoto-soutaicho.

— Solo quiero oír la versión de Karin, si corresponde, tienes que entender que tendré que entregarla.

— Ella no es culpable... pero ya lo comprobaras, tenme al tanto de lo que diga.

Ichigo se fue.

— ¿No sabías que es de mala educación oír las conversaciones de otros? — murmuro Toshiro en su oído, lo que hizo sonrojarse. Cuando abrió los ojos lo tenía realmente cerca.

— to.. Toshiro. — no podía negar que estar a esa distancia le ponía nerviosa y hacía que su mente colapsara.

Este la miro unos segundos y se separo.

— Que bueno que despertaste.

— ¿ De qué hablaban tu y mi hermano? y ¿cómo esta eso de mi versión de la historia?

— Karin, ayer, ese ryoka estaba furioso, decía que un Kurosaki había atacado su casa y había matado a su familia, te culpe a ti Karin, venía a cobrar venganza, pero yo y tu hermano lo detuvimos, como último acto se hizo explotar con un especia de dispositivo traído desde el mundo humano, dijo que tu se lo habías dado. Se hizo explotar, Kurosaki lo evadió pero yo decidí contenerla cubriéndola con mi reiatsu pero este me daño un poco.

—¿ y acaso crees que yo sería capaz de hacer eso?

— Tu dime, cuando Daisuke te llevo al cuartel no te fuiste a ninguna parte.— ella no contesto de limito a fulminarlo con la mirada, realmente tenía dudas de ella. — Karin necesito saber, respóndeme. — esta vez parecía más como una súplica. — maldición Karin no entiendes la gravedad de esto. — Toshiro ahora estaba desesperado.

— No fui a ninguna otra parte, me quede en mi cuarto con mi hermana.

— Ella puede asegurarlo.

— si — dijo secamente.

—Lo siento Karin, pero si alguien más se entera de este tema, serás detenida bajo sospecha. Y no quiero que pase eso.

— Te juro que nunca haría algo así.

Toshiro se quedo callado, eso realmente le tenía consternado, aunque no quería dudar de Karin, el estaba acostumbrado a no confiar en nada ni en nadie.

— Está bien, es mejor que te lleve con tu hermano.

— Bien.

Karin comenzó a caminar, pero antes de salir de la oficina Toshiro la agarro de la muñeca la atrajo hacia él y la beso. Unió sus labios, esta vez enrosco sus brazos en la espalda de ella. Karin se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero se sentía realmente bien, y enredo sus manos en el cuello de este correspondiéndole, su corazón latía realmente rápido, Toshiro igualmente, la verdad no sabía que era le había pasado, sus instintos le habían ganado, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Sus labios comenzaron contraerse entre los de la pelinegra y esta lo imitó.

Era una sensación agradable, para ambos, era adictiva que los invitaba a seguir y querían mas, lamentablemente el aire que tenía en sus pulmones comenzó a escasear, y por inercia, (y no por voluntad) tuvieron que separarse. Se vieron a los ojos unos momentosy volvieron a besarse, esta vez mas barbárico, lleno de pasión. Toshiro, atrevido, mordió levemente el labio inferior de Karin, esta abrió la boca un poco y Toshiro aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en al cavidad bucal. Exploro, juguetón, Karin soltó un pequeño gimoteo. Estaba pasando nuevamente, y era mil veces mejor que antes. Se separaron nuevamente por el oxigeno, salieron del trance se sonrojaron a más no poder, se separaron de inmediato, cada quien mirando a diferentes direcciones.

— yo … bueno yo … — balbuceaba Karin.

— lo siento, no sé porque lo hice, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

— ¿realmente te arrepientes?

— nunca dije que me arrepentía. — hubo un silencio incomodo.

La puerta se abrió.

—Hitsugaya-Kun — le llamo la atención Hinamori. Esta vio a Karin como si fuera un judío lleno de rencor y ella el mismísimo Hitler, pero Karin no se quedó atrás, comenzó a verla como un enemigo, ya no pensaba lo mismo que hacia unas horas en el bosque.

Quizá fuera estúpido pero, podía formar algo con Toshiro, algo nuevo, y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, no si Toshiro se la estaba dando.

— ¿Hinamori que haces aquí? — pregunto el.

— quería saber cómo estabas

— estoy bien.

— Hitsugaya-Kun quisiera hablar contigo a solas.

— Hinamori tengo que llevar a Karin a la oficina de su hermano.

— no te robare más que unos minutos.

—está bien Toshiro te esperar afuera — dijo Karin, con los beso que le había dado, le había quedado muy claro que Hinamori no era más que una amiga.

Karin salió al pasillo, la confianza que tenía hace unos momentos se esfumó cuando cerró la puerta, no debió de dejarlos solos.

Para su suerte, la puerta no estaba cerrada por completo y podía oír lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinamori?

— ¿Quien es ella? o más bien ¿Qué es para ti?

— ¿qué quieres decir?

— Es obvio que es más que una amiga para ti… yo pensé que tu y yo …

— Hinamori — dijo sorprendido.

— Hitsugaya-Kun desde hace mucho tiempo yo … te amo. — eso no era sorpresa para karin era algo que se notaba a leguas, de hecho era algo raro que Toshiro no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero aun nadie decía, nada había un silencio que no le gusto nada a la pelinegra, se asomo por la minúscula abertura y casi le da un infarto, Hinamori estaba besando a Toshiro, y este no hacía absolutamente nada.

Decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes, era algo doloroso. Ver a Toshiro con otra, no podía manejarlo, estaba llorando, sentía sus parpados húmedos y lágrimas bajar pos sus mejillas, era la primera vez en muchos años que lloraba.

Habia sido una estúpida, fue un día si no es que menos, un día de ilusionarse, y ahora que estaba en el suelo, sentía que había subido demasiado.

"soy una idiota" se decía a si misma sollozando " como pude enamorarme de él" lo admitió por fin, pero ya era tarde, ya no quería volver a verlo en su vida.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Hitsugaya.

Este apartaba tiernamente a Hinamori.

— Lo siento Hinamori pero tú eres como una hermana para mí.

— Pero…— comenzó a llorar. — ¿es por ella verdad?

Toshiro no contesto.

— ¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?

— Hinamori, no te compares por favor

— No me voy a rendir — dijo ella mientras se secaba las lagrimas — te voy a hacer ver que ella no es la persona que parece, y tu me vas a querer.

— Hinamori basta

— no me voy a rendir. — le da una sonrisa triste y dándole un beso en la mejilla se va con shumpo.

Toshiro suspiro.

Salió de inmediato y entonces, se dio cuenta de que karin ya no estaba.

Rogaba a los dioses que no viera nada de lo que había pasado en esa habitación.

Hasta aquí el capitulo.

Espero reviews, esta un poco soso, pero ustedes juzguen .


	4. discuciones, hollow y zampakutoh

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, gome me tarde de mas por las fiestas, quizá no vuelva a subir hasta los primeros de enero…bueno

Sin más que decir

Disfruten.

Capitulo 4.- hollow y zampakutoh.

Ella no era exactamente del tipo de chicas que se quedaba en cama, llorando y oyendo música deprimente por un chico, ella se desahogaba de otra manera. Como por ejemplo, estar en el dojo las veinticuatro horas dándoles una paliza a los subordinados de Ichigo, pero estos no se quedaban atrás, no eran del todo débiles, pero dadas a las condiciones de Karin que a leguas se veía que estaba triste, preferían darle la victoria, además de que si Kurosaki-taicho se entera que lastiman a su hermanita... no, ninguno quería averiguarlo.

Mientras las pelinegra peleaba en el dojo, Yuzu la veía, estaba preocupada, su hermana estaba triste, a pesar que ella le negase todo, conocía perfectamente a su hermana, pero ella no quería que se entrometiera así que no podía hacer nada.

Karin se sentía más frustrada que nada, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella es decir después de tantos años que se burlo de las estúpidas telenovelas que veía yuzu, que aseguro y juro que esa clase de amor, o esa clase de cosas le pasarían a todos menos a ella, y mírenla ahora, se daba lástima a sí misma, como podía estar así por un chico, además, solo fueron 2 besos, nada mas, Toshiro nunca se le declaro ni dio señales de querer hacerlo, porque se ilusiono, y ni hablar de la supuesta amistad, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada, y no quería que hubiera, ya deseaba regresar a Karakura para seguir con su vida, ahí le esperaban sus amigos, pero solo amigos, ya que la veía como si fuera nada, le criticaban aunque eso era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto, también quería jugar soccer, todo el día e ir a la escuela, pero se encontraba ahí pelando con cualquiera que se entrometiera en su camino.

— Vaya tan mal te dejó ese chico para querer rendirte a en este lugar. — le dijo una voz en su mente, provocando que se detuviera recibiera un golpe directo en el estomago y cayera de espaldas. Cerró los ojos, no solo a causa del dolor si no para concentrarse, pero la voz no se volvió a oír.

— Me estoy volviendo loca. — dijo sin moverse ni un centímetro, cuando abrió los ojos, varios discípulos le miraban.

—¿Está bien Kurosaki-san? — preguntó uno de ellos.

— Si — respondió secamente, quería pararse pero sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado. sin mencionar que todos la veía muy raro. — ¿Qué tanto me ven, tengo monos en la cara o qué? — inquirió molesta, no le gustaba llamar la atención.

— Su reiatsu. —susurro uno de ellos antes de caer al suelo. De inmediato lo notó, su reiatsu había aumentado drásticamente, sin mencionar que sintió que su cuerpo que se sentía tenso y pesado se había vuelto ligero y liviano, más de lo usual.

— a... yo... — no sabía que decir, ciertamente, su reiatsu creció mucho pero no lo podía dormir bien, así que opto por salir del lugar.

Llegó a su habitación, y se quedó viendo al techo, y trato de respirar. No podía creer que todo eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Esa voz en su cabeza que se burlo de ella, podría significar dos cosas, la primera: comenzaba a volverse más loca de lo que, según ella, ya estaba o por fin su zampakutoh se había despertado. Esperando que fuera la segunda, sonrío, por fin su suerte comenzaba a cambiar, aunque ese tonito de burla que tenía su zampakutoh no le gusto para nada pero no importa... por fin tendría su zampakutoh como cualquier shinigami normal.

— tengo que entrenar cuanto antes. — susurro mientras se levantaba, sería una gran distracción para su otro problema. Como Yoruichi le había entrenado tendría que acudir a Soi Fong para seguir con su entrenamiento, en el cual ya estaba un poco oxidada puesto a excepción de hace unos instantes no había peleado mucho ni con mucha libertad, es decir que las semanas antes de irse de vacaciones, se la pasó jugado fútbol, y descansando,, después de todo los hollows ya no aparecían tanto como antes.

De inmediato y con ayuda de algunos subordinados, logro llegar al escuadrón 2, claro que intentaba bajar su reiatsu pero no le era tan sencillo.

Entro a la oficina y Soi Fong se encontraba ahí sentada viendo algunos papeles.

Apenas entro completamente a la oficina, Soi Fong la veía muy raro, "por mi reiatsu supongo" pensó.

— ¿A que vienes?— le preguntó extrañada y descortésmente.

— Venia a pedirle que usted me entrenara.

— No

— Pero...

— He dicho que no... Ahora lárgate estoy ocupada.

— vaya... y Yoruichi-Sensei me había dicho que usted era la única persona que podía entrenarme

— .. Yoruichi-sama — le dio justo en el clavo.

Karin le veía algo raro, tenía un pequeño sonrojo y se había perdido en sus pensamientos. La shinigami sustituta se aclaro la garganta obteniendo la atención de la capitanía.

— Está bien, te entrenare. — sentencio por fin regresando a su postura normal. — Ven aquí mañana a las 5:00 A.m.

— Si — contesto ella con una sonrisa antes de salir de ahí.

Iba caminando mirando todos los edificios buscando diferencias que reconocer para no volverse a perder, cuando justo doblando la otra esquina vio a una de la personas que menos quería ver Hinamori Momo.

Francamente Hinamori la miraba con odio, desprecio, si las miradas mataran... Karin ya hubiera muerto 20 veces. y no era algo que le agradara, pero ella que tenía la culpa, de hecho que se supone que le hizo Karin a ella, ella fue la victima ahí, Toshiro jugó con ella, y Hinamori se había quedado con él, porque le odiaba.

Justo cuando iban enfrente Hinamori se detuvo.

— yo...— susurro Karin pero Hinamori le interrumpió.

— ¿que hay entre tú y Hitsugaya-Kun? — exigió saber muy decidida.

— que… No Toshiro no tenemos nada...

— No te creo — por tu culpa el me rechazo.

— El té qué? — inquirió sorprendida, ahora resulta que todo lo que había pensado estaba mal. — pero yo…Yo los vi besándose.

— Por eso te fuiste de mi oficina sin avisar. — se oyó una voz detrás de ellas, su mala suerte había regresado.

Apenas Karin se volteo, prácticamente se desarme, como podía dejar de admirar sus ojos verdes turquesas, diablos, odiaba sentir así de expuesta y débil. Pero esta vez tenían una esencia diferente, era como si estuviera preocupado, o alterado.

— yo… bueno...—balbuceo la shinigami sustituta.

Okey Hinamori sentía que sobraba ahí y eso no lo iba a permitir, no le iba a dejar el camino tan fácil a esa humana, después de todo, ella tiene derecho de antigüedad sobre hitsugaya y además que estaba segura que Toshiro simplemente se habría dejado impresionar por ella, y que cuando se le pasara el recapacitaría y estaría con ella.

— Hitsugaya-Kun — De nuevo dolió con su tono meloso y dulce. Este solo le dio una fugaz mirada luego volvió a centrarse en la pelinegra.

—contéstame Karin.

—Si — contestó en un susurro. — como los vi en esa situación tan... Importante... no quise interrumpir.

— Karin yo...— Toshiro estaba dispuesto a explicarle absolutamente todo, pero la mirada de Karin le detuvo prácticamente le estaba rogando que dejara las cosas así, pero no podía hacer.

— no tienes que darme explicaciones Toshiro.

— Hitsugaya-Kun — llamó su atención Hinamori. — ¿entonces es verdad que me has cambiado por ella?

— no te he cambiado Hinamori...

— exacto, es lo que te he estado tratando de decir, tu querido Hitsugaya-Kun y ya no somos ni siquiera amigos.

— Karin — susurro impactado el peliblanco.

— es cierto Toshiro tu y yo no podemos ser más que amigos.

— ¿por qué? — exigió saber.

— porque no, además...—se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que diría. Pero lo único que puedo pensar es... "desahógate". — porque tú me besaste, los amigos no se besan

— La besaste — repitió Hinamori sin más palabras, Toshiro la había besado, y a ella le rechazo...

— Y luego fuiste a besarla a ella — continuó la humana pelinegra.

En definitiva, Toshiro se sentía en un fuerte aprieto.

— Yo no la bese, ella me besó — explicó.

— ¿cómo pudiste besarle, y ahora me dices que no es nada para ti? — inquirió Hinamori al borde de las lagrimas.

— Hinamori...

— Vez, yo no sé qué hago aquí, este es un problema de pareja, y yo sobro aquí,

— Karin espera tenemos que hablar. — la detuvo la voz del capitán. Pero no se volvió hacia ellos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que bruscamente la jala para poder verlos, era Hinamori que la veía con odio puro.

— Si no te importa Hitsugaya-Kun entonces por qué demonios armas todo escándalo por un simple beso.

— No voy a dejar que cualquiera me bese como si fuera que

— Hitsugaya-Kun es hora de que decidas, ella o yo — dijo Hinamori firmemente.

— No se va a decidir — dijo Karin. — yo no estoy jugando esto, no soy un objeto al que deba elegir, quédate con Hinamori que ella esta tan dispuesta, yo no.

— Ves Hitsugaya-Kun no le importas, por favor acéptame, te dije que ella no era la persona que aparentaba ser, vino aquí con sus aires de divas y te deslumbro pero ... ella no es más que una simple shinigami sustituta.

— te equivocas Hinamori, Karin no es como cualquier otro shinigami sustituto...

— pero Hitsugaya-kun, tú no puedes estar enamorado de ella porque es una simple humana y tu eres un shinigami está prohibido.

Karin estaba enojada con Hinamori, ella la estaba rebajando demasiado, y no era común que ella se dejar humillar, así. Estaba por replicarle pero las palabras de Hitsugaya le sorprendieron. "por kami-sama, acaso no notas que le gustas, déjate de confusiones y ve por el mocosa" se oyó nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza, seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ella solo comenzó a tocarse las sienes y dar un pequeño masaje en ellas.

— ¿Karin estas bien? — preguntó Toshiro notando su malestar.

— No... me duele la cabeza — susurro, el dolor comenzó a intensificarse, la poca resistencia que estaba poniendo para estabilizar su reiatsu la estaba forzando demasiado, cuando el dolor comenzó a hacerse irresistible, soltó su reiatsu y cayó al suelo apenas consiente.

Toshiro se quedó con la boca abierta, su reiatsu estaba al triple, no al cuádruple de lo normal, si antes tenía mucho reiatsu ahora, tenía el reiatsu de un capitán, esa no era buena señal.

Karin sintió como al dejar libre su reiatsu el dolor se iba, era demasiado reiatsu para reprimirlo con su poder, y nuevamente esa voz se burlaba de ella diciéndole mocosa, si realmente era su zampakutoh, cuando la domine, no se las va a acabar.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de Toshiro que la cargaban.

— Hitsugaya-Kun esta fingiendo que no lo vez

— No me importa si esta fingiendo o no Hinamori, la llevare a mi oficina, por favor recapacita en todo esto, no me gustar verlas tristes o peleándose. — Toshiro se fue de ahí con shumpo.

Karin estaba consciente, por así decirlo, sentía su cuerpo inmóvil y por más que trataba no pasaba de mover el dedo meñique de la mano, su vista se estaba nublando apenas y podía ver a Toshiro.

Sintió como la recostaba en lo que parecía ser el sillón de su oficina.

— Toshiro...— susurro muy despacio. — que me está pasando.

Toshiro se arrodillo a su lado y le sostuvo la mano.

— Tranquila no es nada malo, tu cuerpo resintió el reprimir tanto reiatsu, se te pasara en unos instantes.

— Me alegro.

— Es mejor que duermas un poco.

— Pero... que hago con tanto reiatsu...— no podré estar tranquila en el Sereitei si hago que los demás se arrodillen con mi presencia — soltó una pequeña risita la cual Toshiro correspondido con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Le pediré a Kurotsuchi-taicho un limitador, lo usaras mientras que aprendes a manejar tanto reiatsu.

— Está bien .. Toshiro — susurro comenzando a dormirse. — No creas que te he perdonado...— fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormida.

Toshiro suspiro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Karin. Ya había tenido bastantes complicaciones ese día, tenía que hablar con Hinamori, a solas, para aclararle todo, pero sus palabras no dejaban de rondar en su mente " ella es una humana y tu un shinigami está prohibido", ella tenía mucha razón, y se supone que solo eran amigos, claro que no, no quería engañarse él sabía perfectamente que la etapa de amistad la habían pasado desde que la conoció, de ese día en adelante eran amigos pero cuando llego al Sereitei cambio todo, porque desde el principio quería protegerla, manteniéndose al margen, pero no lo resistió, luego se divirtió con ella, no de una forma mala, hacerla enojar, se veía muy linda, y sin mencionar que en esos días que estuvo en el Sereitei, no se la había sacado de la cabeza, sus instintos también estaban confabulando contra él, al besarla, cosa que le había encantado, los labios de la Kurosaki pelinegra eran adictivos y quisiera volver a probarlos, pero Hinamori se entrometió en todo y para empeorar todo ella tenía razón, maldijo en su mente el momento en que se fue a enamorar de una humana. porque si, estaba enamorado y mucho, pero también estaba consternado, ese ataque que había recibido el rukongai, si alguien se enteraba no les iría nada bien, todo era tan complicado, y los sentimientos despertado por la pelinegra no le dejaban pensar objetivamente, nublaban su juicio, y le hacían tomar decisiones ... ¿equivocadas? realmente se equivoco en ocultarle eso al soutaicho. No en definitiva no era un error, salvo a Karin de las acusaciones falsas, por que si ella decía que no lo había hecho entonces Toshiro le creía. Por lo pronto lo que debía hacer era conseguir el limitador, su reiatsu podría ser perjudicial para muchos, y mantener al tanto a kurosaki—taicho.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Karin...

Ella se encontraba, perdida en un bosque, lleno de maleza y ruidos de animales, la luna brillaba redonda en el cielo y era la única luz que la iluminaba, caminaba con cuidado, a pesar de eso tropezó varias veces pero seguía adelante. hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde había una fuerte.

Ahí frente a ella estaba una mujer, parecida a yuzu, alta, de pelo largo, se veía delicada y amable, tenia un vestido lila, que dejaba ver la Nivea piel del estomago, estaba levemente unido por dos tiras de tela que iban a los costados, y la falda parecía tener varías capas de tela, que terminaban en desnivel, dejando ver su bien formada pierna derecha. aunque parecía una persona delicada, también podría verse en su mirada, que era una guerrera. era la combinación perfecta.

— ¿quién eres? — preguntó Karin confundida. Pero no le contesto.

— Mocosa — se oyó una vos detrás de ella, a la cual voltio de inmediato, era ella, pero sumamente pálida... no más bien no tenía color, se supone que no debía de tener a esa persona en su mente. Era lo que menos esperaba, ella era la que le llamaba mocosa. Era su Hollow. — vaya ya era hora de que te dignaras a venir aquí. Sabes lo mal que me la he pasado por tanta confusión y drama con respecto a ese blanquito. — Karin se quedo sin palabras. — Pero tengo que admitir que tienes buenos gustos, ya quisiera pasarme un fin de semana encerrada con ese bombón — eso hizo alterar a la pelinegra, increíble tener celos de tu propio Hollow.

— oye, ni te le acerques.

— vamos, no seas egoísta comparte un poco, hagamos un trato... qué te parece si me dejas tu cuerpo por un fin de semana y yo te ayudo a controlar tu reiatsu y que esta se ponga a trabajar porque aquí entre nos es muy floja.

— no hay trato.

Entonces sintió como las manos de esa criatura se posaban en su cuelo y comenzaban a presionar, el aire que tenía en los pulmones se había acabado, y comenzaba a desesperarse tratando de salir, pero no tenía mucha fuerza a causa de la falta de oxigeno. Entonces en un movimiento rápido, la mujer que había visto hace unos instantes la ataco con la zampakutoh, el Hollow logro evadirlo y soltó a Karin.

— Gracias — susurro Karin, entonces noto la zampakutoh era de un tono lila bajito, llevaba varias cadenas amarradas al mango y en la hoja tenia algunos desniveles que parecían un poco filosos. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto Karin pero tampoco le contesto nada.

Entonces despertó.

No había nadie a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación. Supuso que Toshiro la había traído ahí, también noto una marca en su hombro, era el limitador del que Toshiro había hablado. Vio el reloj. 11:34 P.m. era realmente tarde pero no se levantó a pesar que tenía hambre, pero necesitaba descansar al día siguiente, tenia entrenamiento, y necesitaba descansar enserio.

Reviews Onegai.


	5. rompiendo las reglas

BLEACH NO ME EPRTENECE SI NO A TITE KUBO.

Capitulo 5. — rompiendo las reglas.

3 días, llevaba solo 3 días en el entrenamiento impartido por Soi Fong la capitán del escuadrón 2, solo 3 días y ya se sentía morir, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, le dolían partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Yoruichi era una my buena maestra pero soi fong no quería ser una buena maestra, si no una dura, quizá para superar a su antigua maestra o simplemente para torturar a la pelinegra, sea cual fuera la razón ella hacia su trabajo demasiado bien.

Apenas y podía moverse para acomodarse en su cama, miro el reloj que estaba en unos pequeños escritorio a su lado. 4:35 P.m. Y le costaba demasiado siquiera concentrarse, pero eso no era causa del arduo entrenamientos si no por Toshiro Hitsugaya, la persona en que no dejaba de pensar y que igualmente llevaba 3 días sin ver, desde aquel pleito entre el, Hinamori y ella no supo nada mas de él.

Tocaron la puerta un par de veces.

— Pase — dijo Karin sin moverse ni un centímetro.

— ¿Kurosaki-san? — se oyó en la puerta, era un subordinado de medio gruño para hacerle saber que se encontraba en la habitacion, y que no se encontraba de humor. — Kurosaki-taicho le mando llamar.

— ¿Que quiere? — pregunto con flojera.

— No dijo, pero quiere verla dice que es urgente.

— Dile que ya voy. — susurro pesadamente. El subordinado se fue. Ella todavía se quedo en la cama un par de minutos hasta que decidió que tenía que ir con su hermano, se levanto un poco adolorida y usando shumpo llego a la oficina, cuanto menos se tardaran, mas pronto estaría de nuevo en su cama. — ichi-nii que pasa.

— Karin siéntate, — le ordeno serio, vaya el cargo de capitán lo había cambiado mucho por que en otras ocasiones, muy pocas, nunca había estado tan serio. Karin lo obedeció, dio un leve suspiro al sentir su cuerpo descansando, al sentir que sus piernas adoloridas y seguramente con moretones no cargaban el peso de su cuerpo. Ichigo se limito a darle una mirada fugas antes de ver los papeles que estaban en su escritorio. — Karin debido a el incidente con el ryoka tiempo, Toshiro y yo decidimos vigilar el rukongai, claro a espaldas de Yamamoto-soutaicho, pensamos que después de unos cuantos días sin nada de situaciones parecidas, ya todo se había calmado pero, en cuanto retiramos a los shinigami del lago sur, hubo 2 ataques, ambos dan tu descripción Karin.

— No pensaras que yo fui ¿verdad? — dijo alterada.

— Claro que no Karin, pero es obvio que alguien quiere incriminarte.

— No sé quien podría ser, — dijo mas para ella que para su hermano, de inmediato pensó en Hinamori pero esto ocurría desde antes de su rivalidad, y no tenía ninguna otra enemiga ahí.

— Estamos investigando pero, si esto no se arregla pronto tendrás que irte al mundo humano, solo espero que Yamamoto-soutaicho no lo descubra por que los tres estaremos en graves problemas, en especial tu.

Karin asintió ligeramente, no podía dejar que su nombre fuera manchado de esa manera, ella no había hecho nada de eso y no la iban a culpar por algo así, tendría que ir al rukongai pero primero descansaría.

Volvió a su cuarto con shumpo, apenas y tuvo fuerzas para ponerse la pijama y de inmediato se recostó. Paso varios minutos, quizá una hora y no podía dormirse, se removía en la cama, era algo extraño ya que cuando estaba cansa, si quiera un poquito por entrenamientos o algún Hollow, no alcanzaba ni a llegar a su cuarto y se quedaba dormida en el sillón.

Se coloco una almohada en la cabeza para evitar ver la luz que entraba por la ventana, realmente quería dormir. Una risa proveniente de los más recónditos lugares de su mundo se escucho hasta con eco en su mente, de nuevo esa estúpida Hollow que se la pasa burlándose de ella y diciendo las cientos de cosas que hará cuando tenga su cuerpo, cosa que cabreaba a la pelinegra, en especial cuando esas cosas tenían que ver con su querido capitán Hitsugaya.

El solo bufo con desagrado, se oyó la puerta de nuevo.

— Pase — dijo con la misma flojera que la vez pasada. Ni se molesto en ver quién era. — si de nuevo me llama ichi-nii dile que venga el.

— No me manda Kurosaki — le contestó de inmediato supo que no era un subordinado, de hecho era la persona a quien más deseaba ver y a la vez a la que menos quería ver.

Se levantó de golpe, ahí en la puerta estaba Toshiro, intento no verlo a los ojos, no quería que su fuerza de voluntad y todo sus pensamientos se vinieran abajo.

Estaba por preguntarle que hacia ahí pero repaso la situación por unos momentos, ella acostada en la cama, despeinada, con ropa que no cubría mucho, adolorida y con moretones en varias partes de su cuerpo, seguramente el ya se había dado cuenta de ello porque la miraba de pies a cabeza, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Si que era una situación incómoda, en la que lamentablemente bajo la guardia completamente, nunca se imagino que alguien tomaría provecho de eso para atacar pero lamentablemente así fue, el Hollow ataco.

— Vaya que divertido — sonó la voz de esa estúpida Hollow. Antes de que ella dijera o hiciera algo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo. "¿qué demonios?" pensó, mientras que veía como comenzaba a levantarse, no tenía control de su cuerpo.

— No tienes fuerza de voluntad, este cuerpo ya es mío— dijo mientras que veía su cuerpo moverse. Estúpida Hollow, era todo lo que podía pensar.

— Shiro—chan — susurro "Karin" con un tono sensual y profundo que ella nunca se había oído. Camino lentamente hacia Toshiro hasta estar frente a él, parecía una leona que había visto a una deliciosa presa. Toshiro estaba nervioso por el comportamiento de Karin, sintió como las manos de la pelinegra se colgaban de su cuello dando pequeñas caricias en su nuca.

— k.. ka ..Karin — susurro el muy nervioso.

— Vamos a divertirnos un rato — le susurro al oído. Toshiro se sonrojo a más no poder.

"Karin" tomo su mano y lo llevo a la cama, Toshiro se dejo guiar, estaba en blanco tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero cuando menos lo había notado la pelinegra lo arrojo a la cama y se subió sobre él a horcadas.

Toshiro la vio a los ojos, parecían normales a simple vista, pero no tenían esa alegría, o ese sentimiento, el brillo que desprendía de sus ojos, obviamente no era Karin.

— tú no eres Karin — dijo tratando de no inmutarse, no debía de mostrar debilidad ante ella, tampoco placer, por lo tanto puso su cara seria y fría como si no tuviera sentimientos, tantos años que tenia de experiencia de fingir no tener sentimientos y en esa situación los agradecía. Aunque realmente sería algo difícil ya que aunque no fuera completamente Karin, era su cuerpo y no podía evitar los estragos que le producía en su cuerpo.

— Eso no importa ahora. Vamos a jugar un rato. — comenzó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello dejando algunas marcas, Toshiro rogaba a todos los dioses porque esa tortura acabara, porque si lo estaba disfrutando después de todo el era hombre, y no era como si se atreviera a lastimar el cuerpo de Karin.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Karin? — continuo hablando tenía que distraerse.

— No seas agua fiesta shiro-chan, eso no es de importancia.

— A mí si me importa. — con cuidado de no lastimarla, la empujo al lado para que cayera en la cama, y se levanto.

— Que amargado eres, no me digas que no quieres hacerlo, tu no pareces del otro lado y además yo no soy estúpida como Karin, se que ella te gusta. Mírala está servida ante ti prácticamente en charola de plata. Oh ya se lo que quieres, no quieres hacer todo el trabajo. Por eso no te preocupes guapo — dijo mientras comenzaba a subirse la camisa para quitársela, pero Toshiro la detuvo de inmediato.

— Yo no me aprovecharía de Karin así.

— Claro como digas, deberías dejar tu estúpida mascara de moral, esto es lo que quieres tú lo sabes.

— Tú eres su Hollow no es así.

— Vaya que listo eres, pero eso no me sirve de nada, mejor voy a conseguir a alguien que si quiera divertirse.

"Karin" quería usar shumpo para irse pero antes de salir por la puerta Toshiro la detuvo.

— No voy a permitir que le hagas algo así a Karin.

— Aja como si te importara su bienestar.

— Claro que me importa, no quiero que nadie haga sufrir a Karin.

— Pues para tu información tu ya lo hiciste¿ por quién crees que ha llorado tu querida Karin? Pero bueno ella también lo merecía, por ser tan idiota.

Toshiro se quedo completamente, callado, no se imagino nunca que Karin lloraría, ella parecía ser una persona fuerte e independiente y probablemente lo peor era que el le había provocado el llanto la razón, bueno esa no le importaba en lo absoluto, ella derramo lagrimas por el y eso era lo suficiente como para sentirse culpable.

— Ahora suéltame — ordeno molesta, comenzó a golpear a Toshiro, este esquivaba cada golpe sin soltarla. El cuerpo de Karin no estaba del todo sano, estaba agotado y las fuerzas del Hollow sobre Karin comenzaban a desvanecerse, no tardo mucho para que su cuerpo cayera y la verdadera Karin tomara el lugar que le correspondía.

Karin volteo a mirar a Toshiro casi con miedo, este de inmediato la soltó.

Hubo un gran silencio incomodo.

— Lo siento — dijo el peliblanco muy serio. — Siento haberte hecho llorar.

— No te preocupes, no deberías de creerle a esa estúpida Hollow. — dio una sonrisa falsa, no era como si quisiera sonreír realmente después de todo lo que había pasado y la incomodidad que sentía.

— Aun así, no me gusta el hecho que hayas sufrido.

— A veces es bueno sufrir, te hace apreciar más cuando eres feliz. —sse quedaron callados hasta que una pregunta para romper el silencio se le ocurrió a Karin. — a que viniste.

— Quiero hablar contigo.

— No hay mucho de que hablar o si.

— Hay algo que tengo que decirte. — Era cierto, quería decirle lo que sentía. Tubo exactamente 3 días para meditar todo y ya era hora de que se lo dijera, no quería seguir aparentando que no la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta, que no pensaba en ella cada minuto y que no se preocupaba al extremo por ella, tanto como para querer protegerla de todo mal, ya no podía callárselo y aunque ella sintiera lo mismo o no, no podían estar juntos, por lo menos quería decí profundamente. Eso iba a ser dificil. ¿Le estaban sudando las manos? Si, y sentía la garganta cerrada, pero tenía que hacerlo ya, de lo contrario no podría hacerlo otro día. se armo de valor y dijo tormpemente. — Karin yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Karin se quedo callada como si estuviera en shock. No se lo esperaba. siempre supuso que a él le gustaba Hinamori, no era muy experta en ese tipo de cosas, ya que la mayoría de su vida se la paso con hombres en asuntos completamente distintos pero usualmente cuando un chico y una chica sentían lo mismo terminaban siendo novios y felices con sus peleas por tonterías y reconciliaciones, "pero ellos no tenían a la sociedad de almas detrás de ellos." pensó

— Toshiro yo… — ¿Que debería decir' ¿Qué le correspondía? No, aun no tenía el valor, ¿Qué no sentía lo mismo que él? No, no quería mentirle. Así que solo se quedó callada mientras evitaba verlo a los ojos.

Toshiro en cambio, aunque por fuera parecía serio y seguro, por dentro su corazón latía más que nunca, su cuerpo luchaba por no sonrojarse y su mente rogaba por una respuesta. ¿Por qué demonios se quedaba callada? Seguramente buscaba la forma más indolora para rechazarlo, o quizá estaba pensado en otro hombre, uno de sus compañeros, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, tendría que enfrentarse a los celos, pero si ella elegía a otra persona estaba bien ella sería feliz no y eso era lo único que importaba, era mejor, ella estaría con un humano y no con un shinigami o por lo menos eso usaba para consolarse, porque a pesar de todo, era egoísta y la quería a su lado.

"Oyete a ti mismo Toshiro, eres patético ¿Desde cuando eres tan inseguro?" se regañaba mentalmente. Era cierto él no era así en definitiva Karin lo traía loco.

— Toshiro yo…— volvió a repetir, ella no era así, no era una cobarde, era una persona valiente, le tomo años ser así, y ahora se comportaba como una gallina asustada. — Toshiro, al diablo con todo — susurro antes de que son shumpo se lanzara a sus brazos para besarle intensamente.

Sus labios acariciando salvajemente los de ella en un beso lleno de necesidad y pasión, el, coloco sus manos en la cadera de ella para acercarla más a él. Ella paso sus manos por el cuello de él acariciando lentamente su nuca .

El quería estar con ella

Ella quería estar con él.

Lo demás ya no importaba.

Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones tuvieron que separarse, se miraron un par de segundos a los ojos, tenían ese tinte carmín impregnado en sus mejillas y sus corazones latían demasiado. Karin rompió el contacto visual para posar su cabeza en el pecho de este y abrazarlo.

— Sabes que estamos rompiendo las reglas ¿verdad? — pregunto ingenuamente Toshiro mientras que acariciaba el pelo de esta.

Obviamente sabía que estaban rompiendo las reglas, pero quería asegurarse que ella estaba convencida de eso.

—No me importa romper las reglas — dijo decidida. Así era la Karin que el recordaba — Además, me gusta estar contigo — admitió sonrojándose aun mas. — ¿y a ti te importa romper las reglas? Después de todo eres el capitán Hitsugaya?

— Ya he roto varias reglas al encubrir los ataques del rukongai, una mas no creo que me afecte tanto. — susurro con una sonrisa sin gracia en su rostro. — además esta puedo disfrutarla.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ya no tenían nada más que decirse, solo disfrutaban el uno del otro. No era como si se pusieran a decirse cursilería y media, ese no era su estilo.

Todo era paz en esos instantes hasta que la puerta se abrió, era su hermana que veía aquella escena con ternura, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia se soltaron y se alejaron uno del otro.

— Yuzu yo…

— No te preocupes Karin-chan, ya era hora de que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos.

— Tu sabias que…

— Te conozco demasiado bien Karin-chan. Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Y no se preocupen no diré nada.

— Gracias Yuzu.

— O por cierto Daisuke-Kun te busca.

— ¿Daisuke?— inquirió confundida. Dio una mirada rápida a Toshiro que tenía el ceño fruncido. — dile que ahorita voy.

Yuzu salió de ahí sonriente.

— ¿Que hace Daisuke aquí? — pregunto Toshiro algo enojado.

— No lo sé pero ahorita lo voy a averiguar.

Toshiro le dio un fugaz beso, bueno fugaz para él, pero en general si se tomo su tiempo, ella tuvo que retirarlo lentamente.

— Lo siento — dijo Toshiro tímidamente — Me gusta besarte. — admitió mientras desviaba la mirada.

Ella igual de sonrojada le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

— Es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde, te veré mañana — dijo el inclinándose para besarla pero Karin le corto el trayecto poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

— Hasta mañana — susurro ella, con una sonrisa traviesa, le dio un efímero beso… no más bien un roce de labios y salió de la habitación.

Karin se dirigió a la sala del escuadrón, ahí le esperaba daisuke, parecía estar en su mundo.

— Hola — Llamó su atención la pelinegra.

— Hola Karin, siento a estas horas. Pero necesitaba verte.

— Supongo, por eso viniste no… ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Estás bien? Estas sumamente roja. — Parece que el rubor no se había disminuido en el trayecto.

— Si estoy bien no te preocupes. Ahora si dime a que vienes.

— Bueno, ¿podrías salir conmigo?

— no... ¿Daisuke esta invitación es…?

—No. No. No es lo que piensas, quería hablar contigo solo eso.

— Lo siento pero estoy muy cansada y adolorida, ahorita lo único que quiero es descansar un rato.

"si claro adolorida, tanto que el noble y generoso capitán Hitsugaya te estaba dando primero auxilios con su lengua en tu boca verdad" decía el Hollow molesta, si que estaba celosa. Comenzó a quejarse de cómo ella se había aprovechado de la situación y que todo eso paso gracias a ella pero Karin dejo de ponerle atención.

— Bueno mejor vuelvo otro día. — se acerco a ella y susurro. — Pero, solo una advertencia, cuídate de el capitán Hitsugaya, trae algo entre manos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No puedo decírtelo ahora, pero él no es tan inocente como aparenta. Bueno que descanses— después de eso se fue.

Karin se quedo unos momentos pensando, que Toshiro no era tan inocente como aparentaba, pff eran tonterías, ella no podía permitirse dudar de él, seguramente Daisuke estaba confundido o mal interpretando algo.

Ya un poco cansada fue directo a su cuarto a descansar, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día.

Nuevamente, tuvo el mismo sueño que cada noche, estaba en ese claro, rodeado de esa selva tan espesa, y ahí estaba esa mujer hermosa.

— De nuevo no quieres hablarme, ¿no me dirás tu nombre? — cuestiono la pelinegra. Se notaba que era su zampakutoh, era igual de necia que ella. — ¡oh por favor! Me estoy haciendo fuerte por ti, todo este estúpido entrenamiento que casi me mata y tú no puedes siquiera hablarme.

— Ese es tu error — susurro por primera vez aquella mujer con una voz melodiosa.

— ¿A que te refieres con que ese es mi error? — cuestiono, pero la mujer no le contesto, de la nada un fuego muy intenso la rodeo y desapareció.

Bueno al menos había hablado ese ya era un avance.

— Eres una maldita — sintió como una presencia se acercaba peligrosamente a ella la esquivo justo a tiempo, era obvio que esa presencia le atacaría. — Yo quería al blanquito para mí y tú te aprovechaste.

— Vaya que celosa eres.

— No estoy celosa, pero no me gusta que yo haga el trabajo y tú te lleves el premio.

— No hiciste ningún trabajo solo me avergonzaste.

— ¡Bah!. Estaba a punto de caer. Pero eso no importa, si el blanquito no tiene tan buenos gustos, entonces allá él, pero no importa, ya tengo una nueva presa, ese Daisuke no esta nada mal y creo que el si caería en menos de 5 segundos.

— No creas que vas a volver a tener mi cuerpo a tu disposición de mi depende que jamás vuelvas a usarlo.

— Eso crees tú, pero yo soy tus más bajos deseos, yo soy la representación de todo lo negativo en ti, solo tengo que esperar, ningún ser vivo puede deshacerse de esa parte de uno mismo. Solo espera y ya verás.

Despertó justo un minuto antes de que la alarma sonara. Estiro cada músculo que tenía, ya no estaba tan adolorida como antes… no, mentira, le dolían aun mas, pero eso no evitaba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenia, claro gracias a Toshiro.

Se metió al baño y relajo todo su cuerpo, paz y tranquilidad, lamentablemente esas nunca duran mucho tiempo, y comenzó a pensar en varias cosas como por ejemplo, de ahora en adelante, cual iba a ser la relación que tenían ambos, que tal si ella no es como el imaginaba y se arrepiente, además hoy lo iba a volver a ver pero a qué horas, cuando.

Estaba confundida, y odiaba eso parecía una simple chiquilla cualquiera y normal.

"porque soy un chiquilla cualquiera" al fin y al cabo a pesar que se comportara tan valiente e independiente todo el tiempo tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar en cualquier momento.

Noto que si seguía pensando se le haría realmente tarde así que decidió dejar de pensar y arreglarse para ir a su entrenamiento, no quería saber cómo castigaba la impuntualidad soi fong—sensei.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO, VAYA POR FIN, ME TARDE MUCHO PERO BUENO, CREO QUE ESTOY UN POCO DESILUCIONADA DE MI PROPIA HISTORIA, QUERIA PONERLE VARIAS COSAS MAS PERO SE ME OLVIDARON, BUENO ESPERO RECORDARLAS PRONTO. **

**ESPERO REVIEWS ONEGAI. **


	6. discuciones

BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO NO A MI.

Capitulo 6: Discusiones

Jadeaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, intentaba atraer bruscamente aire a sus pulmones para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo sudoroso y caliente estaba más que entumecido, probablemente tuviera algún desgarre o algo parecido, pero eso no opacaba su felicidad. Una alegre y brillante sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, volvería a ver a Toshiro y eso le era bastante como para dejar que Soi Fong siguiera torturándola por un rato más.

Justo cuando Soi Fong desapareció del campo de entrenamiento esta se dejo caer sobre sus piernas y se acomodo en el suelo, estaba tan cansada que dudaba que pudiera descansar, pero no había tiempo para eso, tenía que asearse, y esperar a Toshiro, que aunque no sabía cuando vendría estaba segura que lo haría, confiaba en el plenamente, por eso no dio importancia a las advertencias de Daisuke, Toshiro nunca le haría nada para dañarla. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, Karin hubiera adoptado una posición de ataque de no sé por el similar reiatsu que sintió. De ese lugar donde Karin poso su mirada salió una ex teniente de pechos enormes.

— KARIIIIIIN-CHAAAAN — grito arrojándose a ella y abrazándola mientras igual se tiraba al suelo. Karin con su cara entre los pecho de esta y sin poder retroceder para tomar aire intentaba apartarla de ese abrazo, por fin lo logro cuando la empujo levemente.

— Rangiku-san te molestaría no intentar matarme con...Esas.

— Lo siento Karin-chan pero estoy tan alegre por tu relación con mi taicho.

— ¿cómo lo supiste? — inquirió mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el piso.

— Bueno, yo fui la teniente más eficiente y confiable de mi taicho — (si tu eficiente aha ¬.¬)

Karin le miro incrédula.

— Entonces el te lo dijo.

— Bueno no precisamente pero no hace falta palabras, es decir debes de ver la buena vibra que tiene, esta tan de buen humor e incluso se puede decir que sonrío.

— Oh — susurro ella, parece que a Toshiro le pasaba lo mismo que a ella.

— Y dime ¿qué paso ayer? ¿como es mi taicho en la cama?

La pelinegra se exalto casi ahogándose con la saliva que estaba pasando en ese momento, y poniéndose más roja que nunca.

— ¿Qué? — solo pudo decir eso.

— Vamos Karin-chan no seas tímida cuéntame todo, que posición usaron,

— n... No, yo y Toshiro no hicimos eso.

— Oh — dijo desilusionada. — Pero ¿qué hicieron en todo el rato que estuvieron juntos abrasarse y ya?

— Tienes algún problema con eso. Además como puedes pensar eso, yo solo tengo 15 años.

— ¿Y? no sabes lo que yo hacía cuando tenía esa edad.

— No quiero saberlo

— Pero no te preocupes sí, yo te ayudare

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya se, salgamos de compras al mundo humano, te comprare lencería, eso siempre funciona.

— n...No, yo… no creo que yo y Toshiro debamos hacer "eso".

— pero que aburridos.

Karin decidió cambiar de tema antes de poder ruborizase más.

— Rangikusan, puedo preguntarte algo. — Esta sintió. — ¿como era la relación que Toshiro tenía con Hinamori? — El semblante de Rangiku se puso serio.

— Es una larga historia y no sé si tengas tiempo.

— El camino de aquí a el escuadrón 5 es largo, puedes contármela en el camino

— Bien

0o0

Hacia medía hora que Rangiku la había dejado en las puertas del escuadrón, tenía cosas que hacer. Karin se metió meditando todo lo que le había dicho la ex teniente de Toshiro, se dio una ducha rápida y ya arreglada se acostó en la cama. Aun era temprano como para que Toshiro viniera, por lo que le dijo Matsumoto estaba algo ocupado en su oficina. Así que decidió ir a visitarlo, después de todo, que una amiga vaya a visitar a su otro amigo no era nada que levantara sospechas.

Iba camino al escuadrón 10, ya podía andar por los caminos del Sereitei sin perderse lo cual era un alivio, ya no tendría que tener la ayuda de alguien para pasear o ir a alguna parte.

Justo cuando estaba por tocar en la puerta del escuadrón 10 una voz la detuvo.

— Parece que estas muy orgullosa de tu triunfo. — Se escucho una voz detrás de ella, sabía perfectamente de quien pertenecía y eso solo significaba problemas.

— Yo no estaba peleando contigo por Toshiro, Hinamori

— No digas su nombre, no quiero oír su nombre de tus labios, tú no lo mereces.

— Deberías dejar esto, solo te lastimas mas, y también a Toshiro, el te quiere como a una hermana y le duele que estés tengas esa actitud.

— Yo quiero que me quiera como mujer.

—Si realmente lo quieres… respóndeme una cosa, ¿lo quieres por él, o porque te consoló por la muerte de Aizen?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Si mal no tengo entendido, a ti te gustaba tu ex-capitán, ese que los traiciono. Cuando mi hermano lo derrotó, tu sufriste mucho no es así, entonces Toshiro te consoló y tu comenzaste a pensar que estabas enamorada de él.

— Te equivocas, yo estoy enamorada de Toshiro, no es una ilusión.

— Pero, antes de que pasar la traición de Aizen, ustedes eran amigos y tú no te sentías atraída por él, luego cuando Aizen intento culparlo de su supuesto asesinato, tu le creías y lo culpaste, osaste levantar tu Zampakutoh frente a él con intención de quitarle la vida.

— No… no yo… — su voz se quebró y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer inconscientemente. A Karin no le gustaba causar ese dolor a ninguna persona, pero era la cruel realidad, y ella tenía que entenderlo. — ¿quién te dijo todo eso?

— eso no es de importancia,

— Yo lo quiero a él, y Aizen-sama…

— Sama — cuestiono la pelinegra, obviamente no lo había podido olvidar.

— yo…

— Hinamori, entiendo que estas confundida, pero no hieras a Toshiro con eso.

— Yo… amo a Toshiro — dijo entre sollozos — tú, solo intentas confundirme.

— Hinamori no…

— todo sería mejor si Toshiro no te hubiera conocido el estaría conmigo ahora porque él se hubiera enamorado de mi, yo sería la persona que poseyera su corazón.

Hinamori estaba inconsolable, no quería oír eso, quería convencerse de que esa no era la verdad, que Karin estaba mintiendo para separarla de Toshiro que desde un principio debió de ser suyo.

— Tú no lo amas Hinamori — susurro Karin sin voltear a verla.

— tú no eres nadie para decir sobre mis sentimientos. Yo lo amo, además, si tu lo amaras no deberías de estar con él, le traes muchos problemas, si lo descubren estando contigo pueden quitarle su cargo como capitán en el mejor de los casos — habló Hinamori ahora más calmada.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, comenzó a hacerla sentir culpable, si Toshiro perdía su cargo como capitán seguramente terminaría odiándola, el simple hecho de pensar que esa posibilidad existía le aterro, como podía arriesgar el buen nombre de su… bueno no podría decir amigo porque era más que ello, tampoco novio porque, aparte que nunca se había quedado en ese trato, ese era el motivo por el que le quitarían su cargo.

Pero bueno ella le había dado muchos golpes bajos, con algo tenía que desquitarse.

— Yo… — articuló la pelinegra

— Admítelo, eres una egoísta, mejor vete y deja todo como antes.

— Karin… Hinamori — se escucho una voz de tras de Karin, Hinamori podía verlo perfectamente.

—to...Toshiro — susurro Hinamori. — ¿desde cuándo estás ahí?

— Lo suficiente

Karin tenía miedo de voltear, que le diría el chico, quizás en esa conversación se dio cuenta de todo lo que arriesgaba y terminaría con ella. Decidió dejar de hacer suposiciones, ya que siempre daban resultados horribles uno más aterrador que el anterior.

Giro sobre sus tobillos para verlo, tenía la mirada triste.

— Toshi…

— Entra Karin — le cedió el paso.

Esta entro tímidamente.

— Hinamori, te quiero como a una hermana, eres una de las personas mas importantes pero... No me agrada que te metas en mis asuntos, y menos con mi novia. — sentenció Toshiro con un tono que parecía molesto.

Entro a la oficina.

Había oído bien, el dijo ¿novia? si, lo dijo. Karin no podía creerlo, se sintió patética por enterarse hasta ese momento, pero no era su culpa él nunca se lo pidió, pero debió de sacar esa conclusión tan obvia.

— Karin, no me gusta que pelees con Hinamori.

— Ella empezó.

— No me importa, ustedes tienes que dejar de odiarse algún día.

— Cuando ella acepte que eres mío…— se arrepintió al pronunciar esas palabras, genial ahora Toshiro creerá que ella lo ve como un objeto y peor de SU propiedad, Karin odiaba tener tanta incertidumbre e inseguridad. Ella no era así pero Toshiro le había cambiado o más bien, había sacado sus verdaderos temores y debilidades. — bueno... No, yo quise decir… es que.

Sintió sus fuertes brazos en su cadera, la estaba abrazando.

— Supongo, que en cierto modo yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía. — le susurro al oído, si no fuera porque estaba recargada y asegurada con los brazos del peliblanco si no hubiera terminado en el suelo por que sus piernas flaquearon, cada vez que se acercaba mas el sonido y su aliento

Desde cuando Toshiro era tan… comunicativo, no hubiera creído que Toshiro le estuviera hablando así. Donde había quedado su orgullo y frialdad,… no importaba le gustaba estar así.

Toshiro veía a su novia, temblar bajo sus brazos, sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, tenía su cuerpo relajado y el la sostenía, era algo lindo. Por fin después de tanto pensar anoche, decidió que era la mejor opción seguir adelante con ella. Porque era la única persona con quien se sentía a gusto y no tenía que disfrazarse con esa mascara de frialdad con quien trataba a todo el mundo, incluyendo a ella, pero no tenía que hacerlo más, era relajante, sentía como ese peso de guardar las apariencias para tener un poco de respeto, dejar de comer cosas dulce, nunca poder relajarse por hacer entrenamientos, y solo centrarse en el trabajo, esa era su vida desde siempre, cuando era niño antes de entrar a la academia shinigami pocos veces era feliz, era desparecido por todos y solo podía sentirse bien cuando pasaba tiempo con su abuela y su amiga Hinamori, aunque métodos modos lo trataba como niño pequeño. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenía a Karin, por eso iba a disfrutar ahora que toda esa carga de había desvanecido. Incluso se le había olvidado sobre el asunto de Hinamori.

La tomo de la cintura y la alzo por sus pies, sin que pudiera tocar el suelo y la llevó al sillón, ahí la sentó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla.

— No tienes miedo de que Hinamori nos acuse.

— No, Hinamori no nos delatara, ella me lo prometió cuando le conté que andamos de novios.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Ayer en la noche, después de irme de tu casa. — Karin frunció levemente el ceño.

— ¿Y cómo pudo prometerlo?

— Se lo pedí por favor.

— Así de simple.

— Me costó trabajo convencerla, creí que ya estaba convencida, pero por lo visto hace unos momentos no.

Karin se quedó callada, no por que quisiera si no porque sus labios estaban ocupados recibiendo alegremente a los de Toshiro. Karin coloco su mano en la nuca de Toshiro intensificando el beso, comenzó a sentir el peso de Toshiro sobre ella, como si le estuviera empujando hacia atrás, esta le siguió y quedaron acostados en el sillón, el sobre ella, sin despegarse ni un solo momento.

Sintió como Toshiro acariciaba su labio inferior, soltó un pequeño suspiro lo cual Toshiro aprovecho e introdujo su lengua en la boca de esta. Karin de inmediato reacciono y le correspondió, estaba comenzando a asustarse, nunca había besado así a alguien, y no parecía dar tregua y detenerse, bueno, no es como si quisiera detenerse. Ese roce entre sus lenguas era tan placentero como si estuviera saboreando una dulce paleta.

El aire comenzó a escasearles el aire así que apenas y se separaron unos centímetros para exhalar aire por la boca.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, aun no se acostumbraban.

—Toshiro —susurró ella.

— ¿Que hacían ambas aquí?

— Venía a visitarte, y me la encontré aquí.

— Es mejor olvidarnos de este incidente. Por ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

— Toshiro, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

— Lo que sea — le susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba la cara. Karin se tomo unos segundo para poder sentir las caricias de Toshiro.

— Acompáñame al Rukongai. — Toshiro se detuvo y la miro extrañado.

— Al Rukongai… lo siento Karin pero no puedes ir.

— ¿Por qué no? — inquirió un poco molesta. Toshiro se separo y fue a su escritorio.

—Podría ser peligroso. Hay una persona que esta asesinando personas fingiendo ser tú crees voy a aceptar que vayas

— Por eso quiero ir, yo soy la más perjudicada en esto, quiero ayudar a investigar.

— Ayudas mas quedándote aquí que convirtiéndote en un blanco.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?

— Simplemente quiero que sea prudente.

— No soy una inútil como para quedarme sentada a ver que mi hermanito y tu arreglen mis problemas. — las cosas ya había subido de tono, en menos de in minuto habían estado en pleno arrumaco y ahora estaba peleándose. Ambos se quedaron callados y Karin salió furiosa de ahí, no podía creer que Toshiro la hubiera subestimado tanto.

Iba caminado muy enojada, no importaba que él no la acompañara, ella podría ir sola.


	7. daisuke

Capitulo 7. Daisuke.

Apenas se las arreglo para poder pasar al Rukongai pero eso lo había logrado, se encontraba en la entrada al primer distrito. Todo era muy pintoresco, parecía el verdadero Japón en la era Edo, había hogares y tiendas por todas partes, y la gente parecía alegre, familias de espíritus que estaban realmente felices.

Se podía notar la paz en ese lugar algo reconfortante lamentablemente, la paz nunca dura para siempre y notó como las personas comenzaban a mirarla y a murmurar cosas. Los espíritus estaban en las orillas del camino viéndola con odio, como si tuviera una enfermedad extremadamente mortal y contagiosa.

Trato de ignorar eso, quizá estaba exagerando o era por el uniforme de shinigami que portaba.

— Lárgate de aquí — grito alguien que no pudo reconocer.

— Vete asesina — grito esta vez un niño de aproximadamente 11 años.

Tenía que haber esperado eso. Después de todo, una persona ha tomado su forma para matar ryokas sin ninguna razón aparente. Comenzó a sentir que algo se acerca a toda velocidad, pudo esquivar varios objetos que las personas comenzaron lanzar, eran muchos iban desde comida hasta cosas pesadas como rocas y sillas, la mayoría pudo esquivarlo pero algunas cosas le daban de lleno en el cuerpo, la fuerza eso no iba con ella, no quería huir ella no era la responsable, porque tendría que pagar los platos rotos de otros. Obviamente no podía simplemente cesar el ataque con palabras pero tampoco iba a emplear

— Ya basta — gritó pero nadie le hacía caso.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y se la llevaba de ahí.

Se detuvo a las afueras del Rukongai en un bosque.

— ¿Estás bien? — reconoció de inmediato de esa voz.

— Daisuke, que haces aquí.

— Iba a visitar a mi hermana, y te vi con los aldeanos.

— ¿Tienes una hermana?

— Sí, luego te contare sobre ella, ahora quisiera hablar contigo.

— Oye si es acerca de Toshiro , no quiero hablar sobre eso.

— Es algo que tienes que saber. Desde que llegaste aquí, se habían presentado varios ataques al Rukongai, según las descripciones es …

— Eso lo sé Daisuke, es una persona que se hace pasar por mi.

— No me sorprende que estés enterada pero, como teniente del escuadrón 10 empecé a investigar, y … el resultado

— Habla ya, acaso sabes quien es el bastardo que se hace pasar por mi.

— No estoy seguro, pero .. Hace poco supe que mi taicho tiene una habilidad donde puede reproducir la apariencia de cualquiera con hielo,

— Espera un momento, estás diciendo que Toshiro… claro que no, el nunca me traicionaría.

—Yo también pensaba eso pero, lo he estado investigando y resulta que una hora antes de los ataques, mi taicho sale del Sereitei, no he podido seguirle, le pierdo el rastro, pero aun así, creo que su ex teniente está involucrada

— Lo que estás diciendo es una estupidez

— Escúchame, no solo es eso, en el Sereitei hay una bodega por parte de el escuadrón de investigación con cientos de artefactos del mundo humano que alguna vez interesaron a Kurotsuchi—taicho, pero ahora que ya los ha investigado se ha olvidado de ellos, se supone que el paso está prohibido para todos exceptuando a los capitanes.

— Toshiro nunca me incriminaría. ¿Que ganaría con eso?

— Eso es lo que estoy investigando.

— Todo lo que has dicho no son más que coincidencias además…

— Yo tampoco quisiera pensar esto pero, es la realidad, Hitsugaya-taicho te esta inculpando, y quizá por eso se acerco a ti, le has revelado información que le pudiera ser muy útil para inculparte.

— No te creo.

— No puedo asegurar que él fuera, pero te recomiendo que estés muy alerta.

— No estaré alerta, Toshiro nunca me haría algo así yo, creo en el ciegamente — era imposible que ella dudara de su novio, aunque en ese momento estuvieran peleados, estaba claro que el no podría hacerle eso, que ganaría, nada, simplemente saldría perjudicado.

— No podré convencerte, cuando tenga más pruebas las mostrare ante ti, si es verdad que Hitsugaya-taicho es inocente entonces no tienes por qué temer, siendo sincero yo también quisiera que estuviera equivocado.

—Creo que es mejor que vuelva al primer distrito aun tengo que investigar.

— Karin, me gustaría invitarte a comer algo a la casa de mi hermana además, no eres muy bien bienvenida aquí.

— Sería demasiadas molestias además, como puedo confiar en ti si desconfías de mi no… digo de Toshiro.

— Yo me uní al escuadrón 10 porque siempre he admirado a Hitsugaya-taicho, era el capitán más joven de la historia y era muy fuerte, y pensaba que si el siendo tan joven era un capitán yo también podía, Hitsugaya—taicho es la persona a la que más admiro, y realmente quisiera negarlo pero, las pruebas apunta a él, aun no estoy seguro.

— Daisuke, yo te voy a probar que Toshiro es inocente.

— Eso espero.

Comenzaron a caminar, Daisuke seguía contándole cosas acerca de su taicho, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa donde, entraron, era de madera y tenía una parte destrozada.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?— pregunto Karin algo curiosa por la casa.

— Uno de los ataques del Rukongai, fue aquí, mi hermana fue una de las víctimas, gracias a dios no sufrió muchos daños.

— Ahora entiendo porque te pusiste a investigar.

— Mi hermana es lo más preciado que tengo en la vida, no voy a permitir que le sucediera algo, yo quiero protegerla. Lamentablemente, ella sufre de una enfermedad desconocida, y se la vive postrada en cama o hay veces que en una silla de ruedas.

Caminaron hasta un cuarto, el cuarto era chico, solo había un pequeño futon donde se encontraba una chica de pelo negro largo, estaba sumamente pálida y demacrada, a su lado una pequeño mueble donde había unas cuantas flores.

— Hermana. — llamó Daisuke. — traigo a una amiga

— Que gustó, nunca traes a amigas aquí

— Ella es la novia de Hitsugaya-taicho.

— Vaya que envidia. — Karin vio a Daisuke.

— Lo sabías.

— Te he dicho que he investigado a Hitsugaya-taicho — le susurro como si fuera secreto, parecía que la tercera persona en esa habitación no sabía nada.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Kahoko

—Igualmente, yo soy Kurosaki Karin. — el semblante de la chica cambio, se veía asustada. —

— Tu… tu eres… — no podía hablar por el miedo, el solo recordar el ataque en el que ella era el blanco le hizo paralizarse del miedo.

— Hermana, cálmate, si te alteras te hará daño.

— Ella — comenzó a hiperventilar

— Kahoko, ella no es la misma persona, la que te ataco se hacía pasar por ella.

— Pero…

— Confía en mí, Karin es muy buena, sería incapaz de hacerte algo.

— e…Está bien, si ni-san está seguro de eso, yo también. Lamento el malentendido— se dirigió a Karin.

— No importa.

— Ni-san podrías traernos un té.

—Sí. — Daisuke salió de ahí.

— Karin-san, he oído que eres la novia de Hitsugaya-taicho.

— Mmh, pero se supone que era un secreto.

— No te preocupes, yo no diré nada, siempre pensé que Hitsugaya-taicho solo tenía ojos para Hinamori-Fukutaicho. — Karin desvió la mirada.

— Tu como sabes tanto.

— Bueno, antes de que me enfermara, fui shinigami de la 5 división, y hablaba mucho con Hinamori -fukutaicho, y veía como Hitsugaya—taicho la visitaba constantemente. Pero ahora que tengo esta enfermedad no puedo hacer mucho y tuve que relevarme de mi puesto.

—vaya.

— Daisuke ni-san me ha platicado de ti, sigues viva verdad.

— Sí.

— Me hubiera gustado visitar alguna vez el mundo de los vivos.

— Tu enfermedad es…

— Mortal, no se ha encontrado cura, y no me queda mucho tiempo.

— Entiendo, sabes dentro de una semana vuelvo a mi mundo, quizá pueda llevarte.

— Enserio.

— hare lo posible.

—Gracias.

Karin paso varías horas hablando con Kahoko, parecía una chica muy linda e inocente, la verdad, no se la podía imaginar como una shinigami.

— Karin, hay que irnos — dijo Daisuke. — ya ha anochecido.

— ¿De verdad? — dijo sorprendida — es cierto, me tengo que ir ichi-nii se preocupara.

— Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer.

— Bueno Kahoko, me voy.

— Espero que me visites mas Karin-san, me agrada tu compañía.

— Si — asintió.

Daisuke y Karin partieron.

— Tu hermana me agrado mucho.

— Sí, es lo único que tengo, y haría lo que fuera por ella.

— Por eso quieres atrapar a la persona que la ataco.

— Si

— Pero Toshiro no fue.

— El es del que mas sospecho pero, hay otras personas como Hinamori.

— ¿Hinamori?, pero cuando todo esto empezó ella ni me conocía.

— Rangiku-san tiene fotos tuyas, ella le contó a Hinamori sobre ti.

— Ella no me agrada, el sentimiento es mutuo pero no creo que ella fuera capaz de eso.

— La he investigado. Y la he visto merodeando la bodega de kurotsuchi—taicho.

— Pues si fue ella o cualquier otro, algún día lo sabremos.

— Karin. Muchas gracias por hablar con Kahoko, ella no tiene amigas, ni contacto con otra gente, pero ahora que hablaban ustedes dos, estaba muy feliz.

— Ella a mí también me cayo muy bien, por eso vendré otro día.

Antes que avanzara un paso más, Daisuke, se arrojo a ella abrazándola.

— Oé, no te pases. — estaba por aventarlo cuando Daisuke le susurro.

— Muchas gracias Karin, no sabes lo que significa para mi.

— No es nada, no exageres.

— Ella, siempre estuvo hundida en una completa soledad, cuando me hice shinigami ella pasaba las tardes sola viendo la ventana, había veces que la veía llorar. Pero soy un cobarde que no me atrevía a preguntar, y cuando me quedaba con ella, decía que se sentía culpable porque interfería con mi trabajo, pero hoy la vi sonreír de verdad, muchas gracias.

Se quedaron así unos segundo, Karin nunca había visto ese lado de Daisuke, era sensible, usualmente te hubiera burlado de él pero, por alguna razón lo comprendía, no era como si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo con Yuzu pero si había sentido impotencia y frustración por proteger a alguien, siempre trataba de proteger a su familia y a sus amigos, y cuando fallaba por cualquier razón, se desanimaba completamente, esa parte de ella, que parecía genética ya que Ichigo era igual, era la razón por la que se había forjado ese carácter, fuerte e independiente.

Pasaron unos segundos así hasta que escucharon una voz, que casi le provoca un infarto a Karin.

— Karin — inmediatamente, la pelinegra se separo de Daisuke.

— to .. Toshiro — susurro ella, esa situación no se veía bien, seguro malinterpretara todo. — que haces aquí.

— Cuando Yuzu me dijo que no habías pasado por aquí me imagine que estarías en el Rukongai. Te dije que no vinieras, pero tú nunca escuchas a nadie. — Toshiro parecía realmente alterado pero ni siquiera volteo a ver a Daisuke. Cuando se entero de que Karin había salido se habían preocupado como el infierno, no soporto la idea de que le pudiera pasar algo pro la falta de atención a ella, sabía lo testaruda que era, debió de3 haberse quedado y encerrarla con llave si era necesario.

Karin no alegó nada.

— Hay que irnos — ordenó Toshiro.

Todo el camino estuvo en silencio. Ninguno de los tres ni siquiera se volteo a mirar. Karin estaba temerosa, no quería que Toshiro pensara mal de ella y Daisuke, era solo conocidos, además el la abrazo ella nunca le correspondió.

Daisuke se separó de ellos apenas llegaron al escuadrón 5. Karin y Toshiro entraron hasta la habitación de las hermanas Kurosaki.

— Karin, que alegría que ya llegaste comenzaba a preocuparme. — dijo Yuzu abrazándola.

— Lo siento Yuzu. A la próxima te avisare.

— Sí. … etto, creo que mejor los dejo solos — dijo mientras salía. Se notaba el habiente tensó entre ambos.

— Toshiro yo…

— No vuelvas a hacer eso.

— Es que yo no hice nada el me abrazo y…

— Me refiero a que no vuelvas a preocuparme tanto. Sé que eres muy fuerte Karin, pero en estos instantes no puedes controlar tu poder, además tienes al Hollow y el limitador, si ese impostor te hubiera atacado no hubieras sobrevivido.

Era cierto, no tomo eso en cuenta.

— Yo lo siento.

Toshiro la abrazo y la pegó contra su pecho, ella correspondió al abrazo enseguida, le fascinaba estar en los brazos de Toshiro se sentía protegida y a gusto, como si ya no hubiera nadie a quien proteger y se pudiera tomar un descanso de tantas presiones que tuviera.

—Tenía que esperarlo de ti, tiendes a ser muy impulsiva. Pero así me gustas. —susurro mientras acariciaba su pelo suelto.

Karin se separó unos cuantos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos, y poder besarlo. Fue un beso lento y tierno, que expresaba varios sentimientos que no podían ser dichos con palabras.

— Gracias Toshiro — dijo separándose unos cuantos milímetros — eres el mejor. — lo volvió a besar.

— ¿qué hacías con Daisuke?

— me ayudo mucho cuando los habitantes del primer distrito me molestaron. Luego me presentó a su hermana, es una persona muy linda.

— Kahoko — Karin quería preguntar como sabía su nombre pero era algo muy normal, Daisuke era su subordinado así que, era normal que supiera varias cosas de el.

— Pensé que malinterpretarías el abrazo.

— Confío en ti plenamente. — le susurro antes de volver a besarla ahora con mas intensidad.

— siento molestar pero ya es muy tarde Hitsugaya-Kun. — susurro una tercera persona en la puerta — además ichi-nii va a venir en cinco minutos para revisar que estemos aquí.

— Entiendo, te veré mañana Karin. — se acerco su oído. — ¿que te parece si mañana tenemos una cita solo tú y yo?

Karin asintió.

Toshiro le robo un fugaz beso y se fue.

**lo hice en unas horas que bien, gracias a que por fin salí de mi celda … digo casa, en fin espero reviews.**

**Tania Walker. **


	8. primer enfrentamiento

Bleach no me pertenecen si no a Tite Kubo

Capitulo 8—. Primer enfrentamiento.

Recién había terminado el entrenamiento con Soi Fong, y se dirigía a su habitación, tenia que arreglarse para la cita con Toshiro, se metió a bañar. Recién estaba secando el pelo cuando Yuzu entro a la habitación.

— hermana ¿A dónde vas?

— Tendré una cita con Toshiro — dijo un poco avergonzada. Por un momento se había oído completamente normal, como cualquier chica de 15 años, sin nada paranormal como en realidad era

— Me alegro — susurro más no parecía que fuera así. De hecho últimamente no era tan alegre como antes.

— Yuzu ¿pasa algo?

—No para nada Karin-chan.

—No me mientas, te conozco.

— Es solo que, desde que llegamos aquí no hemos pasado tiempo juntas, yo con mis practicas y tú con tus entrenamientos y además ahora que tienes novio y te extraño.

— Es cierto, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas, no te preocupes mañana Soi Fong me dejo el día libre porque tiene mucho trabajo, así que podremos tener un día entre hermanas.

— Enserio

— Si — Yuzu le abrazo, ambas hermanas se querían mucho y eran muy unidas a pesar de ser diferentes en casi todos los aspectos.

Faltaban alrededor de 10 minutos según la hora acordada, Karin iba camino al lugar sin mucha prisa cuando escucho que una voz en su cabeza, ya se le hacía extraño que ella no le hubiera molestado.

— Mocosa dame tu lugar.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedírmelo?

— Rápido dame tu lugar.

— No, si lo que quieres es propasarte con Toshiro no te dejare.

— Ya es tarde … — apenas termino de decir eso, Karin sintió un gran golpe que hizo que se cayera. Volteo a ver a la persona que le había golpeado, era… ella.

"Karin" se acerco a ella pero está usando shumpo se alejo.

— Tu eres el bastardo que se hace pasar por mí. — la segunda Karin soltó una pequeña risita. Si eran idénticas parecía el reflejo en un espejo. "Karin" saco su zampakutoh, sin liberación pero comenzó intentar cortar a la verdadera, esta esquivaba con facilidad, no parecía muy rápida a comparación de ella.

Karin intentaba atacarla pero ninguno de sus ataques dio resultado.

— ¿quién eres? — pregunto la verdadera Kurosaki.

— Kurosaki Karin.

— Deja de bromear, dime tu verdadero nombre.

— Mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin, ya te lo he dicho, no te preguntare por tu nombre porque este será tu fin, impostora. — se estaba burlando, podía verlo en su estúpida sonrisa con sarna

— ¿Impostora? ¿Crees que puedes quedarte con mi identidad? Hasta aquí llegaste maldita.

Chocaron sus espadas con gran fuerza, ninguna tenía el reiatsu tan alto como para que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

—Idiota no puedes con ella — dijo la Hollow preocupada, si le pasaba algo a ese cuerpo seria su fin también, y no iba a permitirse perder su futuro cuerpo.

— ¿De que hablas ni siquiera es tan fuerte ni rápida?

— ¿No lo ves? te diriges a una trampa. Esta leyendo tus movimientos, quieres ver como peleas, acaso crees que una persona que logra evadir a 2 escuadrones del Sereitei sea tan débil.

Tenía razón, examinando bien a la copia, parecía no estar esforzándose, la Hollow tenía razón.

— Yo puedo con ella — dijo Karin.

Karin corrió hacia ella pero antes de que se acercara a menos de un metro algo frío la detuvo del pie. De reojo miro lo que la había detenido, se quedo en blanco, era hielo. No noto cuando la otro persona se dirigía ha ella para atravesarla con su espada, cuando el Hollow de Karin reacciono, tomo su cuerpo y pudo evitar que su espada la tocara, aunque le rozo en el hombro provocando una herida no muy grave debajo del codo.

— Por fin, me toca usar el cuerpo — dijo. El Hollow tenía una fuerza impresionante, el cuerpo de Karin, tenía una máscara de Hollow parecida a la de su hermano. Corrió Hacia la impostora y salto sobre ella lanzado kunais, uno de ellos se le clavo en la parte alta del hombro, no le dio ni tiempo para reaccionar ya que de inmediato la golpeo, esta salió volando, pero antes que recibiera el impacto contra varios árboles, un hielo la protegió aminorando el golpe.

El hielo desapareció junto con ella.

— Por fin un pelea. — suspiro la Hollow.

Karin comenzó a luchar por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Después de unos cuantos minutos de pelear por fin pudo moverse.

— Hielo — susurro sorprendida. Recordó la plática que tuvo con Daisuke " Hitsugaya-taicho te esta inculpando ", — Eso significa que ese maldito bastardo me engaño. — dijo con odio.

Mientras tanto en el lugar acordado donde sería la cita, se encontraba Toshiro recargado en un árbol con cara de preocupación.

Había sentido el reiatsu de Karin, pero no era completamente el de ella, era maligno. Supuso que era a causa de su Hollow, quería ir pero todo se tranquilizo y perdió el reiatsu, solo quedaba esperarla, aunque ya habían pasado 10 minutos y seguro no vendría, dio media vuelta. No podía quedarse ahí parado, estaba por empezar a andar cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él. Se volteo lentamente, era Karin, tenía su uniforma de shinigami sucio y arrugado, y sangraba un poco del hombro, su mirada desprendía un terrible enojo como nunca creyó ver en Karin.

— ¿Karin que paso? — se acerco a ella, esta no contesto solo seguía viéndola enojada.

Se tomo unos segundos antes de hablar tenía que contener todo el odio que tenia hacia ese estúpido shinigami.

— No soy idiota, no me gusta que intenten engañarme.

— ¿de qué hablas? ¿Quién te engaño?

— Tu… TU ESTUPIDO TENIENTE — grito con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿él te hizo esto?

— Estoy casi segura que el estúpido de Daisuke es el bastardo que está haciéndose pasar por mí.

— Eso es algo que yo también sospecho.

Karin se quedo en blanco, desde antes él sospechaba de Daisuke.

— ¿y por qué rayos no me lo dijiste? voy a patearle el trasero hasta que pida clemencia. — decía dispuesta a ir al escuadrón 10 pero Toshiro la detuvo.

—Por eso no te lo dije, lo único que estás haciendo es prevenirlo de que sabemos todo esto y sin pruebas como vamos a atraparlo. Cálmate por favor.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? por un segundo creí que él era bueno y que podría ser mi amigo, iba a hacer que el confiara en ti para que dejara de "sospechar", pero solo me dijo que eras el culpable y luego hizo todo ese teatrito con hielo para que desconfiara de ti, es maldito bastardo.

— ¿dijo que yo era el culpable?

— Si te ha estado siguiendo, dijo que era porque tu entrabas al Rukongai muy seguido y algo sobre un almacén con cosas del mundo humano al que solo los capitanes tenían acceso, pero yo no le creí. Además también quería culpar a Rangiku-san y a Hinamori.

Toshiro sonrío, se alegraba que Karin confiara también en él, la abrazo con cariño. Karin le correspondió, con ese solo abrazo pudo deshacerse de toda la ira y el odio que tenía en esos momentos.

— Toshiro.

— Gracias por confiar en mi Karin.

— Lamento que llegar tarde a nuestra cita, enserio, es que ese idiota con mi apariencia me ataco.

Toshiro se veía preocupado, todo su cuerpo se tensó

— es muy fuerte, y por el limitador no pude esforzarme mucho además ya venia un poco cansada de con el entrenamiento de Soi Fong, gracia al Hollow no recibí daños mayores.

— Karin si te ataco puede volver a atacarte, tenemos que decírselo a tu hermano.

— Pero, si haces eso, querrá enviarme de vuelta al mundo humano y me va a separar de ti, si de por sí solo me queda una semana de vacaciones.

— No podemos ocultárselo.

— No me quites los pocos días que me quedan contigo —rogó algo sonrojada. No era muy común que ella dijera este tipo de cosas.

— Pensare en algo.

— Toshiro, esto no tiene por qué arruinar nuestra cita. — susurro.

Este asintió y se separo de Karin, entrelazando sus manos.

— Ven — dijo mientras la guiaba por el bosque.

Llegaron hasta un espacioso capo de flores, se sentaron juntos en una roca.

— Que lindo lugar.

— Es un lugar perfecto para ver el cielo. — susurro en su oído antes de separarse un poco. Karin se sonrojo.

"Al menos por fin tenemos un poco de tranquilidad" pensaba la pelinegra.

No paso mucho antes de que hiciera una mueca de dolor, la cortada comenzaba a dolerle.

— Mejor curo esa herida — dijo Toshiro comenzado a usar kidoh.

Karin permaneció callada pensando, cosa que le pareció extraño a Toshiro usualmente no era tan seria.

— ¿Karin que pasa? — pregunto terminando de curarla.

—¿qué pasaría si, yo hubiera hecho todas esas cosas? ¿tu me entregarías? — pregunto mientras lo veía a los ojos.

— No creo poder hacerlo, aunque este mal. No quisiera verte sufrir. Probablemente, huiría contigo, pero la verdad es que no puedo imaginarte a ti haciendo esas cosas, tú no eres así, tienes un gran corazón y eres valiente y testaruda, pero noble. Por eso me gustas.

— …Toshiro — susurro Karin sorprendida, era capaz de dejar toda su vida ahí solo por ella.

Karin se arrojo a él abrazándolo, pero Toshiro perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al pasto ella sobre él. Pero no se apartaron, Toshiro aprovecho para abrazarla por la cintura.

— Te quiero Karin. — le susurro al oído provocando que se sonrojara aun mas.

— Y yo a ti Toshiro.

Toshiro le beso, lenta y dulcemente. Karin le correspondió poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

— Toshiro —susurro entre besos. — ¿qué pasa si alguien nos ve? — Toshiro lo robo otro beso antes de contestar.

— Nadie conoce este lugar más que Hinamori.

— Hinamori — repitió. — Creo que está mal me hubieras traído aquí, este lugar era tuyo y de Hinamori yo soy una intrusa.

— Claro que no yo te invite además, hace mucho que no veníamos aquí, seguramente Hinamori ya se habrá olvidado de eso. No te preocupes, solo hay que disfrutar el tiempo que estamos juntos.

Esta asintió e inicio un beso un poco más intenso que el anterior.

El beso se volvió mucho más intenso, Toshiro introdujo su lengua en la boca de la pelinegra, esta comenzó a suspirar, pero no lo detuvo, cada vez que se repetían esos placenteros encuentros, llegaban a mas.

Toshiro le dio la vuelta quedando el sobre ella y comenzó a descender a su cuello dejando marcas rojas por donde su boca pasaba, su piel era deliciosa una ambrosía que jamás soñó probar y no parecía detenerse. Por otra parte Karin estaba perdida, podía pasar un huracán a su lado y ella no lo notaria. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que algo mil veces peor que un huracán apareció interrumpiéndoles.

— ¡KARIN¡ ¡TOSHIRO! — fue un grito estremecedor que hizo temblar a ambos.

Frente a ellos estaba el capitán del escuadrón 5 furioso y detrás de él su teniente.


	9. aprovacion

Capitulo 9—. Aprobación.

No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando justamente a ella, después de todos los problemas que tenía en ese momento tenía que pasarle eso a ella. Maldecía un millón de veces su mala suerte, pero para que desquitar con la suerte si eso no era causa de esta, si no de la teniente de su hermano que fue de chismosa diciéndoles donde estaban y los había encontrado en una situación no muy agradable a la vista de cualquier hermano mayor. Y ahora Ichigo no hacía más que gritar mil insultos a todo y a todos, insultaba hasta el mismísimo Dios y balbuceaban cosas que no les eran entendibles, estaba demasiado furioso y hablaba demasiado rápido.

— ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo? — se le logro entender pero no buscaba una respuesta eso estaba claro, ya que no dejo tiempo para contestar solo se contesto a sí mismo — Estaban haciendo estupideces, es que no piensan con la cabeza. Ya se me hacía raro que Karin saliera tanto, pero fue mi culpa si la hubiera tenido más vigilada nada de esto estuviera pasando ahora.

— ichi-nii ¡basta! — Grito la pelinegra — yo te puedo explicar todo.

— ¿Qué me tienes que explicar? ¿! Que el capitán del 10 escuadrón se estaba agasajando a mi hermana menor y que para colmo está VIVA ¡? — grito

— Kurosaki, ya cállate y déjanos hablar.

— No quiero que hablen, simplemente mantente alejado de mi hermana.

— No — dijo firmemente mirándolo a los ojos. Prácticamente no había diferencias de estatura, lo cual hacía más dramática la escena. — no la voy a dejar hasta que ella me lo diga.

— tu... — gruño Ichigo apretando los dientes, de milagro no se le rompieron.

— ichi-nii, yo quiero a Toshiro, y no me importa que el este muerto así que por favor entiéndelo.

— No puedo entenderlo, están rompiendo las reglas, tu eres humana y él un shinigami y tiene como cien años mas que tu y por encima de todo, lo hicieron a mis espaldas— Probablemente lo que más le dolía al peli naranja es que su querida hermanita menor le había mentido, eso daba a entender que ella no confiaba en él y se supone que eran una familia, claro que le dolía ver que su hermana estaba creciendo y que pronto tendría que comenzar su vida con ... le dolía decirlo ... un novio ... obviamente ya había examinado esas posibilidades, de ambas hermanas siempre pensó que Yuzu sería la primera, pero una cosa es que estuviera liada con un chico y no con un shinigami. Pero de todo eso lo que más le dolía era que se lo hubieran mantenido en secreto que creía que los iba a entregar al mismísimo Yamamoto—soutaicho.

— ¿ Estás diciendo que si te pedía permiso podría andar de novia con Toshiro?

— A lo mejor, pero eso no importa ahora, porque no te daré permiso.

— Eso no es justo.

— Me vale un pepino si es justo o no, mientras el viejo este en Tokio y ustedes aquí, se hace lo que yo diga.

— Vaya que los aires de capitán se te han subido a la cabeza. Ichi-nii yo quiero estar con Toshiro y si no te parece te aguantas.

— Tú eres la que se va a aguantar, si quiero te vuelves en este instante al mundo humano.

Karin soltó un gruñido de furia, porque tenía que tener un hermano tan cabeza hueca.

— Tú no te la llevaras de aquí. — dijo Toshiro, su semblante mostraba un sentimiento que jamás vio en el, era como desesperación y furia combinadas. — No dejare que la apartes de mi aunque tenga que renunciar a ser capitán.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Karin, estaba decidida, si él le pedía que se fugasen juntos o alguna otra tontería que hacían el enamorado aceptaría sin pensarlo o mirar atrás.

Ichigo miro directo a los ojos del peliblanco no parecía haber duda alguna, tenía determinación y coraje.

— Toshiro — dijo comenzando a calmarse. — necesito hablar contigo a solas

Toshiro acepto.

Ambos se dirigía al 5 escuadrón, Toshiro paso justo al lado de Hinamori que para ese momento estaba observando toda la discusión, apenas y la rozó, le mando una mirada gélida llena de dolor, y se supone que era su mejor amiga, ella había prometido que no se metería en la relación que tenía con Karin, y él le creyó, porque confiaba ciegamente en ella, y todo lo echo a perder, por los celos. Mato su amistad por los celos, porque no pudo aceptar que él iba a ser feliz con Karin. Y ahora prácticamente había perdido a una preciada amiga.

Caminaron en silencio, Karin les seguía, de vez en cuando preguntaba, de que iban a hablar o amenazaba a Ichigo con que si le hacía algo a Toshiro no se lo perdonaría.

Ambos entraron a la oficina de Ichigo.

— Karin tu quédate aquí — ordeno Ichigo.

— Pero tengo derecho a estar presente.

— Está bien Karin — le dijo Toshiro tomándola de los hombros. — déjamelo aquí, yo lo arreglo.

Esta asintió, Toshiro le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la soltó.

— está bien

Ichigo se quedo impresionado nunca había visto a Karin tan sumisa y obediente sin reclamar nada, Toshiro la había cambiado, hizo lo que todos sus maestros, la presión social, su padre, su hermana, y ninguna otra cosa pudo.

Cerraron la puerta justo en las narices de Karin. Esta no podía evitar el estar preocupada de la plática que tenían su hermano y su novio, era algo realmente frustrante ella no podía hacer nada.

Paso como una hora fuera de la habitación intentando oír la conversación pero no era posible, la puerta de la oficina de Ichigo era demasiado gruesa y estaba cerrada con seguro. Se espantó cuando la puerta se abrió ya que estaba recargada estaba por caerse pero su hermano la sostuvo del brazo.

— ¿qué paso? — preguntó dirigiéndose a Toshiro una vez que estuvo en equilibrio. — ¿ichi-nii que decidiste?

Ichigo no dijo nada Toshiro fue el que contesto.

— nos dejara estar juntos pero con sus condiciones

— ¿Condiciones? — repitió como si fuera una mala noticia.

— No saldrán sin que me digan, y no a menos de 10 metros de aquí, no estarán encerrados en un cuarto y voy a vigilarlos cada vez que pueda.

— Pero… — intento interceder pero pensándolo bien ya era un milagro el simple hecho que los aceptara. — bien, acepto tus condiciones. — se resigno.

— Ahora, tenemos que hablar de otro tema Karin — dijo Toshiro común semblante más serio.

— te refieres al enfrentamiento que tuve hoy con ese.

— ¿Con quién? — exigió saber Ichigo

Karin y Toshiro entraron a la oficina y le contaron absolutamente todo a Ichigo, al principio se enojo, porque le ocultaban eso tan importante pero eso no importaba por ahora tenían un sospechoso y era un avance.

— Entonces todo apunta a tu teniente Toshiro.

— Si lo he estado vigilando más de lo normal estas últimas semanas.

— Desde cuando sospechas de el — inquirió Karin.

—Desde que entro a mi escuadrón, al principio detecte restos de reiatsu un tanto extraños en el, pero por uno años desapareció y todo parecía normal en el, pero en el momento en que su hermana cayó en una enfermedad comenzó a actuar aun mas sospechoso.

— Pero eso no explica por qué empezaron los ataques cuando yo llegue.

— es que los ataques no empezaron cuando llegaste, desde antes se había informado algunas desapariciones de personas del Rukongai, pero no podía rastrear el reiatsu del enemigo, y no dejaba pista algunas, por esa razón sospechaba de Daisuke, el siempre me pareció sospechoso, cuando ti llegaste tomo la oportunidad de poder atacar en mayor grado echándote la culpa.

— Si tanto desconfiabas en el por eso le diste el puesto de teniente para tenerlo más vigilado.

— Si, Matsumoto-san está enterada de todo y me ayuda.

— Ya sabía que tú no podías despedir a Rangiku—san.

— Entonces es obvio que es el, ahora solo necesitamos atraparlo con las manos en la masa, por lo tanto necesitamos algo para atraerla.

— Yo puedo... — las palabras de Karin fueron cortadas por su hermano.

— Ni hablar no creas que te voy a poner como cebo.

— Pero...

— Estoy de acuerdo con Kurosaki, Karin, no te vas a arriesgar

— De nuevo yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder pelear

— Sabemos que lo eres pero no puedes arrojarte al vacío sin ningún plan.

— Este es el plan, yo soy la carnada cuando el venga por mi ustedes hacen una emboscada y luego le patearemos el trasero felizmente hasta que confiese y listo.

— No es tan fácil Karin.

— Han dicho que Daisuke tiene una hermana podríamos sacar provecho de ello.

— NO— dijeron Karin y Toshiro al unísono, cosa que le pareció extraño a la pelinegra, acaso a Toshiro le importaba tanto Kahoko, quizá ellos ya se conocían.

— Ella — dijo Toshiro. — ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, no deberíamos de usarla.

— No la vamos a usar le pediremos ayuda, creo que si le decimos todo lo de su hermano se anime a atraparlo o nos de pistas de como lo hace.

— ichi-nii, no metas a Kahoko en esto, por favor a ella le destrozaría saber que su preciado hermano comete esa clase de cosas, es la única persona que tiene.

— Acaso esperas que nunca se entere.

— Sería mejor que decirle una mentira como que murió en batalla o que se entere de todo eso, es una chica muy sensible y está enferma.

— Bien — dijo — Pero tenemos que pensar en otra forma para atraparlo. — Ichigo se masajeo el cuello cansado, habían sido demasiadas emociones ese día. — Quiero descansar un rato, pensare algo mientras descanso — fue a su escritorio y pudo los pies en este. — No salgan del escuadrón y si hacen algo indebido lo sabré. — amenazó.

Ambos salieron.

Caminaron en silencio, Karin no dejaba de pensar en la reacción que había tenido Toshiro cuando menciono a Kahoko, acaso se conocían según Kahoko ella solo había escuchado cosas de él acerca de Hinamori, pero parece que no era así, quizá si se conocieron y ellos, tuvieron una amistad, nada más que una simple amistad, sin nada mas, eso tenía que ser fueron amigos, pero si hubieran sido simplemente amigos entonces por qué no se lo habían dicho, acaso ellos le ocultaban algo.

— Karin. — llamo Toshiro quien la veía extrañado al oír su voz Karin dio un pequeño salto saliendo de sus pensamientos. — que piensas.

— n...nada — susurro algo exaltada, después de todo lo que habían pasado no iba a desconfiar de el por esa tontería.

—Karin, no me engañas por favor dime que te pasa.

— Nada importante son solo tonterías — aseguro con una sonrisa. Se detuvieron justo en la entrada de la habitación de Karin

— estás segura.

— Si, no te preocupes, simplemente estoy un poco agitada por lo que paso no creí que ichi-nii nos fuera a encontrar.

— Si, yo tampoco puedo creer que Hinamori me haiga traicionado.

— Desde el principio ella me vio como enemiga, no quiso traicionarte, quería hacerme perder.

— Lo se, pero creo que este es el final de nuestra amistad.

— Me siento culpable por eso.

— No deberías de estarlo, no fue tu culpa.

— Que pasa si no nos hubiéramos conocido, seguramente estarías más feliz y Hinamori seguiría siendo tu amiga.

— Te equivocas — dijo tímidamente. — yo soy aun más feliz contigo de como nunca antes lo había sido.

Karin le dio una sincera sonrisa, no cabía duda que solo el sabía quitarle todos sus temores y odios.

Toshiro la miro unos cuantos segundos la hermosa sonrisa de Karin, para él era más que hermosa, no parecía un shinigami si no un ángel, un hermoso ángel y que era su novia.

— Toshiro — lo miró tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas — puedes hacerme un favor.

— ¿qué quieres?

— bésame. — dijo aun mas sonrojada, Toshiro sonrío casi seductoramente, y se acerco a sus labios juntándolos con los suyos. Sin darse cuenta estaban acercando sus cuerpos, Toshiro pasó sus manos en su cadera y Karin juntaba sus manos detrás de su nuca acariciando su cabello.

Se separaron un poco solo para verse a los ojos y sonreírse.

Pasaron un rato en esa posición hablando o besándose por un par de horas que a ambos les habían parecido segundos.

— Es mejor que me vaya — dijo Toshiro

Esa idea no le hizo feliz a Karin pero tampoco iba a pedirle que se quede toda la noche con ella no podía, su hermano se enteraría.

— está bien.

— Mañana nos podemos ver.

—… Es que, le había prometido a Yuzu que pasare todo el día con ella. Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, entonces te veré pasado mañana.

— Si — Toshiro se despidió con un beso y se fue.

Al día siguiente Karin se levanto no muy temprano, como ese día no tenía los entrenamientos con soi fong, podía estar despreocupada, se levanto y mientras ordenaba su cama no dejaba de pensar en su zampakutoh, era una testaruda y estaba harta de no poder liberarla, que clase de shikai tendría, quizá sería como su padre y hermano, un getsuga tensho muy peligroso, y seguramente el nombre de su zampakutoh tendría que se parecido algo que terminara en —getsu, después de todo dos miembros de su familia tenían esos parecidos.

— Karin — llamo una dulce voz muy familiar.

— Yuzu.

— ¿Aun no te has arreglado?

— Lo siento me acabo de levantar.

— Imagino que debes estar muy cansada. Si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo

— No, descanse bien anoche, además hoy es un día para nosotras te lo prometí así que me arreglo y luego soy toda tuya.

Yuzu le ofreció una tierna sonrisa.

Pasaron todo el día juntas, haciendo de todo un poco, a tempranas horas de la tarde, Yuzu y Karin estaban en su cuarto, Yuzu arreglaba a Karin de muchas formas, cosa que Karin consentía, eran muchos tipos de ropa, Karin nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanta ropa tenía su hermana y cómo demonios pudo meter todo eso en dos maletas que no parecía tan pesadas.

— Karin-chan — dijo Yuzu mientras le acomodaba la blusa straple que le mando a probarse. — ¿cómo ha ido tu relación con Hitsugaya-Kun?

—Muy bien.

— Dame mas detalles Karin-chan.

— ¿pues que quieres que te diga?

— ¿qué tal besa?

Karin casi se atraganta de la impresión, que iba a andar diciendo esas cosas privadas entre él y ella.

— no me preguntes eso.

— vamos cuéntame, Karin-chan quiero saberlo, por favor, quiero saberlo.

— pues, supongo que bien… yo que sé.

—Karin-chan por favor dímelo ¿acaso no confías en mi?

— es que, pues cuando él me besa yo… y siento maripositas en mi estomago, y mi corazón late mucho, y se siente muy bien.

— kyaaaa ! Suena como una novela romántica. Estoy segura que algún dá yo sentiré lo mismo que tu y tendré un amor así de bonito.

— sí, algún día lo tendrás, pero… hay algo que me inquieta.

— ¿que es?

— Es que hay veces que cuando estoy con Toshiro, y las cosas parece que van a tomar un cierto rumbo, pero siempre nos interrumpen pero creo que ahora esas ocasiones pasan con más frecuencia.

— Eso mi querida Karin-chan se llama pasión, y es muy bueno que haiga pasión entre ustedes, no tienes por qué asustarte.

— Eso lo sé pero, ¿y si Toshiro solo me quiere para "eso"?

— Claro que no, se nota que Toshiro te quiere.

— Si creo que son tontas dudas mal infundadas, es bueno tenerte a mi lado Yuzu.

— Para eso somos las hermanas. — le dijo cariñosamente para abrazarla.

— Yuzu, quiero presentarte a alguien, es una chica que conocí hace poco y me aprecio muy linda persona, vive en el rukongai.

— Pues vamos.

Karin y Yuzu partieron sin mucha prisa.

Llegaron a la casa de Kahoko, donde recién estaba comenzando a ser reconstruida.

— Kahoko-san — dijo Karin entrando a su habitación.

— Karin-chan que alegría que vengas. — ese día se veía mucho mas demacrada que la última vez que la había visto. Tosió un par de veces, cuándo Yuzu entro.

— Ella es mi hermana melliza Yuzu.

— Mucho gusto. — dijo Yuzu haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Tu hermana es muy bonita igual que tu Karin-chan

— Gracias.

Las tres comenzaron platicar de muchas cosas se llevaban de maravilla. Hasta que a kahoko le dio un ataque de tos.

— Lo siento — se disculpo algo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué clase de enfermedad tienes Kahoko? — preguntó Yuzu ya que ese tema era su fuerte.

— Nadie sabe, es una enfermedad desconocida y al parecer no tiene cura, los doctores dijeron que era un caso perdido.

— ¿hace cuanto fue eso?

— Hace como 60 años, ¿por qué?

— Es que, la tecnología de hoy en día es mucho mas avanzada no solo aquí si no también en el mundo humano apuesto a que podremos encontrar una cura.

— No creo que eso sea posible.

— Vamos Kahoko-san — animo Karin. — ¿No quieres estar sana?

— Pues si pero... No quiero hacerme ilusiones y luego decaer

— Haber dime los síntomas que padeces. — dijo Yuzu

— Pues, me duele la cabeza, y no tengo apetito, siempre me siento débil y a veces vomito, y a veces tengo alucinaciones como delirios y toso sangre.

Yuzu se quedo callada un poco solo pensando, cuándo halló la respuesta abrió sus ojos a más no poder de la impresión.

— Tus padecimientos…

— ¿que pasa Yuzu? — pregunto Karin un poco preocupada.

— Es que todos esos síntomas son causa de envenenamiento.

— ¿alguien me está envenenando?

— Es lo más probable.

"Ese Daisuke" pensó Karin más que enojada, no entendía como podía hacerle eso a su propia hermana.

— Entonces tiene cura — preguntó Kahoko esperanzada.

— sí, pero no aquí, en el mundo humano ahí hay un tipo de medicamento que desintoxica tu cuerpo. Mi padre me enseño muchas cosas sobre medicina de mi mundo cuando comencé a estudiar curar shinigami, estaba muy feliz porque seguí su ejemplo.

— Bueno — dijo Karin intentando controlarse, si Daisuke quería terminar con su hermana ella no lo iba a permitir. — dentro de unos días regresaremos al mundo humano así que puedes venir con nosotros y curarte.

— Eso sería genial, siempre he querido ir.

— Bueno entonces en un par de días venimos por ti para que podamos irnos.

— Si. — dijo la pelinegra enferma.

— Bueno te dejamos, tenemos que irnos, Kahoko fue un gusto conocerte.

— no vemos.

Karin y Yuzu regresaron al Sereitei, Yuzu quería ir al Rukongai a mirar pero Karin logro persuadirla para que regresaran.

— ¿y ahora que hacemos Yuzu?

— Pues, estaba pensando que podías ir con Toshiro a saludarlo, y caerle de sorpresa.

— Pero Yuzu este día era solo para ti.

— Vamos no te preocupes, además me sentiría culpable si por mi culpa no ve a tu novio anda ve,

— Está bien, gracias Yuzu. — dicho eso desapareció con shumpo.

Llego al décimo escuadrón en un santiamén, ahora era más veloz que nunca.

Caminaba con una sonrisa, cuando una persona se cruzo en su camino.

— Hola Karin-chan — dijo Daisuke.

Esta lo miro con odio.

— No me llames Karin-chan no me gusta.

— pero…

— vengo con Toshiro.

— Hitsugaya-taicho está en una reunión con los capitanes no se cuanto tardara.

— Lo esperare en su oficina.

— Quieres que te haga compañía.

— No gracias, yo esperare sola.

Cerro la puerta de la oficina de Toshiro con un portazo con furia, tenía que contenerse las ganas de golpearlo.

Media hora llevaba esperando, estaba recostada en el sillón pensando en tantas cosas, estaba agotada sería mejor que se fuera y viera a Toshiro al día siguiente, pero primero se iba a tomar unos cuantos segundos antes de irse y… y así se quedo dormida.

La reunión había tomando más de lo pensado, se moría de cansancio, solo le faltaba acomodar unas cuantas cosas en su oficina y listo se iría a dormir, en todo el día no vio a Karin y francamente le pareció una tortura, se moría por ver a Karin, y besarla. Pero eso sería mañana.

Estaba por entrar a su oficina cuando escucho un ruido dentro, se asomo por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, era Karin estaba en el sillón dormida, y parado a su lado Daisuke, este acerco sus labios a los de ella, eso se veía mal, y era algo que el no iba a permitir. Abrió la puerta asustando a Daisuke.

— ¿qué estabas haciendo? — dijo mas furiosos que nunca, antes cuando sospechaba de él sobre la traición podía fingir frente a el que no pasaba nada pero ahora, no podía contenerse, estaba tratando de besar a Su novia, Su mujer. SUYA.

— Taicho, es que se quedo dormida aquí y pensaba acomodarla.

— No la toques — ordeno firme. — y vete de aquí.

Daisuke asintió y se fue.

Toshiro dio un leve suspiro y se acerco a Karin.

— No voy a permitir que algo malo te pase Karin — susurro acariciando su mejilla. — yo te protegeré.

Le dio un fugaz beso y se dispuso a cargarla saliendo de la habitación.


	10. SAYONARA DAISUKE

BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO NO A MI.

Capitulo 10. — SAYONARA DAISUKE

Abrió levemente los ojos, lo último que recordaba era haber cerrado los ojos en la oficina de Toshiro, entonces se había quedado dormida.

Se quedo mirando a su alrededor, no estaba en la oficina de Toshiro y mucho menos en su habitación, era un lugar que desconocía. Un cuarto amplio, no había muchas cosas, más que el futon donde ella estaba, un armario y un estante donde parecía debía ir una espada, aunque es repisa estaba un poco empolvada.

— ¿dónde estoy? — preguntó al parecer a nadie.

— En mi habitación. — respondió una voz que provenía de la puerta.

— Toshiro.

— Te encontré dormida en mi oficina, me pareció más apropiado llevarte a tu habitación, pero no quise, así que mejor te traje aquí. Ya le avise a Yuzu que estas a aquí.

— No quisiste. — repitió.

— Karin, no me gusta pasar el día sin verte. — Karin se sonrojo levemente, Toshiro se acerco a ella a velocidad de shumpo y sin detenerse pego sus labios los de ella. Karin correspondió casi al instante en el que sintió los belfos del peliblanco en ella.

— Toshiro — dijo ella separándose un poco de él, pero Toshiro no quiso dejar sus labios y los volvió a unir casi bruscamente. Karin no protesto le fascinaba que Toshiro la besara no le importo que la callara y que no le dejara decirle una que otra cosa, pero ahora se estaban besando y era lo único en lo que podía pensar bueno si a eso se le podía llamar "pensar" porque los besos de Toshiro le hacían olvidarse de todo, a este le pasaba lo mismo y es que como podía evitar degustar sus rosados y carnosos labios, los mordió levemente, bueno no tan leve, sintió sabor a sangre lo que hizo que dejara su labios, lo cual Karin aprovecho para introducir su lengua, Karin estaba tomando la iniciativa. Le dolía un poco el labio pero casi ni sentía la pequeña cortada que el le había echo. Karin acaricio el pecho de Toshiro era tan musculoso y fuerte.

Su aire estaba por acabarse. Y tuvieron que separarse.

— Te extrañe — susurro Toshiro mientras intentaba jalar el aire a sus pulmones.

Karin le sonrío y lo abrazo.

— Yo también te extrañe.

— Siento haberte hecho la cortada en el labio. No pude contenerme cuando estoy cerca de ti y menos cuando te beso.

— No te preocupes, no me duele.

— Es muy tarde es mejor que vayas a tu casa.

— Toshiro no quiero ir a mi casa, puedo quedarme aquí.

— Si tu hermano se entera…

— No tiene por que enterarse.

— Bien, no puedo negarte nada, tu duerme aquí y yo …

— No — interrumpió Toshiro. — Quédate conmigo esta noche. — se sonrojo, tampoco era para que pensaran mal, no le estaba insinuando nada, solo quería dormir abrazada a él. Este acomodo bajo las sabanas con Karin y le abrazo pegando su cabeza a su pecho, Karin oía el corazón de Toshiro relajándose.

— Tu corazón late muy rápido. — le dijo a Toshiro. Toshiro no respondió solo entrelazo su mano con la de la pelinegra, sonriendo.

— Toshiro — ella se separo un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos. — te amo. — susurro para rozan con su otra mano la comisura de sus labios.

Toshiro se quedó callado unos segundos, por un momento tuvo miedo, había oído de parejas que se separaban por decir "te amo" demasiado pronto.

— Yo también te amo Karin. — susurro sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

0o0

Estaba empacando sus cosas, hacia un par de días que había pasado la noche con Toshiro y desde entonces no pudo dejar de sonreír en todo el día y la noche, y ahora estaba empacando para volver al mundo humano, era triste pero ya había acordado con Toshiro que el la visitaría el máximo tiempo posible. Y ella iría a la sociedad de almas los fines de semana para sus entrenamientos con Soi Fong, ósea que no estarán tan separados. Lo que la tenía un poco preocupada era el que no había ningún ataque en el Sereitei, Daisuke tampoco se había mostrado sospechoso. El haberse arrepentido y calmarse no era una opción para el teniente. Lo más probable era que se estuviera preparando para algo grande.

Ichigo y Toshiro iban a escoltarlas hasta su casa, ya estaba todo listo, Yuzu había ido por Kahoko y no tardaban en llegar.

Aunque Karin no podía dejar de sentir que algo estaba mal, como si le faltara algo por hacer antes de irse.

Camino a paso firme sin decirle a nadie a donde iría, salió del 5 escuadrón hasta llegar al escuadrón 10. Llego hasta la oficina del teniente.

— Daisuke — le llamó sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

— Karin, pensé que ya estarías en la puerta Senkai. —dijo Daisuke con un poco de tristeza.

— No podía irme sin verte — dijo muy seria no con enojo o con ira.

— ¿debo sentirme alagado? — pregunto sarcásticamente.

— Me voy a llevar a tu hermana.

— lo sé, Kahoko me lo dijo, es algo que me impresiono, el que alguien la este envenenando pero las únicas personas que la visitamos somos tu y yo.

No podía creer que siguiera con esa estúpida farsa, como podía mentirle tanto a todos, y no tener ni una pizca de culpa, pero no podía hacer ninguna estupidez, el no sabía nada acerca de que todos sospechaban de el y así tenía que seguir.

— Te voy a extrañar Karin.— después de todo este tiempo te tome mucho cariño. — Karin no dijo nada. — eres una chica muy interesante. — se acerco a ella. Karin siguió en silencio no tenía planeado decir nada. Daisuke se acerco a ella más de lo que esperaba, no parecía tener malas intenciones, tenía los ojos clavados en ella, acaricio levemente su mejilla al contacto Karin retrocedió un paso.

Karin sintió el reiatsu de Toshiro cerca de la oficina. Eso le alarmo, no quería que la viera hablando con Daisuke seguramente la regañaría.

— Vamos a otro lugar. — dijo Karin con el mismo tono serio.

Los dos desaparecieron con shumpo.

Tenían que ir justamente a ese lugar, Karin no quería pero Daisuke apareció ahí y no iba a perderlo de vista, era justo el boque que usaba para su entrenamiento. La primera vez que se beso con Toshiro. Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso tenía que dejar las cosas claras, que él no pensara que era su amiga o que siquiera tenía algo de aprecio.

— Karin — le llamó, notó que estaba demasiado cerca de ella. —lo siento— susurró. — no quería involucrarme contigo, no quería sentir algo por ti pero no pude evitarlo. Lo siento.

— Daisuke — dijo sorprendida, ella lo veía como un enemigo y el tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella.

Karin estaba muy entrada en sus pensamientos tanto que no se daba cuenta que Daisuke se acercaba mas y mas. Se dio cuenta solo cuando el aliento de Daisuke rompió contra sus labios. No reacciono rápido solo dio un pequeño susurro.

— Toshiro.

— Lo siento — volvió a decir Daisuke antes de pegar sus labios a los de ella.

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos en los que Karin reacciono y aventó a daisuke lejos de ella.

Karin se sonrojo por lo que acababa de hacer Daisuke pero no por pena si no por enojo, como se atrevía a besarla, él sabía perfectamente que ella era la novia de Toshiro y se atrevía a hacerlo, Daisuke era hombre muerto esta vez si podía golpearlo y tener una escusa.

Iba a golpearlo, quería golpearlo pero no lo hizo en vez de eso saltó hacía el quitándolo del lugar en donde estaba, justo unos segundos después de ese movimiento un proyectil cayó sobre el lugar haciendo que grandes pedazos de suelo volaran por los aires.

Ambos se incorporaron de inmediato.

Esperaron unos segundos para que la tierra que se había levantado por el impacto se despejara. Ahí frente a ellos estaba la Karin falsa.

— ¿Qué demonios?— articulo Karin volteando a ver a Daisuke este estaba concentrado mirando a la impostora con odio.

— he venido a terminar lo que empezamos Karin.

— tu… — dijo Daisuke casi apretando los dientes de la furia. — tu heriste a Kahoko.

La falsa Karin miro de pies a cabeza a Daisuke.

— ¿Tu quien rayos eres?

— Daisuke, grábate bien ese nombre, por que seré yo quien termine con tu vida.

Daisuke intento atacar pero la falsa Karin era realmente rápida, y lo esquivaba con gran facilidad.

— Eres realmente aburrido, acabare esto rápido.

Ni Karin ni Daisuke le habían visto venir, no pudieron hacer nada, en especial Daisuke, que solo veía la zampakutoh de la falsa Karin atravesando su abdomen. Comenzó a desangrarse, no solo de la herida, también de la boca, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras gritaba de dolor, tenía lágrimas en el rostro, no pudo ni siquiera liberar su zampakutoh, ella era muy poderosa.

Sin piedad alguna pateo a Daisuke dejándolo tirado en el suelo, seguía vivo pero en shock. Karin estaba igual, nunca había visto morir a alguien cercano frente a ella y sin poder hacer nada, tanta sangre proviniendo de él, su vida se estaba esfumando, quería hacer algo, de veras, pero no podía ni moverse. Sintió un golpe en el abdomen y varios seguidos, quedando estrellada contra un árbol, escupió un poco de sangre y saliva, se supone que se había entrenado para todo eso y ahora no podía hacer nada estaba paralizada.

"maldita sea" pensaba la Kurosaki pelinegra. "tengo que reaccionar, tengo que pelear"

Pero su cuerpo no parecía querer hacerle caso. Vio que se dirigía a su cuello la zampakutoh de esa impostora, y por segrego adrenalina pura, lo cual le hizo rechazar el golpe con su propia zampakutoh.

Intento golpearla pero no estaba en condiciones.

— Karin — susurro Daisuke viendo lo difícil que le resultaba pelear.

A duras penas se logro levantar, aun seguía sangrado y no tenía fuerzas del todo, sabía que iba a morir ahí pero no iba a ser en vano.

La farsante estaba tan ocupada tratando de perforar a Karin que ni cuenta se dio que aquella persona que creyó que estaba muerta se había puesto de pie se dirigía hacia ella.

Las zampakutoh de Karin y la de ella chocaron con fuerza, Karin estaba mejorando poco a poco teniendo ganas de vivir, no quería morir ahí, tampoco Daisuke iba a morir, intento atacar pero su oponente mando volando su zampakutoh, y casi al instante te dirigió hacía su cuerpo, Karin lo veía venir, pero justo a un centímetro de ella, se detuvo, no por que quisiera si no porque tenía una katana atravesándole el costado.

La farsante no podía creer que la persona a la que estaba segura había matado, estuviera atravesándola con su zampakutoh.

Se separo de inmediato de él golpeándolo justo en la herida, el pelinegro grito de dolor y cayó al suelo.

— Daisuke — dio Karin yendo a su lado. Cuando acordó la farsante se había ido.

Daisuke rió un poco lo cual le causo dolor.

— Siento el haber dudado de ti, pensé que eras el culpable. — dijo Karin

— Me alegra que supieras mi inocencia antes de morir.

— No vas a morir, tienes que seguir con Kahoko, cuando vuelva del mundo humano estará bien.

— Yo se que hasta aquí llegue pero me voy muy feliz, yo se que Kahoko estará bien y si no, de todos modos se que ella podrá hacerse cargo de sí misma, muy pronto se curara, y volverá a su vida de antes.

— Daisuke, no digas eso.

— Lamento haber dudado de Hitsugaya-taicho, se que él no es el culpable. Fue un placer el ser su teniente.

Algunas gotas cayeron en su rostro, eran lágrimas de Karin.

— No llores Karin — rogó usando todas sus fuerzas para acariciar su mejilla y borrar esas lagrimas, Karin tomo su mano. — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor antes de morir?

— El que quieras.

— Solo quiero volver a besar tus labios — susurro.

Karin le concedió su último deseo y lo beso dolorosamente, Daisuke lo había sentido pero no le molesto, solo le importaba que ella lo estimara tan siquiera como un amigo. Luego se alejo un poco para verlo a la cara, tenía una sonrisa.

— Es igual que como lo había soñado desde que me comenzaste a gustar.

— yo… — Karin no sabía que decir.

— adiós.

— Daisuke — este fue serrando poco a poco sus ojos, y la mano que Karin sujetaba perdió toda fuerza, su corazón dejo de latir, Karin soltó un sollozo. — ADIOS DAISUKE. — le contestó y comenzó a llorar aun mas.

— Karin— sonó detrás de ella, Karin lo volteo a ver, era Toshiro este le horrorizo esa imagen era Karin estaba cubierta de la sangre de Daisuke, y llorando.

Se acerco a ella con shumpo.

— Daisuke no era el culpable, el… él era bueno.

— Calma, dime que paso — dio mientras la abrazaba.

— la que se hace pasar por mi … — intentaba alar aire a sus pulmones ya que le estaba costando respirar. — ella… lo mato… había… había venido por mí, Daisuke no debió de estar aquí, ella lo mato.

Toshiro se quedo en silencio consolándola.

Habían pasado una hora así, Karin intentaba reponerse un poco pero no podía.

— Llamare a tu hermano y a algunos de mi escuadrón para que recojan el cuerpo

Toshiro lo hizo de inmediato, algunos shinigami llegaron y comenzaron a limpiar todo.

— Crees que ella lo haiga echo — pregunto uno susurrando pero ella podía oírlo.

— Yo creo que sí pero como es amiga del capitán, no creo que le pase nada.

— SILENCIO — mando callar Toshiro furioso por esos comentarios que claramente lastimaban a Karin.— NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCÍA SOLO LIMPIEN ESTO A MENOS QUE QUEIRAN MORIR— amenazó furioso elevando su reiatsu un poco, causándoles miedo.

Ambos asintieron y continuaron con su trabajo.

— Karin, Toshiro — llegó el capitán del escuadrón 5. — ¿qué sucedió?

— Daisuke murió. — dijo y comenzó a explicarle todo el peliblanco, Karin estaba callada.

— Karin tienes que ir al escuadrón a ducharte y descansar.

— ahí esta Kahoko, como le diré esto.

—Kahoko y Yuzu están camino al mundo humano en estos momentos cuando Toshiro me llamo las mande par allá tu regresaras mañana, ahora descansa.

Karin asintió.

Toshiro la llevó a su habitación y no quiso ni despegarse de ella, sabía lo que estaba sufriendo.

— Karin — susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro, esta estaba acostada en su cama y Toshiro sentado a su lado.

— Lo siento, debía de prepararme para esto, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así solo que no quise.

— Ver la muerte de alguien siempre es difícil no puedes prepararte.

— Rn la clínica, había visto a la gente morir, pero veía sus espíritus y pensaba que estarían mejor aquí, pero esto no es así en este lugar, además después de todo, Daisuke era bueno y prácticamente era un amigo, y de verdad me duele.

— Cuando vi el cuerpo de Daisuke había una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Lo sé, dijo que te diera que lamentaba haber dudado de ti. El realmente te admiraba.

— Yo estoy orgulloso de él, fue un buen teniente a pesar de las dudas.

Continuaron platicando por unos cuantos minutos antes de que Karin cayera dormida, tenía los ojos completamente rojo por tanto llorar, Toshiro no podía soportar verla así, le dolía más que nada, pero no podía hacer algo, solo quedarse con ella y darle un hombro en el que llorar.


	11. mundo humano

_**BLACH NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A TITE KUBO. **_

Capitulo 11—. Mundo humano.

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Daisuke y Karin aun no se iba al mundo humano. Sufría de una depresión, se echaba la culpa por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para pelear.

Toshiro no se le había despegado ni un centímetro, el compartía su dolor.

Se encontraban caminando en la parte más alejada del Sereitei donde casi ningún shinigami iba. Toshiro sujetaba su mano fuertemente y Karin solo miraba al vacío.

—Mañana volveré al mundo humano y no sé con qué cara veré a Kahoko.

— Tu hermano ya le ha informado de todo, me dijo que ya comienza a superarlo.

— yo tengo la culpa.

— Karin, no es culpa tuya.

— yo no me moví, yo mire como lo atravesaban y me quede paralizada.

— esa persona es muy fuerte, me alegro que vuelvas al mundo humano. Ahí estarás segura.

— usualmente me enojaría diciendo que yo sé cuidarme pero …. Creo que no estoy preparada para una pelea así de grande.

— Déjanos todo a tu hermano y a mí.

— Si, solo ten mucho cuidado, no quiero perderlos a ustedes.

— No te preocupes. —Toshiro le dio un rápido beso en la frente. — Será mejor que volvamos.

—Si.

Toshiro escolto a Karin hasta la puerta Senkai solo hasta ahí podría acompañarla. Ichigo y Rangiku estaban ahí. Vigilando que nadie los viera.

— Vendré el fin de semana — dijo ella.

— Si. Suerte Karin.

— Cuídate Toshiro. — le dio un largo beso, no quería que acabara, faltarían varios días para que ella volviera y volviera a besar a su novio. Se separaron un poco a falta de aire, y se abrazaron.

Karin quería llorar pero se aguanto las ganas, no quería que la ultima imagen que el viera de ella fuera tan triste y débil. Ichigo acompaño a Karin por todo el trayecto. Apenas regreso a su cuerpo se sintió de lo mas extraña, hacía tiempo que no estaba en el.

Llegó a su casa y tuvo una sensación de confort que duro como 5 segundos antes de que una chica se abalanzara a ella abrazándola y llorando.

— Kahoko — dijo Karin correspondiéndole.

— Gracias Karin — susurro ella.

— ¿por qué me agradeces?

— porque yo se que hiciste que mi hermano se fuera feliz. Sabes tú le gustabas mucho.

— Lamento no poder haber hecho nada por él, te juro que él era un amigo muy preciado.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, sé que eso no dependía de ti, — se separo un poco de ella dándole una sonrisa y secando sus lágrimas. — no creo que a mi hermano le gustara vernos tristes verdad, así que mejor hay que sonreír, así el también sonreirá.

Karin asintió dando una sonrisa falsa muy convincente.

— Karin-chan — ahora fue el turno de Yuzu para abrazarla. Quería decirle que sentía la muerte de Daisuke pero ese era un tema que le causaba dolor a su hermana así que cambio el tema— tienes mucha tarea y trabajos que reponer , esta semana que haz faltado todos los del equipo de soccer me han estado preguntando por ti y cuando ibas a volver. Dicen que sin ti no podrían ganar.

— yo también extrañe a mis amigos.

— Y te tengo otra buena noticia — dijo Yuzu — ya comenzamos a tratar a Kahoko por envenenamiento y está reaccionando muy bien.

Ahora que Yuzu lo decía Kahoko se veía menos pálida, viéndola así con un color vivo y una sonrisa, era una chica muy linda. No se había dado cuenta antes por su estado de enferma, pero apostaría a que antes de que la envenenaran tendría muchos pretendientes.

— Que bien. — dijo sonriendo esta vez de verdad.

— Es mejor que descanses un rato Karin-san, debes de estar agotada además mañana tendrás un día muy ocupado.

— Tienes razón.

Karin fue directo a su cuarto y después de ducharse se arrojo en la cama. Menos mal Kahoko no estaba triste ni culpándola, ahora su única esperanza era que Toshiro atrapara a esa maldita impostora y la hiciera pagar.

Teniendo esos pensamientos cayó dormida.

Estaba en su mundo interno, hacía tiempo que no veía a su zampakutoh, tenía mucho que decirle.

—¿De nuevo estas buscándola? — dijo perezosamente su Hollow.

— No molestes.

— No entiendo porque estas enojada conmigo.

— Siempre quieres tomar mi cuerpo, y por que en ese momento no lo hiciste, daisuke estaría vivo.

— oye siempre me dices que no tome tu cuerpo y ahora, si, pues te aguantas, no soy un refuerzo y si quieres puedes darme tu cuerpo completamente, yo matare a esa y de pasada me divertiría.

Karin le dio una mirada de odio. Y no respondió.

Noto la sombra cerca de ellas así que busco a su propietaria y ahí estaba su zampakutoh sentada tras una roca.

— Aquí estas — la pelinegra se sentó junto a ella. — ¿por qué no me ayudaste? realmente te necesitaba. — la zampakutoh no contesto solo agacho la mirada.

— No quería que me liberaras — dijo, hacía mucho tiempo que no había oído su voz, era más melodiosa que la recordaba pero triste — esta vez me necesitabas pero tenías miedo y aquí comenzó un huracán, estabas muy inestable, y con todo el poder que tienes me descontrolaría y todo hubiera acabado peor.

— Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

— Lo siento.

— No te preocupes, pero supongo que no me dirás tu nombre.

— Mi nombre es " ****** " — Karin no escucho nada

— ¿Qué?

— Aun no estás lista, pero creo que falta poco para que lo escuches estoy segura, nos espera un ardua batalla y esta vez si estaré aquí para ayudarte.

— Karin-chan. — solo la voz de Yuzu y poco a poco comenzó a despertarse. — se te hará tarde para ir a clases.

— Si. Buenos días Yuzu. — dijo aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Buenos días.

— ¿Y Kahoko?

— Esta desayunando.

Desempolvo su uniforme escolar, sintió que le quedaba un poco más chico que antes, en especial la falda. Era como si hubiera crecido en la s. s. pero no le tomo importancia y bajo.

— Buenos días Karin-san — dijo Kahoko dándole una sonrisa.

— Buenos días Kahoko, he, que piensas hacer mientras estamos afuera.

— NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO KARIIIIIN — se oyó un grito fuera que procedía la cocina, hacía tanto que no oía esa voz que retumbo de llenó en ella. — YO CUIDARE A SU AMIGITA COMO SI FUERA MI CUARTA HIJA! — intentó abrazar a Kahoko pero una patada en el rostro por parte de Karin se lo impidió. — oh querida hija no sientas celos yo siempre las querré a ustedes dale un beso a tu querido papi. — dijo intentando abrazarla pero un golpe en su quijada lo dejo en K.O.

Apenas y probó su comida.

—Nos vamos Kahoko — dijo tomando su mochila. — Aquí está la tele para que te entretengas regresamos a las 3.

— Te cuidas. Espero que papa no te cause molestias.

Ambas hermanas salieron. El camino la pasaron en silencio cada quien pensando en sus cosas. Caminaron casi automáticamente hacía la escuela. Justó cuando estaban llegando notaron muchas miradas en ellas, y en especial en karin. Supuso que era por haber faltado toda una semana así que no le dio importancia hasta que uno de sus compañeros se acerco a ella.

— Kurosaki te pasaste muy bien las vacaciones ¿verdad?

— No del todo, tuve que faltar por un asunto grave — explico aunque le veía picaronamente.

— si claro "asunto grave" así se le dice ahora.

— ¿qué rayos estas queriendo decir? — inquirió mas enojada que confundida.

— ¿Cuando planeabas decirnos que tenias novio? — pregunta otro chico de su equipo el era su mejor amigo, Shito, y un delantero como ella. Bueno tampoco como el mejor amigo al que le cuenta todo pero de todos los chicos era al que más se había apegado. Ni cuenta se dio cuando algunos de sus compañeros se habían acercado.

— ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo lo supieron? — preguntó un poco nerviosa.

— estaban pegadas por todo el salón. — dijo mostrándole una foto donde aparecía besándose con Toshiro no muy sanamente, imagen que cualquiera pensaría mal, hasta la más e inocente imaginación.

— ¿De donde sacaron esto? — se la arrebató de las manos.

— Ya te lo dije que estaban pegadas en todo el salón, yo y los demás chicos del equipo las quitamos pero muchos si las alcanzaron a ver.

— Chicos gracias por quitarlas. — suspiro. Esa imagen se veía perfectamente que eran ambos pero vestidos de shinigami, algo realmente extraño se supone que ellos no podrían ver a los shinigami por lo tanto o tuvo que ser un shinigami o un humano que conociera sobre ellos y que tuviera acceso a tecnología del escuadrón 12.

— ¿y bien? — esperaban una explicación. — ¿quién es ese?

Aunque solo fueran compañeros eran muy protectores con ella, era como su hermanita, aunque solo fuera cuando no estaban en el campo por que en cuanto entraban era un chico mas.

— Un viejo amigo que me reencontré en Tokio,

— Su nombre. — exigió saber otro.

— Toshiro Hitsugaya.

— Tienes que presentárnoslo — dijo el que tenía el cargo de portero.

— Lo único que harán sería amenazarlo y no es algo que les recomiende.

— No podemos permitir que te hieran sentimental o físicamente no rendirías lo mismo en el campo.

— El no me haría daño — afirmo todos notaron como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

— Tenemos que ver si es bueno para ti. — volvió a decir otro. Ahora resulta que no solo tenía que pedir permiso a su hermano o a su padre si no que a todo el quipo.

El timbre hizo que cada quien se fuera a su salón.

Las clases le hicieron sentir que volvía a la rutina. Los profesores solo le advirtieron que tenía que traer todas las tareas y los trabajos atrasados.

Las clases se pasaron oyendo las muchas platicas de sus compañero que no creían que ella tuviera novio y mucho menos uno tan guapo.

—Es fotoshop — afirmo una chica.

— Quizá le pagó — dijo otra. Karin se estaba hartando de todo eso, sabía perfectamente que ella no era el tipo de chica que salía con chicos y muchos menos que algún día se le vería con un novio pero deberían de superarlo o por lo menos no meterse en lo que no les importa.

— PODRÍAN CALLARSE — grito ya harta de las especulaciones que hacían sobre ella. Ni la decencia tenían de murmúralo a sus espaldas, ¡no! Lo decían frente a ella y casi lo gritaba. La profesora la vio con reprobación, el primer día de clases que ella aparecía y volvían los problemas con esa chica, no es que fuera muy problemática, tenía buenas calificaciones y estaba en el equipo de soccer pero lo que era disciplina era un problema.

— Señorita Kurosaki, acaso quiere que le den la bienvenida en la dirección.

— No maestra.

— Entonces por favor quédese quieta y sin gritar.

— Si maestra. — Karin fulmino con la mirada a esas arpías que le hicieron acabarse la paciencia y explotar.

El resto del día paso sin muchas cosas importantes para contar, como un día normal claro ignorando los tantos rumores que se habían formado sobre ella.

Llegó su tan esperada práctica de soccer. Hacía tanto que no jugaba, pensó que habría perdido el toque o se había quedado oxidada pero no fue así. Amaba ese deporte, sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora por correr, la rivalidad entre ambos equipo. Extrañaba todo eso y mas.

A la hora de salida Yuzu y ella regresaron a casa, les pareció entraño que su padre no apareciera en la puerta diciendo algunas de sus tonterías o exageraciones. Caminaron hasta la sala y la tele estaba prendida, ahí frente a ella estaba Kahoko.

— Kahoko-san — llamó Yuzu — ya volvimos.

Karin paso a la cocina buscando a su padre, lo encontró hurgando entre el refrigerador.

— Hijas mías ya llegaron — dejo todo el asunto de la comida y la abrazo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí. ?

— le preparo una deliciosa comida a mi cuarta hija. Pero no te pongas celosa mi querida Karin, papi también te dará de comer.

— Cállate — dijo dándole una buena patada en el estomago. — MISAKIII que he hecho para que mi querida hija me trate así.

Karin salió de ahí para encontrarse con Yuzu y Karin en el sillón.

— Karin-chan quiero llevar a Kahoko-san al centro comercial nos acompañas.

— sí, tengo que comprar rodilleras nuevas.

— Bien, nos cambiamos y salimos Kahoko.

El centro comercial no estaba muy concurrido pero tampoco muy solo, muchas tiendas que le llamaban la atención a Kahoko y las miraban todas, le explicaban algunas cosas sobre el mundo humano, las tres la pasaban de maravilla.

Entraron a una pequeña cafetería para descansar un rato, yuzu tenía varías bolsas con vestidos, maquillaje y de mas cosas, y Karin todo lo contrario, rodilleras, tenis, y ropa para deportes.

— ¿Quieres algo Kahoko? —preguntó Karin.

— Me gustarían un poco de natto dulce, recuerdo cuando momo y yo le preparábamos natto a Hitsugaya-taicho porque era su favorito, siempre decía que no tenía tiempo y acababa comiéndoselo mientras trabajaba— dijo con una sonrisa.

— No sabía que a Toshiro le gustaran las cosas dulces — dijo Karin un poco incomoda, como podía ser su novia y no saber sobre su comida favorita.

Kahoko no dijo nada.

Yuzu ordeno.

— Eras muy amiga de Hinamori-san — preguntó Yuzu.

— No las mejores pero siempre pasábamos tiempo juntas. Me contaba muchas cosas acerca de Hitsugaya-taicho.

Karin seguía pensando que importaba si no sabía una cosita de el, no era algo muy importante.

— La extraño, aunque sé que Karin-san no se lleva bien con ella, pero también es mi amiga, recuerdo cuándo le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa a Hitsugaya-taicho por su cumpleaños, tuvimos que obligarlo a que se quedara aunque parecía amargado sentado en una silla mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

"el cumpleaños de Toshiro" pensó, tampoco sabía eso, comenzó a repasar las cosas que sabía de Toshiro haber…

1. — era el shinigami más joven en graduarse de la academia y convertirse en capitán (claro excepto de su hermano ya que el era un caso diferente)

2. — era el capitán del escuadrón 10.

3. — su mejor amiga era Hinamori. (o por lo menos antes de arruinar su relación con ella)

4. — su zampakutoh se llama Hyorinmarou

5. — que vivió en el Rukongai.

6. — …. Nada

No recordaba nada mas, no sabía absolutamente nada de el, pero quizá el tampoco de ella, en ese caso ella no sería tan mala novia como creía. Aunque eso no le quitaba el remordimiento de saber que no lo conocía, no sabía nada de su familia, de su niñez, nada.

— Karin-san — llamó Kahoko. — ¿pasa algo, estas muy callada?

— ah... No nada no te preocupes. Eh Yuzu tengo que irme.

— ¿pero a dónde vas?

— A caminar no te preocupes. — salió de ahí sin llevar nada más que una pequeña mochilita que levaba cargando para poner el dinero o celular.

Ni cuenta se había dado que estaba en el río de Karakura, había caminado tanto que el crepúsculo había comenzado. Como podía no saber nada de su propio novio.

"estas exagerando Karin" se decía a si misma para intentar tranquilizarse pero no funcionaba. Tenía que hablar con toshiro pero se vería muy desesperado que apenas el primer día ahí le llamara para que viniera al mundo humano, el tenía trabajo y más aun buscando a la persona que se hacía pasar por ella. No quería molestarlo, ya había hecho mucho quitándole a su teniente.

— Karin-chan — se oyó un grito detrás de ella, lo identificar. Era Rangiku.

— ¿Rangiku-san que hace aquí? — preguntó cuándo esta estuvo frente a ella.

— Vine a visitarte, como ya estoy restituida me mandaron de misión juntó a mi querido taicho.

— ¿Toshiro está aquí?

— Si.

— ¿y donde esta? — preguntó buscándole con la mirada.

— Fue con Kahoko-san

Sintió eso como un balde de agua helada, Toshiro vino al mundo humano y lo primero que vino a hacer era ver a Kahoko. "Seguramente es por su perdida" trató de convencerse pero no le daba resultado.

— Toshiro está con Kahoko. — no tenía por qué preocuparse se supone que ella estaba con Yuzu. Además Toshiro no estaba interesando en ella, y ella en el no.

— No te preocupes Karin-chan — dijo Rangiku adivinando porque tenía esa cara de preocupación. — es cierto que hay historia entre Kahoko—san y mi taicho pero el te quiere a ti.

Su rostro se puso en blanco al procesar las palabras que había dicho la teniente Matsumoto.

— ¿tienen historia? — repitió.

— No lo sabías, pensé que mi taicho o Kahoko te lo había contado — se sentía engañada, como pudieron ocultárselo, ahora entendía por qué Toshiro se había preocupado por ella la vez pasada, ¿por qué demonios no le dijeron la verdad? Acaso había pasado algo serio entre ellos o…

Detuvo sus pensamientos tratando de no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

— Karin-chan no llores, tienes que hablar con mi taicho el te lo explicara todo.

Notó que sus mejillas estaban húmedas gracias a sus lágrimas. Intentó contenerlas pero era en vano.

Sintió la presencia de Toshiro cerca, no quería verlo todavía tenía que pensar, claro que quería hablar con el pero, aun debía meditar que era lo que le iba a decir.

— Karin — escuchó su voz detrás de ella, y su corazón comenzó a latir mucho. Pero no lo volteó a ver solo comenzó a huir de ahí. Sintió como Toshiro le detenía el brazo casi bruscamente.

— Déjame — dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

— ¿qué te pasó por qué lloras?

— Porque eres un idiota. — grito, Toshiro se quedo atónito, Karin aprovecho eso para huir.

Sabía que no podía ir a su casa, así que fue a la segunda casa que mas conocía. La casa de Shito.

Toco un par de veces antes de que abriera.

— Karin — dijo sorprendido nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que la viera llorar. — ¿que te paso?

— Nada — dijo secamente, no quería decirle que la causa de que estuviera así era por un chico si antes había casi jurado que no le pasaría eso. — Solo…pasaba a visitarte — dijo secando los restos de las lagrimas que le había quedado.

— Karin no me mientas, por favor, nos conocemos desde la secundaría obviamente te cuando mientes.

Aunque Shito era la persona a quien mas estaba apegada a demás de su hermana, no sentía que podía contarle todo o que le pasaba, el lazo entre ellos no era tan grande y era algo que ella comprendía perfectamente y seguramente también el. Shito no le volvió a cuestionar sobre la razón por la que lloraba, sabía que no se lo diría y para el estaba bien, no iba a presionarla, pero tampoco iba a dejarla así, por eso amablemente le invito a pasar. Tenía que distraerse con algo. Así que le puso su película favorita y se sentaron a verla.

Mientras tanto Toshiro la buscaba, no sabía que demonios le había hecho para que se pusiera así pero sea lo que sea lo iba a averiguar. Lamentablemente los entrenamientos con Soi Fong le ayudaron mucho ya que no pudo localizar su reiatsu. La busco en su casa, en su escuela, en todas partes pero no la encontró. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Se volvió hacía Matsumoto que le acababa de llegar de revisar el área sur de Karakura.

— Tú sabes porque estaba llorando — era más una afirmación que una pregunta, Toshiro le veía con furia, y por primera vez sentía miedo de su taicho.

— Estábamos hablando y se me le dije que usted había tenido una historia con Kahoko, pero se me salió pensé que usted ya le había dicho.

Toshiro apretó los dientes, no le dio ninguna explicación a su teniente, y siguió buscando a su novia.


	12. amigo

Capitulo 12. — amigo

Las horas se le habían pasado como si fueran eternas, vio las imágenes del aparato de tv y aunque la película era su favorita no podía ni siquiera el procesar las imágenes, su mente estaba más que concentrada en otra cosa.

Si bien su mente era un caos estaba llena de dudas y contradicciones lo mejor era que ahora que ya estaba calmada pensara con más claridad. Seguramente había exagerado, debió de dejarle a Toshiro explicarse, pero en vez de eso huyo del lugar. Pero como no podía sentirse mal, resulta que hubo algo entre su amiga y su novio y muy aparte que no se lo dijo, ¿hasta dónde habían llegado? ¿Que tanto se querían? Después de todo recordó muy bien que Toshiro se preocupaba por ella, y vino al mundo humano y en vez de que viniera con ella, fue con Kahoko y por si fuera poco, era obvio que Kahoko lo conocía mejor de lo que ella, se conocieron desde hace muchos años y ellos, solo fueron unas vacaciones, si acaso un día en el mundo humano pero solo eso.

Además que seguro estuviera pensando que ella es la peor de las novias, después de todo lo que confió en ella cuando la inculparon de esos ataques, el no dudo de ella, en ningún momento,¿ cómo demonios pudo reaccionar así? A ella también le hicieron creer que Toshiro había sido el culpable pero no dudo en ningún instante, y ahora que Rangiku soltaba unas palabras le hacían quebrarse y llorar. Era una idiota. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, no le sorprendería que Toshiro ya no le quisiese.

Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón se encogiese y entrara en pánico, no quería que lo suyo con Toshiro terminara, ella lo amaba, con locura. Amaba todo de él, incluso su ceño fruncido que le pone a todos excepto a ella, no quería que terminara nunca, ella quería quedarse con él para siempre, ambos como shinigami viviendo cientos de años juntos.

Como había cambiado en esas vacaciones, antes, ni loca le veían sufriendo por un chico, pero se enamoro y ahora se moría por él. Apretó más fuerte lo que sea que tenía en la mano por la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento. Necesitaba patear algo, morder golpear destrozar quería sacar tantos sentimientos que se acumulaban dentro de ella.

— Karin me estas rompiendo la mano – dijo Shito cerca de ella.

Regreso al mundo real y se dio cuenta que estaba recargada en el torso de su amigo y con su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente la de él, y su otra mano estaba aferrándose a su camisa.

Se separo de inmediato algo avergonzada.

— Lo siento – dijo ella recuperando la compostura. – yo… será mejor que vuelva.

— Karin, sé que no me incumbe todo eso pero, es por ese Toshiro ¿verdad?

Ella solo bajo la cabeza, eso le daba una afirmativa a su amigo.

— Sabía que no era buena idea – dijo el mas como un lamento que como un reproche. – como pude dejar que hicieras esa estupidez. – eso sí era un reproche.

—Mi vida privada no es algo que te importe. – dijo ella muy disgustada. El no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella no podía reclamarle nada.

Se levantó para irse furiosa de ahí pero la fuerte mano del pelinegro la detuvo. Eso le hizo enojar aun mas y justo cuando se volvió hacia él para reclamarle, se encontró con el bien formado pecho de su amigo y sus brazos la rodeaban como si quisiera protegerla, algo que solo había sentido con Toshiro. Eso la confundió aun más.

— ¿Shito qué haces? – susurro sorprendida.

— Lo siento – le dijo casi al oído – pero te equivocas claro que cualquier cosa relacionada contigo me importa pero no es de mi incumbencia, es algo solo tuyo así que perdóname.

En los brazos de Shito se sentía bien, como en paz y relajada. Ella solo asintió correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Si quieres te llevo a tu casa – le propuso el separándose levemente y brindándole una sonrisa.

— Después –dijo ella – hay que terminar de ver la película.

Aun seguía triste por lo de Toshiro pero Shito era alguien que la reconfortaba, que si algo malo sucedía el siempre estaría ahí para no abandonarle, por eso fue a su casa casi en modo automático. Vaya tenía que pasar todo eso para darse cuenta de que Shito era un amigo indispensable para ella, mas aun de lo que había llegado a creer.

Siguió viendo la película pero aun sin poder concentrarse, su mente comenzaba a divagar sobre el asunto de Toshiro y Kahoko. Hasta decir sus nombres en la misma oración le causa un sentimiento de rabia y tristeza combinadas.

Se supone que debería de ir a hablar con él pero he ahí la cuestión ¿Qué le diría? Primeramente tendría que disculparse… "¿disculparme? Porque yo debería disculparme si después de todo es él quien me oculto eso". Pensó Karin. No debía de seguir el hilo de esos pensamientos si después de todo acabara echándole toda la culpa a Toshiro. En tal caso que se disculpara, eso sería difícil, pues ella no era muy buena haciendo eso y mucho menos con alguien que le gustaba tanto y en esas condiciones. Tenía que pensar en una buena forma de solucionar todo.

No se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida hasta que notó que estaba en su mundo interno. Y no estaba tan lindo como recordaba.

— ¿Pero qué paso aquí?

— Karin – le llamo la voz de su zampakutoh detrás de ella. Su aspecto parecía igual de siempre pero ahora se veía más apagada y triste. – desde que mantienes una relación con Hitsugaya Toshiro, has tenido mucha confusión y en estos momentos tristeza, un huracán paso por aquí arrasando todo.

—Lo siento.

— Esta bien por mi – dijo tratando de sonar más animada. – pero tu Hollow ha estado muy inquieta y a la vez débil. Nosotras sentimos lo mismo que tu.

— Realmente lo siento pero es que estoy muy confundida – dijo ella

— Desde que él llego a tu vida has estado muy confundida – volvió a remarcar.

— ¿Crees que deba de terminar con esto? – dijo un poco dolida.

— Aunque él te de mucha confusión también te da una felicidad inmensa. — Esta vez le dio una sonrisa sincera la cual Karin respondió con una triste.

Se pasaron horas hablando como si fueran mejores amigas, nunca había hablado con alguien así ni siquiera con Yuzu.

— Es solo que tengo miedo de lo que me dirá, ¿y si dice que fue su primer amor, que la amaba o que ellos estuvieron juntos en "ese" sentido? – expuso sus dudas abiertamente

— Sea cual sea la verdad tienes que enfrentarlo, no puedes solo dejarlo así como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Tienes razón. Pero… y si no la resisto.

— No te subestimes tu eres muy fuerte y el lazo que los une estoy segura que afrontaran las cosas.

Sin importar el tiempo siguieron hablando, un par de veces el tiempo se complico pero solo bastaba con que Karin se calmase un poco.

Mientras tanto en el mundo exterior Shito sintió como la cabeza de Karin caía en su hombro y suspiro. Se había quedado dormida. La miro unos segundo admirando su rostro que parecía ya no tener preocupaciones, parecía un ángel, no ella era un ángel. Con cuidado, y delicadamente aparto a Karin de él y en silencio al cargo hasta su recamara. Como si cualquier movimiento se fuese a quebrar. La hubiera despertado, era lo más correcto que mandarla a dormir a su habitación pero era mejor que descansara cuando despertara la llevaría a su casa, aunque tenía que avisarle a su hermana que estaba bien y con él.

Antes de hacer la llamada, le quito unos mechones del rostro que se habían movido al posarla en el colchón. Casi al instante le acaricio la cara.

Nunca se habría imaginado nunca verla tan desprotegida y triste, como si fuera un conejo asustado por un lobo. Aunque esa era la mayor razón por la que él estaba preocupado, había otra razón. Ella nunca se lograría abrir con él. No le diría nunca de sus sentimientos de sus ideas, para ella solo eran compañeros de soccer. Se dirigió a su mesa donde había dejado la foto donde salía acaramelada con el tipo ese, el había lastimado a Karin. Todo era su culpa. No le cabía en la cabeza como alguien puede lastimarla si ella era hermosa, inteligente, era la mujer perfecta, como alguien pudiese si quiera seguir viviendo teniendo en la conciencia que había hecho llorar a su querido ángel.

Sabía que no estaba bien llamarla como su propiedad pero, desde hacía tiempo ella le atraía mas allá que una simple amiga, o claro que si, la quería demasiado, pero no iba a permitir que su relación de amigos acabara así como así, o no. Además nunca se había imaginado un futuro con ella, sabía que eso sería casi imposible. Aunque si había fantaseado miles de veces con besarla con tanto amor con tanta pasión que parecía que explotaría pero luego se concentraba y apartaba esos pensamientos es mejor no soñar con algo que anhelas y no puedes tener, te hace recordar que no es tuyo.

Tenía ganas de buscarlo y patearle el trasero y advertirle que no volviera a lastimarla, pero si seguía esos instintos Karin se enojaría mucho.

Lamentablemente ese no fue bastante argumento para detenerse, usualmente Shito siempre seguía sus instintos. Pero antes de ir a buscarlo por Karakura entera tendría que hacer varias cosas antes.

Mientras tanto…

El capitán del escuadrón 10 recorría la cuidad de Karakura por segunda vez en la noche. Estaba más que preocupado, estaba triste, frustrado y desesperado de no encontrar a Karin.

Su novia no aparecía, no contestaba su celular, ocultaba su reiatsu. Y el necesitaba explicarle sobre lo que la boca floja de su teniente había dicho.

Necesitaba explicarle que Kahoko y él solo hubo… prácticamente no hubo nada. Nada que no pasara de unos cuantos encuentros sin sentido que no significaron nada para ambos, no paso de unos cuantos besos y caricias leves, con solo atracción. No era nada comparado con lo que sentía cuando la besaba a ella.

Pero su querida teniente (nótese el sarcasmo) había malinterpretado todo.

Fue por tercera vez a la casa de los Kurosaki para verificar que hubiera regresado o se hubiera reportado pero Yuzu le dijo que aun no sabía nada de ella.

Su hermana estaba peor estaba muy preocupada, no fue la intención del peliblanco el que ella se preocupara así pero cuando comenzó a buscar a Karin se le ocurrió que tal vez estaría con ella, lamentablemente no fue así, y la preocupo, también Kahoko estaba mal.

— ¿No tienes idea de donde pueda estar? – pregunto ignorando que era la 4 vez que lo hacía.

— Karin-chan nunca había desaparecido así.

Entro Kahoko que recién llegaba.

— La busque por la escuela pero no la encontré. – informó

— Espero que este bien – dijo Yuzu cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. El identificador decía que era Karin y una foto de ella apareció en la pantalla. – Es Karin-chan – informó – es mejor que tu atiendas Hitsugaya-kun. – le cedió el celular y este de inmediato contesto.

— Karin – dijo Hitsugaya en la bocina. Pero al voz del otro lado no era de Karin, y mucho menos de una mujer. — ¿Quien habla? — preguntó el hombre del otro lado de la bocina. Toshiro frunció el ceño de inmediato y la ira comenzó a esparcirse por sus venas como fuego liquido. ¿Qué hacia ese con el celular de su novia?

— Mi nombre es Shito, estoy buscando a Yuzu.

— Esta ocupada ¿qué haces con el celular de Karin? – exigió saber.

— Avísale a Yuzu que Karin está en mi casa, se ha quedado dormida pero cuando despierte la llevare a su casa.

— No – dijo firmemente – iré por ella en este instante.

— ¿Quién eres? – pregunto firmemente.

— Su novio – contesto elevando la voz.

Se escucho un pequeño rugido proveniente de la persona que tenía el celular de Karin.

— Así que tú eres su novio.

— ¿Y tu quien rayos eres? – demando saber.

— Shito Kusanagi – respondió firme – Soy amigo de Karin y el que te pateara el trasero si vuelves a hacerla llorar. – respondió agresivamente.

No le gusto nada el tonito con el que le hablaba ese tipo, además que diablos se creía él, la situación con Karin solo le incumbía a ellos dos y nadie más, ningún amiguito

— No te metas en esto – advirtió Toshiro – o juro que te arrancare la cabeza. – estaba más molesto porque Karin estaba en su casa, en su cama que por la amenaza anterior que hizo este.

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo porque eres el capitán del escuadrón 10 de la sociedad de almas?

Toshiro se quedo paralizado como es que un simple humano sabía de eso.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes acerca de los shinigami? – inquirió la voz de Karin entonces colgaron.


	13. disculpas y traicion

Capitulo 13—. Disculpas y traición.

Se levanto cuando escucho a la puerta cerrarse. La plática con su zampakutoh le había caído de maravilla ahora si estaba lista para ir con Toshiro y hablar, aunque tenía miedo de lo que le diría estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en una cómoda. 9:56 pm. Seguramente Yuzu estaría preocupada tendría que llamarle.

Busco por la bolsa del pantalón y no encontró su celular, comenzó a examinar la habitación, seguro lo había dejado en el sillón cuando veían la película.

Se levanto descalza, al sentir el frio suelo dio un pequeño respingón, se coloco sus tenis y calcetas y luego salió de la habitación justo a tiempo cuando su amigo decía con su celular pegado a la oreja.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo porque eres el capitán del escuadrón 10 de la sociedad de almas?

En ese momento se quedo paralizada, como es que Shito sabia cobre los shinigami. Ella nunca se lo había dicho, y ¿por qué estaba hablando con Toshiro, más bien peleando con él?

—¿Cómo es que sabes acerca de los shinigami? – la pregunto broto de si antes de que pudiera evitarlo, aun quería seguir escuchando pero aun así cuando Shito le volteo a ver ella no se echó para atrás y le miro firme.

— Karin – dijo el colgando.

— Contéstame – ordenó. – ¿cómo sabes que él es el capitán del escuadron10?

— Yo… lo reconocí cuando los vi en la fotografía.

— pero… ¿cómo conoces la existencia de los shinigami?

— Porque alguna vez yo fui uno. – susurró casi con vergüenza, no era que le dará pena que fuera uno si no el haberle mentido a su amiga.

— ¿Fuiste shinigami? – repitió ilusa.

— Me expulsaron se la sociedad de almas hace varios años y estuve en Tokio por un tiempo, cuando vine a Karakura, yo identifique varios reiatsu fuerte y te encontré a ti.

— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –dijo ahora algo lastimada. – no sabes lo mal que me sentía al ocultarle esto a todo el mundo. Si tú me lo hubieras dicho…

— No quería que esto pasara, pensé que sería mejor así.

—Pues te equivocaste – Karin salió furiosa de ahí, como se atrevía tanto que estuvo atormentándose por mentir tantos sentimientos guardados y reprimidos en que ni siquiera le podía consolar Yuzu. ¿Cuántas veces no pensó en revelarle su secreto? ¿Cuántas veces no se castigo a si misma por pensar en eso? Y él lo supo todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo se burlo de ella.

Salió de la casa de Shito más que furiosa, no quería ni siquiera verlo, ella siempre creyó que él era su amigo más sincero

No había cruzado ni media calle cuando él la detuvo.

— Karin déjame explicártelo. – insistió.

— No quiero que me expliques absolutamente nada, — dijo ella tratando de forcejear y quitárselo de encima. Aunque después de unos segundos comenzó a flaquear, no quería pelearse con su amigo en esos momentos, lo necesitaría si la plática de Toshiro no es muy favorable para ella. Además, en parte tenía razón, ella no le dijo nunca que era shinigami y el tampoco, ambos mintieron por igual.

— Soy un idiota — dijo

— Si lo eres, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás – no parecía un insulto del todo, parecía como si le hubiera perdonado lo cual lleno a Shito de alegría. Le dio una sonrisa y un abrazo.

—Yo no tenía la intención de lastimarte— dijo apretándole más a su pecho.

—Ya no hablemos de eso— se aparto levemente para verlo a los ojos. Y regalarle una sonrisa que le garantizaría que todo iba a estar bien.

Shito la miro unos segundos. Se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna. A pesar de que estaba triste le estaba sonriendo solo a él.

Tenía tantas ganas de besarle pero, eso arruinaría su amistad, y era lo que menos quería. Pero aun así teniendo esos pensamientos se fue acercando a Karin hasta besarla.

Karin se quedó paralizada.

Su mejor amigo le estaba besando. Y aunque estaba consciente de ello y no tenía ningún kidouh que le evitara moverse no hizo nada.

No sentía repulsión hacia él. De hecho se sentía bien. Como cuando lo abrazaba. Aunque no sentía pasión o amor, nada más allá de lo que se podía sentir por un amigo.

Pero por alguna razón no le rechazaba. Sabía que estaba mal. Era novia de Toshiro y lo amaba.

Se separo de él. Le miro a los ojos como esperando que le pateara y le dijera que era de lo peor por haberle besado sin permiso.

Pero nada paso.

Karin se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

Ella nunca creyó ser una chica atractiva, ni siquiera pensaba que las personas le veían como una mujer. Pero entonces ¿por qué Toshiro, Shito e incluso Daisuke se fijaba en ella? Ella no tenía nada de especial. Solo traía desgracias a sus vidas. Por su culpa Daisuke había muerto. Le quito su mejor amiga a Toshiro, solo faltaba Shito.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gran reiatsu de Toshiro.

El peliblanco llegó a su lado furioso, ni siquiera le volteo a ver solo veía a Shito casi matándolo con la mirada.

Cuando se enojo con Shito había dejado de contener su reiatsu de esa forma la ubico.

—¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi novia? – cuestiono Toshiro. Se notaba el gran esfuerzo que tenía para no arrancarle la cabeza, ahí mismo. Y como no si después de estar buscándola Karin por todas partes la encuentra, besándose con otro fulano.

Al recordar esa escena le dio una punzada de dolor pero no dejo que él se notara. Primero le rompería la cara y luego hablaría con ella.

Shito mostro una mirada divertida que no hizo más que hacer que su sangre estuviera casi al punto d ebullición.

—Chicos… — trato de llamar Karin pero la ignoraron.

Sin previo aviso Toshiro le mando un golpe el cual Shito bloqueo con facilidad.

Toshiro volvió a tratar de golpearlo repetidas veces pero él los esquivaba con facilidad.

—Eh estado tanto tiempo en este gigai que me resulta más ligero y me muevo sin problemas – dijo. Antes de terminar de hablar se agacho y dando una vuelta en el piso barrio a él peliblanco Hitsugaya. – en cambio tu llevas una hora en él y te limita.

Toshiro se levanto de un salto y volvió a atacar esta vez le dio una patada que a pesar de que el pelinegro lo bloqueo logro dejarle un golpe severo y lo hizo retroceder.

—No limites a un capitán— dijo dando otro golpe y esta vez le dio de lleno en la cara.

— Basta – grito Karin apartando a ambos. – dejen de pelear.

— No te metas Karin – dijo Toshiro

—Es mejor que te vayas esto se va a poner feo.

Karin frunció el ceño harta de ser ignorada.

—Bien mátense entre sí, no me importa. Pero si no se detiene ahorita, olvídense que éxito. – salió de ahí caminando rápido y a paso firme, no estaba de humor para convivir con cavernícolas.

Toshiro y Shito se habían detenido de inmediato. Esa amenaza sí que surtió efecto en ambos y entraron en pánico.

Se miraron por última vez.

Llegó a su casa seguida de Toshiro. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

—Karin-chan que gusto que estés aquí. – dijo Yuzu abrazándole.

—Karin-san – Kahoko le llamo sumamente apenada. Estaba cabizbaja y no la miraba a los ojos. – siento haberte ocultado eso, no pensé que fuera de mucha importancia.

— De eso vamos a hablar el y yo no te preocupes – dijo aun muy seria. Sin decir más subió al cuarto.

Ambos estaban enojados.

Ninguno hablo por unos segundo solo se vieron a los ojos. De inmediato ambos se ablandaron.

Karin fue la que empezó a hablar tímidamente.

—Toshiro…

—Lo siento – dijo el – nunca fue mi intención ocultarte nada, simplemente para mí no significo absolutamente nada.

— Creo que exagere un poco con todo esto. – confeso. – pero, ¿realmente no significo nada. Ustedes no se querían?

— hubo un momento en el que pensé que la quería pero no fueron más de 4 segundos.

— ¿y ustedes no… hicieron esas "cosas"? – cuestiono sonrojada.

— ¿qué cosas?

— "eso."

— ¿que es "eso"? – inquirió ahora confundido.

— Lo que trato de preguntar es que. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron?

Toshiro pareció entender todo acerca de las dudas de Karin. Se sonrojo levemente.

—Entre ella y yo no paso de unos cuantos besos – aseguro.

Karin sintió un alivio muy profundo. Debía de admitir que si la respuesta había sido afirmativa, ahí si se pondría a llora. Significaría que ella realmente lo quería a él, además que no creo que pueda olvidar con quien tuvo su primera vez, seguro sería alguien especial en su vida.

— pero — dijo Karin sentándose en su cama. – ella realmente te conoce, yo ni siquiera sé qué día cumples años o cuántos años tienes, no sé nada sobre ti. –esta vez ella estaba exaltada.

Toshiro se quedo en silencio un par de minutos y luego hablo, más que sereno.

—¿y eso que importa? Porque si realmente te importa, cumplo años el 20 de diciembre, me gusta el natto dulce, tengo 112 años… ¿Qué sepas esto cambia algo? —enarco una Ceja

—eres más viejo de lo que creí, Toshiro eres un pedófilo. —ambos soltaron una risa que descargo un poco el ambiente con toda esa tensión.

Tenía razón, tantas estupideces que había pensado, no importaba si sabia el nombre de su familia, importaba solo ellos dos.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Toshiro preguntar, aun seguía algo consternado por lo que había visto cuando encontró a Karin. El solo recordar eso le hizo volver a enojarse.

Karin se dio cuenta de eso.

—Lo lamento – ahora era la pelinegra que se disculpaba.

— ¿por qué dejaste que te besara?

— no lo sé. Pero te juro que no volverá a pasar nunca, yo tampoco sentí nada.

Toshiro miro el reloj que Karin tenía en su escritorio era ya realmente tarde, se supone que solo venía a verificar que todo estuviera en orden ahora que ella hacia llegado al mundo humano y ya se había tardado, le esperaba una gran reprimenda por parte de yamamoto—soutaicho.

—No importa ahora – dijo acercándose a ella.

Karin lo vio a los ojos, estaban llenos de clama como si nada hubiera pasado.

De inmediato se arrojo a sus brazos.

—No creo que vuelva a visitarte en mucho tiempo. – dijo él.

— Te voy a extrañar. – Toshiro la aparto un poco para poder besarla.

La puerta se abrió asustando a ambos.

—Toshiro – era Ichigo. – es hora de que te vayas. – no se veía muy contento que digamos. Y que hermano mayor estaría si cuando llegas porque te obligaron a regresar por un capitán peliblanco te dicen que esta con Karin en el cuarto, solos, de noche.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Karin y salió de ahí.

Las cosas no habían estado tan mal como creyó. Pensó que estarían peleándose o algo por el estilo. Pero fue todo lo contrario e incluso llego a ser… romántico. Bueno eso no era muy común en ella pero ya estaba fastidiada de tantos mal entendidos, solo quería besar a su querido novio y jugar soccer con su amigo.

Aunque aun debía aclarar las cosas con Shito.

Nunca creyó que algún día estaría en esos aprietos, después de todo siempre creyó que Shito estaba interesado en chicas mas femeninas.

Pero acababa de aprender que él no era la persona sincera que conocía o creyó conocer.

Se recostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir cuando un reiatsu le hizo levantarse abruptamente.

Ese reiatsu no podía ser el que creía. Era suyo.

Bueno parecía el suyo, pero ella no lo estaba elevando tan alto. Solo podría significar una sola cosa.

Se levantó apresuradamente y salió por la ventana justo cuando Yuzu estaba entrando a su cuarto.

—Karin-chan— se escucho un grito de tras de ella. Cuando iba a salir de la casa escucho a Kahoko gritarle pero las ignoro.

Había llegado la hora de arreglar asuntos con ella.

Mientras corría hacia el lugar pensaba en la remota posibilidad de que Shito estuviera involucrado con eso. También se lamentaba por no haber dejado su cuerpo ahí.

Llego hasta el parque. El viento estaba frio, sorprendentemente todo estaba oscuro, cosa que no era usual en el parque.

Busco por cada rincón del parque.

Justo sentada en frente a la fuente estaba a la persona que reconoció como ella.

Quería atacarla, quería vengar la muerte de Daisuke pero no lo hizo en vez de eso se oculto en los arbustos. Para atraparla por sorpresa. Lamentablemente una tercera persona apareció haciendo que casi le diera un infarto.

—Pensé que no vendrías – le dijo el recién llegado.

— Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Shito. – la impostora se levanto.

— ¿Y Daisuke?– preguntó casi con urgencia.

— Está muy bien, quieres acompañarlo.

— Recuerda que no puedes matarme. – dijo el mostrando una sonrisa triunfante a lo cual la otra solo le contesto fulminándole con la mirada.

—Como sea – dijo ella – Es hora de empezar con lo que venimos.

Karin no resistió oír más salió de ahí sin que la vieran.

Camino sin rumbo, estaba llorando. Realmente Shito le había traicionado.


	14. desaparecido

_**ESTA VEZ NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR. **_

_**AHORA NO SALDRA TOSHIRO SE TRATA SOLO DE Shito Y KARIN. EN FIN DISFRUTENLO**_

_**BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO **_

Camino por las calles desiertas hasta llegar a la cancha de soccer. Los recuerdos de tantas cosas que habían pasado ahí le golpearon en la cara casi podría ver a todos sus compañeros jugando y a Shito celebrando un gol y sonriéndole. Tantas jugadas, tantos partidos, cuantos raspones, heridas, no habían tenido ahí. Horas entrenando, ambos como la combinación perfecta. Pero eso ya era hora del pasado. Recordó cuando se conocieron y dio una sonrisa amarga.

FLASH BACK

Era una tarde soleada. El equipo de la secundaria de Karakura estaba haciendo audiciones para el equipo en una cancha cerca de la escuela. Los de tercer año que ya iban a pasar a prepa buscaban entre los recién llegados para que mantuvieran el quipo, y que terminara con la mala racha de derrotas del último año. Pero los nuevos prospectos no se veían nada prometedores, en lo absoluto. Eran chicos débiles, escuálidos y parecían tener más cerebro que coordinación incluso había una chica. Por Kami-sama ese era el colmo como demonios creería que dejarían entrar a una chica al equipo de varones. Era estúpido. Aunque se supone era equipo mixto, ninguna mujer se metía nunca. Tendría que estar loca.

El jefe del equipo les hizo una seña a los demás para que vieran a la presunta loca. Dos de ellos solo rieron y otro frunció el ceño.

-acaba con ella de una vez no tenemos tiempo para jugar a las muñecas – le dijo un hombre de pelo negro corto de piel morena.

El capitán asintió y con su balón en el brazo se acerco a ella.

No estaba nada mal, quizá si se arreglara un poco mas tendría la suerte de que la invitara a salir.

-este juego es para hombres niña, vete a jugar con tus pinturitas y déjanos esto a nosotros. – le dijo sonriendo descaradamente.

Ella solo frunció el ceño, ahora si iba a patearle el trasero. ¿Quién demonios se creía? Seguramente era mucho mejor que él en la cancha y se lo iba a demostrar. Además que nadie le llamaba niñita.

-acaso me tienes miedo… niñita – le contesto furiosa.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a hacer borlote.

-mira mocosa, trato de ser bueno contigo porque eres mujer y de primer año, sal de mi cancha antes de que me arrepienta.- ella hizo caso omiso, aparento no haberlo escuchado, ella no le tenía miedo a los de tercer año. – Sigue así y me olvidare que eres mujer – le advirtió más que furioso.

Ella no se doblego, se mantuvo firme frente a él y su mirada llena de ira lo cual termino por sacarle de quicio. La tomo por los cabello y la estrujo. Pero ella no se dejo le dio un golpe directo al estomago. Se doblo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Pero apenas la soltó dos de los chicos del equipo la sujetaron por los brazos. Comenzó a dar patadas al aire intentando zafarse pero cuando un 3 llego a socorrer a los otros la dejaron inmóvil.

-suéltenme – demando ella furiosa.

El capitán que recién había recuperado el aliento se acerco a ella.

-date por vencida niñita. No entraras al equipo antes muerto.

-oigan – se escucho un grito desde las gradas. Todos voltearon. Un chico de pelo corto y negro, el copete le tapaba levemente un ojo. Traía el uniforme de la escuela. Y llevaba una paleta en la boca. Tenía finta de chico malo, pero a Karin no le pareció así. – deberían dejarla en paz. – les aconsejo acercándose. Tiro la paleta que tenía en su boca.

-tu quien rayos eres. – dijo el capitán.

-Shito Kusanagi – respondió. Ellos lo vieron por unos segundos. Este se impaciento. – como no reaccionan a consejos les diré de otro modo… baje a la chica YA.- se veía enojado, su aspecto parecía relajado pero tenía un aura que parecía que iba a saltar y asesinar en cualquier momento.

Soltaron a la chica.

-estas bien – le pregunto Shito.

-si no necesitaba tu ayuda. – dijo arreglándose el uniforme de deportes. Había reconocido al chico desde que noto su presencia, era el nuevo alumno en su clase. Al parecer venía de Tokio y llevaba un año atrasado.

Al oír tal comentario en vez de un simple gracias el sonrió.

-cómo te llamas – le preguntó.

-Kurosaki Karin.

-Kurosaki – cuestiono. – estas en mi clase ¿no?- ella asintió. Shito suspiro y luego se volvió hacia el capitán que lo veía con odio puro. – les propongo un trato, yo jugare contra todos ustedes, y si llego a meter 5 goles dejaran que Karin haga la prueba.

El capitán junto con su sequito comenzó a reírse que un solo hombre jugara con 10 y le ganara era imposible.

-claro no tengo nada que perder – dijo cediendo su mano para cerrar el trato pero Shito se paso de largo tomando el balón y dejándolo bajo su pie. –comencemos.

-oigan no es justo es uno contra 10 – dijo Karin

-no te preocupes Karin yo me encargo – aseguro Shito.

Esa había sido el mayor ridículo de todo el equipo, dejarse ganar por un solo tipo. Sin duda eso estaría en internet, en el periódico mural y por toda Karakura mañana a mas tardar. Y Shito seria aclamado como el nuevo prodigio en soccer. Había burlado a todos con tanta facilidad, con una destresa, una velocidad y una puntería inigualables. Bueno casi. Ver a Shito así le hizo recordar un dia cuando tenia 11 años, y a un shinigami. Toshiro. Había jugado igual que el y le había salvado el partido. Por unos segundos dudo si el no era shinigami pero luego se quito de la cabeza eso. Era imposible, por favor. Ella hubiera sentido su reiatsu, además que los shinigamis no se mueven tan bien en un gigai, quizá solo fue un arduo entrenamiento y que los integrantes del equipo eran un asco en eso. Es decir un año entero sin un solo partido ganado ese ya era el colmo.

-bien, que la nena haga la prueba – dijo el capitán tratando de verse como un hombre que cumple sus promesas después de semejante ridículo.

-gracias- le dijo a Shito, el solo paro a su lado y revolvió sus cabellos como si fuera una niña chiquita.

-no ahí porque Karin. – dicho eso se fue.

Al día siguiente, Karin caminaba para ir a su salón, cuando se detuvo en el periódico mural. Vio la lista de los elegidos para el nuevo equipo de soccer. Su nombre era el penúltimo de la lista. Había entrado. Y como no, si se había esforzado mucho, dio lo mejor de sí y ella no era mala así que por había logrado entrar al equipo de soccer. Miro la lista mirando a sus próximos compañeros y sonrió.

Llegó al salón, no habían llegado muchos alumnos aun. Fue directo a su pupitre y justo a 4 después de ella estaba Shito que parecía estar durmiendo. Karin concluyo que no lo hacía pues sus respiraciones no eran tan lentas. Se acerco a él.

-hola – le dijo. Shito abrió los ojos.

-hola. ¿Entraste al equipo?

- si

-bien por ti.

-tú también.

-¿qué? – levanto la cabeza confundido. Karin solo le sonrió. – yo no quería estar en ningún equipo.

-será divertido.- animo ella. Shito se le quedo mirando un segundo y luego un sonrió.

-tal vez tienes razón. – dijo volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en el pupitre. – ninguno de los integrantes parece muy bueno, pero tu silo eres, será divertido jugar contigo. – admitió cerrando los ojos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Después de unos minutos reprimiendo las lágrimas salió del lugar directo a casa. Ya era realmente tarde y seguro dejo preocupadas a Yuzu y a Kahoko.

Llagó a su hogar y lo primero que se encontró en la sala era a su hermana y a su amiga acostadas en el sillón. Sintió una punzada de culpa. No quiso despertarla solo las arropo para que no pasaran frio y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

No durmió en lo que restaba de la noche. Habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día. Demasiadas. Y aun tenía mucho que pensar.

Era claro que Shito estaba con la impostora, aunque no se llevaban muy bien por lo que logro oír. Eso le quitaba un minúsculo peso de tristeza, pero el pensar que solo estaba con ella por negocios se la regresaba. Después de los años que fueron amigos, ella solo fue un negocio para él. Venderle información a una maldita fulana que estaba loca. Siguió pensando de ese tema hasta que amaneció.

Se había ido a la escuela con ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y 3 tazas de cafeína pura en su organismo.

No hablo ni respondió pregunta alguna a Yuzu o Kahoko, solo fingió que su huida repentina a media noche, y su elevado reiatsu el cual todos creían que era de ella, nunca habían sucedido. Y ellas tampoco le presionaron para sacar respuestas. Su mirada estaba triste a pesar de la sonrisa fingida que daba a todos diciendo que estaba bien. Sabían perfectamente que no quería que ellas se metieran en sus asuntos ya sea porque eran suyos o por no preocuparlas.

Se quedo en su lugar mirando a la puerta, esperando a que el llegara. Solo apartaba la mirada de ahí para ver el asiento a su lado, donde usualmente estaba Shito se lo imaginaba sonriéndole, y luego volvía su mirada a la puerta.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que entrara regalándole una sonrisa de "todo estará bien" que se sentara en su pupitre y le pidiera ayuda en matemáticas aunque ella tampoco era muy buena. Que fueran a la práctica de soccer, pero en especial que hablara con ella, que le diera una explicación de lo que vio anoche, que le dijera que la había visto por x cosa pero que estaba de su lado, y que siguieran siendo amigos. Se olvidaría de todo lo demás, del beso de las mentiras, hablaría con el, le diría tantas cosas que se calló por guardar el secreto de los shinigami.

Lamentablemente Shito nunca apareció.

Su preocupación crecía a medida que el día transcurría, y si le había pasado algo, y si la impostora lo había…. No, no quería pensar en eso. Ella conocía a Shito, sabía que no era débil, y mucho menos después de haberse enfrentado al capitán del escuadrón 10 en un gigai y sin poderes.

La semana transcurrió sin noticias de él. Karin estaba más que desesperada, lo había buscado por todas partes, le pregunto a cada persona de Karakura que conocía. Incluso Yuzu y Kahoko le había ayudado. Hasta ahora lo único que sabían era que él estaba desaparecido y eso bastaba para que ayudaran.

Yuzu en especial, no podía ver a su hermana así, y es que era la primera vez que la veía tan triste tan preocupada. Ni siquiera quería jugar o entrenar. Su zampakutou estaba igualmente triste. Como ambas nacieron el mismo día tenían lazos realmente fuerte y sus zampakutou también. Ella le decía que el mundo interno de Karin estaba derrumbándose en pedazos. Lamentablemente no podía hacer más para ayudar a su hermana.

Era un martes y apenas acababa de salir de la escuela. Pero como últimamente lo hacia se desvió del camino a su casa y fue a la cancha de soccer. Sabía que no iba a encontrar nada. Pero buscaba los tantos recuerdos que había creado ahí.

Camino por las bancas y una sombra en la portería le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se apresuro a llegar para poder verlo bien. Quizá podría ser…

Lamentablemente no lo era. Un chiquillo de secundaria que practicaba sus goles. El cual se fue de inmediato cuando vio que una persona iba tras él. Incluso dejo abandonado su balón. El chico se alejo a toda velocidad que ni siquiera escucho a Karin llamarle para que no se asustara.

Volvió a enojarse por haberse hecho esperanzas de que era Shito. Golpeo el balón con todas sus fuerzas cuando un grito le alerto.

-ah mierda Karin quieres romperme la cara – esa voz… volteo hacia la dirección del balón y a varios metros estaba el. Su querido amigo. Tenía la cara roja por el golpe y además la nariz le sangraba. Pero fuera de eso estaba bien. En perfectas condiciones.

Corrió hasta él y lo abrazo.

-Shito estas bien – dijo apretándolo contra ella.

-¿por qué no debería de estarlo? – dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Ella lo soltó bruscamente ahora con el ceño fruncido.

-desapareciste una semana, no te comunicaste con nadie, como querías que estuviera. Eres un idiota. Pensé que la estúpida esa te había hecho algo. – por la emoción y el enojo combinados había soltado que lo había visto con la impostora. Se regaño mentalmente por eso.

El rostro de Shito cambio de inmediato. Ni siquiera pregunto ya sabía perfectamente que hablaba de "ella".

-tenemos que hablar- dijo el tomando de la mano a Karin.

Ambos se sentaron en la banca y comenzaron a hablar.

-ella, fue una persona muy importante para mí, cuando yo estudiaba en la academia shinigami la salvamos de varios hollow que estaban atacando el Rukongai, después de eso ella siempre me iba a visitar. También a Daisuke. Se bien que lo conociste porque ella me lo dijo. Y que… lo viste morir. – su voz se quebró por un momento. Incluso Karin sintió un poco de dolor al recordar ese amargo momento. – ninguno de los dos nunca imaginamos que podría pelear, nunca estuvo en la academia shinigami y mucho menos entrenaba. Ella era muy inteligente. Un día antes de graduarme, me encontré con ella. No recuerdo bien lo que paso. Solo sé que cuando me recupere estaba en una casa en el rukongai, no podía recordar absolutamente nada, ahí pase muchos años hasta que me volví a encontrarla, ahí recordé todo. Tuvo miedo de que dijera lo que me había hecho así que peleo conmigo. Perdí la conciencia cuando la recupere estaba en el mundo humano y ya no podía regresar.

- pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene contra mí?

-yo tampoco lo sé, no me dio razones. Trate de alejarla. Pero no soy tan fuerte como ella. – se quito la camisa. Karin se quedo sorprendida. Su torso entero estaba lleno de heridas, quemaduras cubiertas por unas pocas vendas. – por eso no pude venir a la escuela una semana pero en cuanto pude ponerme de pie he venido contigo.

-Shito ERES UN IDIOTA – gritó preocupada. – ¿cómo demonios te atreves a salir así? Será mejor que te lleve a mi casa. Mi padre te atenderá.

-no es necesario. Estoy bien. – Karin no le dejo mas opción. Se puso de pie y ayudo a caminar a Shito. – joder Karin no es necesario hay peores cosas por las que preocuparse.

-como que – pregunto sin soltarlo.

- por ahora, ella está en la sociedad de almas pero va a volver a acabar su trabajo.

-cuando la viste, dijiste que no podía matarte – dijo.

-eso era verdad hasta esa misma noche. Ya no me necesita.

-no te preocupes por eso ahora – le ordeno. – ahí que curarte tus heridas.

Shito dejo de responderle y afianzo su agarre hacia ella. Su cercanía y su calor le tranquilizaban.

Llego a su clínica y lo poso en una camilla.

-Karin-chan, Shito-san ¿qué paso? – pregunto Yuzu entrando a la habitación con un uniforme de enfermera. Seguida por Kahoko que solo se quedo mirando a Shito desde la puerta.

-está en muy malas condiciones – dijo Yuzu. – llamare a papá.

Kahoko miro al pelinegro con tristeza y se acerco.

-Shito –le llamó.

- Kahoko… - dijo sorprendido – que haces aquí.

- yo… - comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Shito, este hizo una mueca de dolor pero le correspondió. – pensé… Daisuke me dijo que estabas muerto.

- estuve en el mundo humano todo este tiempo. – explico.

- a él le alegraría mucho saber que estas bien. Sufrió mucho por tu partida, se negaba a creer que habías muerto. Te busco por mucho tiempo.

Se separo un poco de él.

Karin apreciaba esa escena y sintió que estorbaba ahí. Sin mencionar una pequeña punzada de celos. Pero comprendía todo, ella era la hermana de su amigo. lo más sensato era dejarlos solo.

-iré por mi padre. Anuncio y salió de ahí.

Entro a su casa y se encontró con su padre que apenas se estaba poniendo su bata de medico.

-querida hija – se arrojo hacia Karin abrazándola. – no te preocupes tu querido padre salvara a tu amiguito.

-suéltame viejo y apresúrate.

-si, por cierto has visto am i querida cuarta hija, papa tenía una comida especial para ella.

-desde que llegó Kahoko-san se la pasa cocinando – dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa. Perecía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

La tarde se paso volando. Karin por fin estaba mejor y se había quedado dormida en el sillón, hacia tanto que no dormía bien. Incluso su mundo interno estaba mejorando. Al menos tenían un aliado más a su lado.

Tenía un sentimiento de que todo comenzaba a mejorar.

Se despertó realmente tarde. Shito ya se había dormido en su habitación de la clínica y Kahoko se quedo a mirarlo. Hacían bonita pareja.

Kahoko era linda, sensible y sin duda una gran chica perfecta para Shito quizá podría sacar a Shito de su soledad y convertirse en algo más que amigos.

Entro a su habitación y vio a Yuzu que traía una cajita adornada con un moño.

-Karin-chan qué bueno que te encuentro. Te llego esto. – dijo entregándosela.

Solo venia una notita que decía.

"para Karin."

La abrió. Era un collar en forma de dragón que parecía de hielo. Sonrió sabía perfectamente de quien era.

Sin esperar más se lo puso. Ahora que Shito había aparecido ya podría ocupar su mente en su novio al cual últimamente tenía muy abandonado.

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO. **_

_**YA CASI SE ACERCA LO BUENO. **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES**_

_**TANIA WALKER **_


	15. secuestro

_**Lo siento mucho**_

_**Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo que no subo que no me extraña que el interés por esta historia se les haya esfumado. **_

_**Pero si les contara lo que me ha pasado. Bueno la mayoría de mis tormentos tienen nombre. Un nombre que ha aterrorizado a millones de adolescente. La escuela. **_

_**Dios me he llegado a pasar más de 12 horas en ella. Y todo ¿para qué? Para que casi suspendiera un año. Y es que a pesar que amo la escuela, en la que estoy inscrita es una porquería. **_

_**Bueno ya. Aquí está el capitulo 15. **_

_**Nota: Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite Kubo**_

Capitulo 15: secuestro.

El sol aun no había salido y Karin ya se había levantado. Se arreglo como un día normal para ir a la escuela aunque aun faltaran un par de horas para ello. Quería pasar un rato con su amigo quien se encontraba en la camilla de la clínica de su padre por haberse enfrentado con una shinigami que se hacía pasar por ella. Aunque el que él estuviera hospitalizado no era algo que ella debiera celebrar no cabía en la felicidad de que haiga regresado y vivo, o algo por el estilo ya que él era un alma en un gigai. Como fuera él estaba ahí.

A zancadas grandes se dirigió al cuarto donde él estaba. Le sorprendió que la puerta estuviera entreabierta. Y si esa mujer que se hacía pasar por ella venia por Shito a "acabar el trabajo". Eso es algo poco probable se aseguro hubiera sentido su reiatsu o algo por el estilo. Seguramente su cabeza aun seguía preocupada por Shito y su relación en ella y por eso se inventaba ideas tontas… no debía de especular aún.

Tomando una bocanada de aire poso su ojo derecho en la pequeña abertura de la puerta. Estaba Shito ahí en cama acostado y despierto, estaba bien. Eso alegro a Karin. Pero no estaba solo. Estaba ahí con el Kahoko. Estaba sentada a su lado hablando en un tono muy bajo que Karin no podía oír. Y es que no era que quisiera oír. No para nada. Simplemente quería saber si la charla no era de tal importancia que ella no debería interrumpir. Ni ella misma se engañaba quería saber que estaba pasando entre Kahoko y Shito.

Karin se recargo en la puerta intentando agudizar el oído lo más que pudiera. Pero hablaban en susurro y Karin no podía oír más que lagunas palabras

—… es grave… tienes que dejarlo… la quieres… morir- la voz de Kahoko parecía quebrada y Shito tenía una cara de preocupación. Realmente quería acercarse a oír más pero apenas paso su paso al pie derecho perdió el equilibrio por recargarse en la puerta y cayo directo al suelo dándose de lleno en la nariz. Sintió dolor en toda su cara, la sentía sumamente caliente e inflamada, y seguramente estaba más que sonrojada por haber caído frente a ellos exponiendo que estaba espiándolos.

Lo primero que escucho fueran las carcajadas de Shito.

—Lo siento— dijo Karin fulminando a Shito con la mirada.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo levantada a estas horas? — inquirió su mejor amigo clamando su risa.

—Nada — contesto cortante.

—Yo me voy — dijo Kahoko levantándose, parecía que había llorado. —no vemos Karin-san

Hizo un ademan de despedida con la mano y salió de ahí a toda prisa.

— ¿Por qué Kahoko esta así? —preguntó Karin.

—nada importante. — aseguro haciéndole señas a Karin para que se sentara a su lado. — solo discutíamos de asuntos.

— ¿asuntos? ¿Se puede saber qué clase de asuntos? – alzo una ceja. Realmente quería saber que era lo que hablaban. A juzgar pro lo que escucho no era algo muy lindo.

— ¿estás celosa? – pregunto Shito en parte en broma. Quería cambiar de tema de inmediato.

— ¡Ja! ¿celosa? Ya quisiera.

—Sí. —afirmo sin descaro.

—Como sea—dijo Karin. Se estaba metiendo en un tema incomodo para ella lo mejor sería que insistiera luego. — vine para hablar contigo un rato, antes de irme a la escuela.

—Me sorprende que te haigas podido levantar, en la clase de historia ni un terremoto podía levantarte.

—Eso fue solo una vez.

Shito se rio pero paro de inmediato cuando vio un pequeño destello proveniente del cuello de Karin. Era un collar color azulado cristalino como si fuera hecho de hielo.

—Ese collar es de parte de Toshiro ¿verdad? — Karin no contesto, pero su silencio solo afirmo la respuesta. —Bonito detalle

Karin pasó sus dedos por el collar al que rápidamente le había tomado un afecto increíble. Había dejado de estar frio gracias a que se lo había dejado toda la noche. Apenas y se había despegado de él para ducharse.

—Shito… escucha el otro día cuando… —titubeo un momento, aun le costaba decir sobre el beso que ambos habían compartido. —cuando… tu…y yo…—estaba levemente sonrojada.

—Cuando nos besamos —dijo Shito como si hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa sin importancia para él, aunque ese momento realmente le había importado. Un recordaba lo cálidos labio de Karin respondiéndole, aunque se había sentido algo vacio, porque sabía que ella no lo estaba besando por que le gustara él, era obvio que no lo hacía por eso. Esa razón había hecho ese beso algo dulcemente doloroso.

—Si —dijo aun mas sonrojada sin mirarlo a los ojos. —Eso, bueno fue algo estúpido, no debió de haber pasado.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto retándola. Ya sabía la respuesta claro que la sabia, la sabia de memoria en todas las formas posibles que se pudiera decir. Pero no quería que ese tema se cortara. Aunque fuera doloroso y Karin le diga que fue un estúpido error que cometió quería seguir torturándose. Dígase masoquismo o el simple hecho de que eso consta que realmente paso, simplemente quería oírlo.

— ¡tú sabes bien porque no! —Alzo la voz intentando que no se le quebrara— Escucha, tu eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero, pero Toshiro.

—Karin relájate, no fue nada, si tanto quieres lo olvidamos y listo. Nada paso. — Shito trato de que su voz pareciera normal, o con cualquier tono que no diera pista de lo que realmente sentía. Pero bastaba con que Karin lo mirara a los ojos como para saber todo sobre Shito.

—Eres mi amigo — volvió a decir esta vez más tranquila —no quiero que eso cambie.

—yo tampoco Karin.

Pasaron un rato mas hablando de cualquier cosa, recordaban momentos, y hablaban sobre lo que pasaría a futuro con cuidado de no tocar tanto el tema de el beso por Karin o el tema de la impostora por Shito. Sabia, y Karin lo reafirmaba con sus preguntas constantes, que ella quería sacarle todo respecto a la batalla que tuvo con la impostora, pero él no reveló nada. Decía que no lo recordaba o cambiaba de tema alejándose de las emboscadas que Karin le tendía para que hablara.

Shito no quería que ella se inmiscuyera mas en eso, sería mejor que se lo dejara a los capitanes shinigami como su hermano o su novio.

Karin notaba como huía de sus preguntas así que se puso firme y levantándose de la cama lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Vas a decirme cómo demonios sucedió tu encuentro con ella si o si —grito con el tono de voz más firme que tenia.

—Karin…

— ¡no quiero que me cambies el tema¡ dime ¿qué demonios paso?

—se te hace tarde para la escuela.

— ¿qué? — volteo a ver el reloj. Efectivamente iba media hora retrasada. — ¡diablos! — soltó un juramento mientras se alistaba para salir corriendo. —cuando llegue quiero que me respondas.

—Karin —Shito la detuvo. — eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero. Cuídate.

Eso extraño a Karin pero cada segundo que pasaba era una hora más de castigo y ni hablar de saltarse el día entero, ese día era el examen de Historia y no podía faltar.

—Adiós Shito. — y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían.

Quizá cuando volviera le hubiera respondido todo pero lamentablemente él ya no estaría ahí para hacerlo.

Salió de la cama despacio, aunque ya no le dolía el cuerpo, aún así no quería arriesgarse.

No tuvo que vestirse para salir, solo saco de su pantalón desgastado que estaba en una esquina junto a toda su ropa un guante rojo con un craneo en el centro.

—Hace tanto que no hago esto — dijo para sí mismo tocandose el pecho y expulsando su alma.

Estar fuera del gigai le hacía sentir extraño, como si recién saliera del agua habiendo aguantado la respiración.

Flexionó todas las articulaciones y estiro los músculos. Vio a su antigua amiga zampakutoh atada a sus caderas hacia tanto que no la veía, debería de estar muy enojado con él por dejarla por tantos años.

—Lo siento amiga. — acaricio el mango. — es hora de irnos.

Avanzo por la clínica sin que los pacientes o lo vieran. De hecho estaba un poco desierto. Solo debía tener cuidado con la familia de Karin, los únicos shinigami que estaban cerca, por lo demás no tenia que preocuparse. Lamentablemente no había recordado a otra persona que lo esperaba en la salida.

—Realmente piensas irte Shito-kun. — Kahoko estaba para frente a él. Tenía ese aspecto frágil que siempre le había conocido. Su rostro suplicaba porque él se quedara pero no le haría cambiar de opinión. Ya lo tenía bien decidido. No estaba seguro si volvería con vida pero se enfrentaría a esa mujer y de tener que ser, acabaría con su vida para llevársela a ella. Esas expectativas no lo alentaban mucho pero tampoco quería quedarse a hacer nada, no podría vivir si viviera con la gran cruz en su espalda de no haber hecho nada por Karin. Y aunque se había dicho a si mismo que debería dejárselo a los capitanes no quería hacerlo.

—Kahoko ya he tomado mi decisión.

—Por qué… — su labio inferior temblaba y su cuerpo entero se sacudía en intentos sollozos — ¿Por qué todo el mundo muere para protegerla? ¿Por qué no puedes dejarla? Mi hermano Daisuke hizo lo mismo que tu. Todo el mundo piensa que era por venganza pero, yo sé perfectamente que cuando él conoció a Karin dejo todo eso de lado. Yo se que quería protegerla. Y murió por eso. ¡¿POR QUÉ TU TAMBIEN QUIERES MORIR? —grito intentando liberar toda la frustración que sentía al ver que Shito se encaminaba derechito hacia su final.

—Kahoko —la llamó y puso sus manos en sus hombros — lo siento. Pero intenta entenderlo. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Créeme que tanto Daisuke como yo hubiéramos hecho lo mismo por ti. Es algo que tengo que hacer. Y no intentes detenerme.

Shito continúo caminando sin despedirse.

…

Karin había logrado llegar a la escuela antes de que empezara la clase de historia, aunque había perdido la de matemáticas y seguramente mañana tendría una tremenda reprimenda.

—Karin-chan qué bueno que llegas — dijo Yuzu acercándose a su pupitre. — para tu suerte la maestra no llegó.

—Enserio. Vaya suerte. Qué bien.

Continúo las clases normales aunque Karin estaba muy inquieta sin saber por qué. Estaba ansiosa. Ya se había acabado la goma de borrar que estaba sobre el lápiz

—Oye Kurosaki — se acerco un chico de su equipo — ¿sabes algo sobre Shito?

—Sí. Está en la clínica — contesto. —ya está bien solo está descansando.

—vaya que alivio. No quisiéramos quedarnos sin él. El y tú hacen una gran combinación.

—si claro. — Karin había dejado de escuchar solo respondía automáticamente. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Y si esa loca ansiedad era por Shito. Le pasaría algo. No. Estaba con los mejores cuidados en la clínica. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, porque se habrá despedido de esa forma. Era como si no fuera a verla nunca más.

"—No. No son alucinaciones mías. Es solo el examen de Historia."

— ¡KUROSAKI! — fue un fuerte grito que hizo que se irguiera de inmediato. Todo el salón le veía. El profesor de historia estaba frente a ella con el rostro casi rojo de furia. Llevaba una hoja de color rojo en su mano derecha casi hecha bolita y en su mano izquierda una sudadera negra que Karin reconoció en de su propiedad.

— ¡vaya! Ya que la señorita Kurosaki nos hace el gran honor de prestarnos atención podría comenzar a dar explicaciones —su voz parecía tétrica. Parecía como si esperara que ella le diera una respuesta burda y el pudiera mandarla con él director.

— ¿De qué habla? — trato de que su voz no se notara nerviosa.

—Hablo de esto — el profesor le mostro la hoja roja. Era el examen que se supone el pondría pero no eran exactamente preguntas de historia las que venían ahí.

_1-. De todos los profesores del instituto ¿Cuál de ellos es el más inútil?_

_Respuesta: profesor Takahashi Tsuchiora _(profesor de historia)

_2-.¿Cuál de los profesores es el más ridículo?_

_Respuesta: todos. _

El examen conformado por más de 20 preguntas era todo un insulto para cualquier figura de autoridad que estuviera en el plantel.

—No es muy ingeniosa al dejar una prueba de que usted es la que haiga violado la cerradura de mi oficina y cambiar el examen. — alzo la sudadera.

—Yo no lo hice. — declaro parándose de su pupitre.

—No mienta. A partir de este momento queda expulsada de la escuela temporalmente hasta que el director se decida si el merece seguir en el colegio.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar a su alrededor. Obviamente los integrantes del equipo estaban preocupados. Se habían quedado sin sus dos haces y la temporada iba a empezar en poco tiempo.

—Pero yo no lo hice.

—Salga de las instalaciones Kurosaki. O quiere que la escolten hasta la salida. – Karin estaba mas que furiosa. Cogió sus cosas con fuerza y azotando la puerta salió de ahí.

Temblaba de furia. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse por la gran frustración de no poder hacer nada. Ella no lo había hecho ¿Qué ganaría con ello?

Al parecer alguien quería verla sufrir. Primero con las fotos de ella y Toshiro y ahora esto. Y lo peor era que sabía perfectamente quien podría ser y no quería creerlo. Incluso se había metido en su escuela.

—Karin —escucho la voz de su hermano que se acercaba a ella no solo como shinigami si no también con su Bankai. —qué bueno que te encuentro.

—ichi-nii

—tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Irnos?

—Karin apresúrate — Ichigo tomo del brazo a su hermano y la jalaba mientras observaba por todas partes. Cada movimiento que él le hacía. —No tenemos mucho tiempo ahí que salir de aquí.

— ¿quieres explicarme que ha pasado?

—Te lo diré cuando estemos en un lugar seguro. Hay que ir con Urahara-san.

Karin dejo de hacer preguntas y se concentro en ir más rápido. Estaba asustada y su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho. Su hermano nunca se ponía así ni en las peores situaciones.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento de Urahara la llevaron hacia el sótano.

Ahí les esperaba Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Urahara, Yoruichi y Toshiro.

—Toshiro. — exclamo. —¿Que se supone que está pasando aquí?

—Karin — Toshiro hablo pero se cayó de inmediato. Parecía que estaba buscando las palabras exactas. —hoy en la mañana… atacaron la clínica y tu casa. — Karin no hablo, estaba atónita. Trataba de razonar palabra por palabra una y otra vez. No era posible que realmente hubiera pasado eso.

— ¿y Shito? — inquirió asustada.

—el no estaba cuando sucedió el ataque. Pero… encontramos… encontramos una carta firmada con tu letra y tu nombre… decía que te habías llevado a Kahoko y que tenemos el tiempo contado para encontrarla.

—Kahoko — se hubiera caído de no ser por Toshiro quien la abrazo por los hombros. — Ella tiene a Kahoko. No. No puede ser. Dios no.

—Karin tranquilízate. —le dijo Ichigo. — La encontraremos.

—Kahoko…—seguía repitiendo sin hacerle caso a nadie. No podía creer que se la haiga llevado. Ella era una chica inocente, buena. Apenas y sabía de la vida por que se quería pasado casi toda su vida postrada en una cama por que la habían envenenado. Dio ni siquiera sabia pelear.

Abrazo a Toshiro lo más fuerte que pudo intentado reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Ella está aquí en el mundo humano— ahora era Yoruichi la que hablaba — Está jugando con nosotros. Ya no es seguro que salgas Karin.

— ¡No me pienso quedar aquí! — Karin exploto separándose de Toshiro. —Ella me busca a mí no. Entonces que venga. Voy a matarla. Por todo lo que ha hecho. Yo peleare con ella.

—No. —Toshiro e Ichigo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Tú tienes que quedarte aquí Karin. —le dijo Ichigo —No eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos.

—Se han encargado hasta ahorita y no han servido de nada.

—Por favor Karin. — la puerta se abrió. Era el cuerpo de Ichigo manipulado por Kon que traía a Yuzu sollozando a más no poder. Ya se había enterado.

—Oh Karin — susurro Yuzu abrazando a su melliza. — Que tragedia.

—Karin te quedaras aquí— esta vez fue Toshiro. —Tu hermano y yo tenemos que volver para asegurarnos que Yamamoto-Soutaicho no descubra todo esto.

—Creo que lo mejor sería pedir ayuda a Yamamoto-san —hablo Inoue por primera vez. —quizá si le explicamos todos…

—No nos sería posible. No tenemos suficientes pruebas más que nuestra palabra además, temo que esa mujer tome represalias por tener refuerzos, y Kahoko seria la perjudicada.

—Entonces, que estamos esperando— dijo Yoruichi. —Urahara, Ishida, Chad y yo comenzaremos a buscar por Karakura. Inoue y Kon quédense aquí con Karin y Yuzu. No dejen que salga. Creo que entre los cuatro podrían defenderse.

—Bien—dijeron todos mientras caminaban cada quien a sus respectivas tareas.

—Karin—le llamó Toshiro —me quedare contigo un rato mas. Si no te importa.

—En estos momentos es cuando más te necesito — dijo ella abrazándolo.

—Todo saldrá bien — le aseguro mientras le acaricia la espalda y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

Ni cuenta se habían dado que todos se salieron y estaban solo.

—Toshiro. Realmente no encontraron a Shito.

No pareció gustarle que sacara justo ese nombre seguía resentido por el beso que había presenciado entre ellos. Pero no dudaba de ella.

—Parece que había salido temprano. Se fue como alma. Dejo su gigai en la clínica.

— ¿Crees que él tenga algo que ver?

—No sé. Pero lo averiguaremos. Te lo prometo.

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo. **_

_**Siento mucho el no poder subir capitulo en tanto tiempo pero. Me ha pasado una desgracia tras otra. **_

_**Pero me pondre al corriente con este fick. **_

_**Manden reviewrs ya sea para comentar el capitulo o de plano para aventarme la ma…. Para reclamar.**_

_**Una vez mas, lo siento mucho.**_

_**Tania Walker**_


	16. complicaciones

**0/0 que penita. **

**Hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia. **

**Pero es que no había tenido mucha inspiración que digamos. **

**Pero bueno, si aun siguen con esta historia. **

**Aquí está el capitulo 16**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

Capitulo 16-. complicaciones.

Llego a la oficina demasiado cansado. Se había quedado con Karin hasta que quedo dormida. Cada día las cosas se ponían peor. Karin no iba a aguantar tanto. Unos de estos días las malas noticias iban a hacerle estragos. Todo por meterse en la vida de un shinigami. Daria todo para que no sufriera esto. Aunque eso significaría que ellos nunca se hubieran conocido.

Se recostó en el sillón de su oficina sin ganas de hacer nada, solamente quería olvidarse de todos los problemas por un rato. Era lo único que le gustaría hacer. Estar un rato con Karin sin impostoras, sin la sociedad de almas, sin las diferencias de humanos y shinigami.

Se levanto una hora después de haber dormido. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Una pesadilla donde Karin estaba mal herida, a punto de la muerte y él no podía hacer nada. Solo se quedaba ahí mirando, abrazando a Kahoko, aun cuando quería no podía moverse, no podía ir a auxiliar a Karin. Y ella ni siquiera lo veía, solamente veía a una sombra quien seguramente era la impostora. También estaba Shito y Daisuke pero ambos estaban muertos en una esquina. Se supone que el protegía a Kahoko pero nunca hubiera abandonado a Karin así. Ella era mil veces más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Trato de olvidarse de ese espantoso sueño y se dispuso a hacer papeleo atrasado. Matsumoto seguía vigilando la sociedad de almas por sí alguien se daba cuenta de la situación. Qué los altos mandos se enteraran de esto solamente complicaría la cosas, arrestarían a Karin bajo sospecha sino es que ya la hubieran sentenciado. No había pruebas de que Karin no lo había hecho si no fuera más que por su palabra. Cosa que no contaba mucho para los demás.

Comenzó a hacer su trabajo esperando distraerse pero un sobre rojo le llamo la atención.

Los sobres rojos nunca eran bueno. Jamás.

_Por medio de la presente se le hace saber al capitán de la decima división del Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toshiro, que sus actividades quedaran en suspensión temporal. Debido a acciones sospechosas de su escuadrón y a frecuentes visitas al mundo humano __sin razón se verá obligado a presentarse en la cámara de los 46. _

_Se solicita que no abandone el Sereitei de lo contrario un escuadrón estará listo para apresarlo. _

_Atentamente._

_La cámara de los 46._

Esto eran mucho más problemas. Ahora no podría visitar a Karin. Necesitaba hablar con Ichigo de inmediato, que estuviera enterado de esta situación y que le hiciera saber a Karin. Porque él no sería llamado a declaración. Su familia estaba allá. Y la destrucción de su casa podría tomarse como escusa. Un lunático humano había atentado contra su familia. Muy creíble repasando que los humanos tienden a ser muy destructivos.

Por el momento no mencionar a Karin sería lo más apropiado. ¿Quién más sabía de su relación? Matsumoto no hablaría aunque la torturaran, si, aunque fuera una borracha y a veces inútil, era leal, muy leal.

Hinamori.

Ella odiaba a Karin, además de que no desperdiciaría la gran oportunidad de hacerla sufrir. Le costaba pensar que ella pudiera ser así de vengativa pero, la Hinamori que había visto últimamente no era la misma chica buena que conocía y quería. Ella era más vengativa, y más celosa. Pero tenía que impedir que ella hablara.

Salió con shumpo hasta el escuadrón de Ichigo donde se encontró con Hinamori apenas cruzo las grandes puertas con el numero 5.

—Hitsugaya-kun. — no demoro más de cinco segundos en arrojarse a él abrazándolo.

—Hinamori.

—Lo siento. Realmente lo siento, yo no quería que nuestra amistad terminara— Toshiro la aparto. Su rostro estaba triste y demacrada. —Ahora que esa mujer se fue, todo volverla a la normalidad.

—Hinamori, creo que no estás al corriente de todo. Karin y yo seguimos juntos. No importa que ella este en el mundo humano.

—Pero… Toshiro por favor deja de arriesgarte. Sé que te mandaron llamar a la cámara de los 46, descubrirán todo y tu serás el que salga perdiendo. Esa relación está prohibida.

—No me importa Hinamori. No voy a dejar a Karin por nada del mundo.

—A ella también la condenaran, le quitaran sus recuerdos, su vida. Investigue sobre casos como estos, no importa si es una shinigami sustituto, la despojaran por completo de su vida.

— ¿Qué?

—¿Crees que la dejarían así como si nada? La llevarían lejos y sin recuerdos.

Toshiro se quedo paralizado pensando en eso. Karin estaría lejos y sin recuerdos. Ella perdería todo. Su vida como humana, su familia, sus amigos.

Él no lo permitiría. Nunca. Sobre su putrefacto cadáver lograrían tocarla. Aunque tuviera que matar a cada miembro de la cámara o pelear con quien fuera.

Antes de decir algo más un fuerte estruendo sacudió el cuartel. Comenzaron a sonar alarmas y aun más estruendos. El reiatsu que se sentía era el de Karin, pero ella no podía ser. El quedar en anonimato ya ni iba a poder ser, la malnacida copia estaba atacando a él Sereitei.

Toshiro se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de conferencias del primer escuadrón. Según el protocolo todos los capitanes deberían estar en una junta de emergencia para ser informados de la situación además de planear la defensa y contra-ataque del atentado. Solo esperaba poder razonar con todos y explicarle la situación.

No tardaron ni un minuto en reunirse. El único que faltaba era Kurosaki pero él seguía en el mundo humano.

—Están atacando al Sereitei— dijo el capitán comandante demasiado tranquilo. — Kurosaki Karin es la culpable.

Todo el mundo se quedo callado. Nadie podía conservar que esa niña estuviera traicionándolos. Ella era buena, de una buena familia, poderosa pero nunca tanto como para lograr atacar el Sereitei, se tendría que deshacer de decenas de defensas y derrotar a demasiados shinigami.

—Ella no…— Toshiro iba a sacar el rostro por ella pero un grito lo detuvo. Soi fong estaba enojada.

— ¡Esa maldita! Nos engaño a todos. —Estaba demasiado enojada. — Déjenmela a mí, yo me encargo. Nadie se burla de mí.

—Capitán Soi Fong, contrólese por favor. — pidió Yamamoto. — hay que comenzar a defendernos.

Justo en ese momento el teniente de la primera división entro.

—Yamamoto-soutaicho, los taque han cesado. —Todos lo vieron con confusión. — Kurosaki Karin se fue al mundo humano.

Todo empeoraba.

—la capitán Soi Fong y el capitán Hitsugaya, encárguense de su arresto. — cada vez empeoraba.

—Yamamoto-soutaicho. Debería reconsiderarlo…

—Capitán Hitsugaya, tiene algún problema con la misión que se le ha encomendado. Creo que no está en condiciones de reclamar nada, pero si así lo quiere…puedo hacer que el capitán Kempachi o el capitán Kurotsuchi se encarguen. — era obviamente una amenaza. Cualquiera de los dos era una pésima idea. Kurotsuchi trataría de hacerla un experimento o algo así y Kempachi, bueno el es un sádico con eso basta.

—Está bien.

Estuvieron a punto de ir al mundo humano cuando llego Matsumoto.

—¡Taicho! Espere. — venía muy agitada y su rostro era realmente serio.

—Entraron a su oficina.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene que ver esto. Dejaron un cuerpo.

Tanto Matsumoto como Soi fong llegaron un segundo después que él. Sentía su corazón en la garganta y rezaba a todos los dioses existentes que Karin no fuera el cuerpo.

No lo era.

Pero tampoco fueron buenas noticias.

Shito estaba ahí crucificado en el escritorio. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y parecía no respirar.

Toshiro se acerco a él y reviso sus signos.

—Otro cargo por asesinato. — dijo Soi Fong.

Toshiro examino el cuerpo y encontró algo que no pudo ignorar. Prácticamente se le detuvo el corazón. Ahí en su pecho estaba el collar que le había dado Karin. El collar que él hizo. Era imposible que lo copiaran, nadie nunca podría copiarlo ni siquiera él, repetir algo como eso dos veces no era posible. Sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado tan fuerte que el aire salió de sus pulmones.

—Taicho esto… no puede ser… — dijo Matsumoto.

—Hay que ir al mundo humano — dijo secamente Toshiro.

— ¿Esto basta para convencerte Hitsugaya-taicho? — dijo Soi Fong.

—Vámonos, Matsumoto encárgate de limpiar esto.

Ambos capitanes salieron de ahí pero unos segundos después llego otra persona.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunto una pequeña shinigami entrando.

—Rukia-chan. Necesito tu ayuda. —Dijo Matsumoto seria.

—Pero… ¿Qué es esto? —Rukia no podía procesar la escena.

—es una larga historia. Te la contare en el camino.

* * *

En el mundo humano.

Ichigo estaba a punto de irse a la sociedad de almas para reportarse. Ya había estado suficiente tiempo fuera. Pero antes quería despedirse de Karin.

— ¿Karin? ¿Estás ahí? — pregunto tocando la puerta suavemente. — ¿Karin?

Abrió la puerta despacio pero no serviría hacer nada de ruido. Karin no estaba.

Pasaron buscando poco más de una hora. Todos estaban preocupados.

Ichigo recorrió el pueblo entero dos veces y cuando volvió hubo una gran sorpresa. Yoruichi había encontrado a Karin desmayada en media cancha. Karin estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

—Probablemente camino dormida durante horas. — dijo Yoruichi.

—Necesitamos bajarle la fiebre — dijo Ichigo demasiado preocupado.

—Kurosaki-san esto no es una fiebre común. —dijo Kisuke.

— ¿a qué te refieres Urahara-san?

—Esta fiebre a impuesto una baja de su reiatsu considerable. Probablemente sea por cuestión de su zampakuto.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Nada. Esta es su batalla.

Karin estaba en el bosque. Estaba prácticamente doblándose de dolor. Llevaba aquí como mil años o un segundo no importaba, solo sentía ese agonizante dolor. Estaba completamente sola. Ni rastro de su zampakutoh o de él Hollow. No había nadie que le ayudara. Sentía como su temperatura subía drásticamente. Como si estuviera al contacto directo con fuego. Le quemaba. Sentía la peor agonía que nunca había sentido y lo peor era que no parecía que se acabaría pronto.

—Tienes que aguantarlo Karin. — su hermosa zampakutoh apareció frente a ella. Karin se doblo de dolor.

—Por favor… ayuda. — rogo intentando respirar.

—Tu cuerpo y mente están comenzando a acostumbrarse a tu poder. El reiatsu que tenías antes no es nada comparado con el verdadero poder. Karin Ya falta poco. Pronto podrás oír mi nombre.

Karin intento aguantar el dolor en silencio pero no podía comenzó a gritar y su zampakutoh trataba de calmarla, de vez en cuando le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro diciendo que todo pasaría.

Cuando el dolor pasó no estaba en su mundo interno. Había despertado sin saber aun el nombre de su zampakutoh pero sabía que estaba cerca. Todos estaban rodeándola viéndole con alivio.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto algo desorientada.

—gracias al cielo que despiertas. Estábamos preocupados — dijo Yuzu abrazándola.

—Si ya estoy bien. — dijo respirando profundamente.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con tu zampakutoh? — pregunto Yoruichi.

—sí, dice que falta poco para que pueda oír su nombre. Solo necesito un buen entrenamiento.

—Espero muchas cosas de ti Karin — dijo Yoruichi orgullosa. La familia Kurosaki eran realmente guerreros de valía.

Unos minutos después la habían dejado sola.

Sentía un mal presentimiento pero decidió ahogar esa emoción. No necesitaba mortificarse más. Recorrió su cuello buscando el collar que le había regalado Toshiro, era la forma en el que lo sentía más cercano. Pero no lo encontró. No estaba en su cuello. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella. No se lo quitaba nunca. Tenía que estar cerca. Tomo una pequeña bolsa donde ponía todas las cosas importantes.

Pero antes de buscar bien escucho un estruendo.

— ¿Qué está pasando Toshiro? — grito su hermano.

—Calla Kurosaki, es una misión oficial.

La puerta se abrió estridentemente. Toshiro y Soi fong estaban ante ella. Ambos parecían enojados.

—En nombre de El Sereitei y la sociedad de almas, Kurosaki Karin, Shinigami sustituto de Karakura, está bajo custodia mientras se investigan sus crímenes — dijo Toshiro completamente serio.

— ¿Crímenes? ¿Toshiro de que estás hablando? — inquirió completamente extrañada. No quería pensar que Toshiro le hubiera traicionado.

—Suelta a mi hermana — entro Ichigo enojado. — no puedes encarcelarla

—Capitán Kurosaki si obstruye su arresto será acusado de complicidad. — Toshiro lo volteo a ver unos segundos e Ichigo se quedo callado.

—Toshiro no puedes hacerme esto — dijo Karin

—No debiste traicionarnos Karin. — la tomo del brazo bruscamente peroKarin comenzó a resistirse. No quería creer eso pero no podía ir a la cárcel.

—Sabes que yo no haría nada malo.

—Lo hiciste — dijo Soi Fong amenazándola con un cuchillo en su garganta. — nadie me traiciona.

—Capitán Soi Fong, deje de jugar. Tenemos que entregarla al Soutaicho. — dijo Toshiro.

Antes de que Karin pudiera hacer otra cosa la paralizaron con Kidoh.

—Pensé que me amabas Toshiro. — susurro comenzando a derramar lagrimas.

—yo pensé que eras inocente.

Ichigoataco sin que nadie se lo esperara pero Soi Fong la detuvo.

—Kurosaki no sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —dijo con coraje.

Comenzaron una pequeña batalla en la cual Toshiro se adelanto.

—Toshiro… ¿Por qué?

Pero Toshiro la dejo inconsciente.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Díganme su opinión. **

**¡prometo no volver a abandonarlo tanto tiempo!**

**Tania Walker. **


	17. Plan

**Hola.**

**Tardé mucho en actualizar porque mi computadora está fallando en grande. **

**En serio, creo que no vivirá mucho más así que intentare avanzarle mucho mas con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

Capitulo 17 -. Plan.

— ¡Karin! — la voz que la llamaba estaba lejos, era casi un susurro. Un suave y delicado susurro. Parecía venir de todas partes, pero no se atrevía a moverse de su lugar. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para ir a ninguna parte, ni siquiera sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos. —Karin…

Trato de gritar algo, cualquier cosa pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, ni una silaba. Casi parecía que estaba asfixiándose.

—Karin…— la misma voz la volvió a llamar, esta vez mucho más cerca. Esta vez la reconoció. Era de Toshiro. Miles de imágenes comenzaron a tomar su cabeza. Su novio, aquel a quien amaba, la estaba entregando, él mismo vino a levarla a la cárcel por crímenes que nunca cometió. No sintió como sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, ni siquiera cuando cayó de rodillas, no podía sentir nada de eso porque estaba ocupada sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Sentía como su garganta se cerraba y le costaba respirar. — ¡Karin! — ahora su voz sonaba más alarmada, mas ahogada. La gran opresión en su pecho crecía como si unas grandes y fuertes manos estuvieran arrancándole el alma.

Despertó jadeando, con lagrimas en los ojos y desorientada.

—Karin. — Toshiro eraba ahí frente a ella, con la preocupación tatuada en su rostro.

—Aléjate de mi — grito queriendo poner la mayor distancia que pudiera. No quería verlo, no quería estar cerca de él. Quería que la dejara en su segura celda. —Traidor, eres un maldito traidor. — comenzó a golpear con todo lo que tenía pero no era mucho, se sentía demasiado débil, demasiado enferma, no quería más que echarse en el piso y quedarse ahí a que se pudriera como si fuera un cadáver. No quería saber más de shinigami, de peleas o de la impostora. Solo quería desaparecer por completo.

—Karin déjame hablar por favor. — Rogó capturando sus manos para que no pudiera moverse.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Por favor, déjame explicarte.

—No quiero que me expliques porque razones me vendiste solo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. Que te vayas, no quiero verte nunca. —Gritaba a todo pulmón y forcejeaba por alejarse de él pero Toshiro le interrumpió.

—¡NO TE ENTREGUE! — Su voz fue lo bastante fuerte como para poder silenciar a Karin.

— ¿Qué? — Susurró quedándose muy quieta.

—Yo nunca te entregaría Karin. Todo lo que ocurrió fue una farsa, Soi Fong venía por ti, y no había otra forma de sacarte de ahí. —La soltó lentamente, cuidando que no se fuera a escapar.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a repetir sin creerlo aún.

—Escúchame. — Karin se sentó y se dio cuenta que siempre había estado en una cama. Una amplia y cómoda cama. Observo el resto de la habitación y era lo más alejado de una celda. Era amplia, con un gran tapete color caqui, un pequeño sillón al lado de una lámpara larga. En frente estaba una televisión y un mini bar. Al lado había un escritorio. Del otro lado de la habitación había un armario abierto con un poco de ropa y una puerta con un cartel de "Toilette". —Karin, el impostor ataco de nuevo. Fue algo grande, ataco el Sereitei e hizo que le siguieran hasta el mundo humano.

— ¿Qué?

—Está comenzando a moverse. Tiene un plan Karin. — Toshiro notó que aun estaba confundida y no la culpaba, habían pasado cosas y había pasado por un Shock realmente grande. No pudo resistirse más y la abrazo. Su cuerpo más pequeño que él de él y en ese momento era completamente frágil. Espero que lo rechazara y le golpeara pero no fue así. Ella le correspondió, apretándolo y acercándolo más a ella.

— ¿De verdad? No me entregaste — susurro con un hilo de voz. Como si las palabras le costaran. Y es qué realmente lo hacían.

—Yo se que tu no harías eso Karin. Eres demasiado noble y buena.

—Eres un idiota, realmente me asustaste. — le dijo apartándose de él. Se seco las lágrimas con la mano y trato de tranquilizarse. — ¿Dónde estamos?

—Lejos de Karakura.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Por el momento, nada. Tenemos que mantenernos escondidos por un tiempo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer anda cuando tiene a Kahoko secuestrada?

—Karin, no es seguro salir, con el Sereitei buscándonos no podremos hacer nada

—No tienen porque buscarnos — dijo ahora con una idea en la cabeza. Toshiro lo tomo como un mal augurio.

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—Tienes que llevarme a la sociedad de almas como prisionera. —Toshiro supo inmediatamente a donde iba la cosa.

—No, de ninguna manera Karin. No voy a dejarte hacer eso.

—Si lo harás, es la mejor manera de solucionar todo.

—No te voy a usar como cebo. Es demasiado peligroso y… yo no voy a permitir que te suceda nada, no vas a hacerlo.

—Es un plan perfecto Toshiro, él vendrá a mí. Es lo que ella haría. Va a regodearse de su triunfo y podremos agarrarla sin que ella pueda defenderse.

—Karin…

—Tenemos que hacerlo Toshiro. — le animo acariciando su mejilla. Se veía más viejo, como si hubiera envejecido 10 años en solo unos minutos.

—Está bien. Pero si veo que se complica te sacare de ahí sin importar que pase ¿entiendes?

—Si. —suspiro.

—En cuanto estés dentro Karin, no podre ayudarte, primero estaras en una celda hasta que se te sean asignado castigos.

—¿Espera, no tendré un juicio, no vale mi palabra?

—Si, pero, atacaste al Sereitei, cientos de personas te vieron, no tienes oportunidad. Pero no te preocupes no dejare que te castiguen por algo que no hiciste.

—No vas a hacer nada estúpido como pelear con toda la sociedad de almas ¿cierto?

Él silencio de Toshiro lo delató. Obviamente que no podría vencer a los capitanes juntos, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlos del lugar y poder esconderse bien.

—Otra cosa — Toshiro alzo el collar que le había regalado. El que había encontrado en el cuerpo de Shito.

—¿Mi collar? — casi instantaneamente Karin toco su garganta, donde se supone que deberia de estar. —Se me perdió cuando llegue a la casa de Urahara-san, pensé que estaba en mi mochila.

—Este no es tu collar. Es falso.

—¿Qué?

—Lo encontré...en mi oficina— no era una mentira pero tampoco le dijo todo completamente. —El collar que te hice es imposible de copiar, sus rasgos son demasiado detallados y esta copia es pobre. Lo que no se es ¿Como supo sobre este collar? ¿Como copiarlo así.

—Juro que nunca se lo preste a nadie, no me lo quitaba de encima. — aseguró

—¿Quien lo vio?

"—Ese collar es de parte de Toshiro ¿verdad? — Karin no contesto, pero su silencio solo afirmo la respuesta. —Bonito detalle"

El recuerdo la golpeo tan fuerte que por nos momentos se le olvido respirar.

—Nadie.

—¿Shito?

—Fue como por cinco segundos, y él seria incapaz de hacer algo contra mi. Simplemente no tiene motivos Toshiro.

—No creo que sea tiempo para discutir esto. Saldremos en un par de horas, diré que te resististe y peleamos.

Karin suspiro. Si el impostor se estaba atacando, ellos también.

— me daré una ducha Toshiro, necesito relajarme y estar al 110 % antes de irnos. — Se levanto pesadamente pero unas fuertes manos la detuvieron. Sintió el cálido cuerpo de su novio detrás de ella. Sus manos se enredaron en su cintura y su boca comento a dar castos besos en su nuca. —T…Toshiro. — su nerviosismo era aparente. Aunque nervios no era lo único que sentía. Todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar al contacto con el de Toshiro aun sobre las ropas. Su estomago estaba inquieto como si un ardiente e incontrolable fuego se expandiera a partir de sus entrañas y justo en la zona donde Toshiro estaba besando sentía que sus músculos se tensaban por la caricia.

—Prométeme — dijo contra su piel saboreando el dulce sabor de su nuca. Sentía que fácilmente podía caer en la locura, podía dejarse arrastrar por la gran ola de placer y simplemente llevarse a Karin lejos de todos los problemas, encerrarse con ella en una caja y no salir de ahí nunca. Pero Karin era una luchadora, jamás lo permitiría. —que sin importar que pase, jamás pondrás en peligro tu vida. Si las cosas empeoran entonces huye lejos. Sin importar nada.

—Tú sabes que no puedo prometerte eso Toshiro — su nombre sonó ronco y Toshiro quiso que lo volviera a repetir de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que se hartara y comenzara a usar sus labios para otra cosa que no necesitaba palabras.

Pero claro que él lo sabía, Karin era capaz de dar su vida por cualquier persona, y aunque le doliera la decisión él no podía hacer nada para suprimir sus instintos. La apretó aun mas a su cuerpo queriendo fundirse en ella. La amaba tanto, amaba su carácter, su inteligencia, el que era capaz de sacrificarse por otro.

Jamás nunca amaría a nadie como lo hacía con ella.

Karin dio media vuelta para quedar frente a él y poder besarlo. Quitar cualquier duda que hubiera tenido nunca de que él le había traicionado. Sus labios se movieron contra los suyos de forma salvaje, insaciable. Queriendo beber de ellos. Sus brazos se colgaron sobre su cuello y los de él acariciaron su espalda y su nuca. Todo su cuerpo parecía arde, queriendo más de ella.

Karin soltó un Jadeo cuando Toshiro le mordió el labio inferior y su legua se abrió paso a la boca de ella. Salvaje. Frenético. Delicioso. Las manos de ella bajaron para acariciar sus amplios hombros y su formado pecho sintiendo como cada musculo volvía a la vida con su solo toque sobre la ropa.

Él aire comenzó a faltarles y se separaron. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados y sus miradas eran intensas, como si estuvieran hablando sin palabras. No esperaron ni un segundo más y comenzaron un nuevo beso aun más descontrolado. Los labios de Toshiro descendieron por su mentón y besaron su garganta. Lamiendo y mordiendo dejando su marca de propiedad.

—…To…Toshiro. — el placer que Karin sentía era indescriptible. Una mano de su novio comenzó a acariciar su costado y comenzó a subir aumentando su placer. Ambos estaban perdidos, completamente perdidos en su propio mundo de deseo y probablemente no hubieran podido salir de ahí si Karin no hubiera tomado un poco de lógica la cual había olvidado por completo y se separara de él muy a su pesar.

No dijo nada, solamente se encerró en el baño completamente sonrojada y aun jadeando. Sorprendida de lo que estaban haciendo.

Toshiro no estaba mejor, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no partir la puerta y continuar con lo que se había interrumpido. Gruño intentando aclarar sus ideas. No podía estarle ocurriendo justo esto en aquella situación. No había tiempo para estupideces hormonales, quizá para un adolescente cualquiera eso sería perfecto, pero, por el amor de Hyorinmarou estaban en plena batalla, había una chica secuestrada, un impostor y para colmó un cadáver. Trato de apartar la imagen del querido amigo de Karin moribundo. Porque cuando lo había encontrado apenas y pudo sentir un latido de su corazón. Estaba seguro que no había sobrevivido y darle la noticia a Karin sería lo más razonable que pudiera hacer. Pero Karin tenía que estar en buena forma, psicológica y físicamente.

Por esa razón no necesitaba gastar energías en ciertas actividades. Lo único que necesitaba era preparase para lo que seguía. Y una ducha muy fría.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba furioso. Seguía en la tienda de Urahara sin poder moverse, literalmente. Su padre lo tenía contra el piso impidiéndole salir, patearle el trasero a Toshiro y a quien se pusiera en su camino y recuperar a Karin.

Tanto Urahara como Yoruichi estaban de parte de su padre. Una vez que Soi Fong se hubiera ido dejándole una advertencia muy clara sobre en lo que se estaba metiendo su padre se abalanzó sobre él como un toro enfurecido.

— ¡QUE ME SUELTES MALDITA SEA! — Gritaba ignorando el dolor. Estaba desesperado por ir por su hermana. —ELLA ES INOCENTE, ME NECESITA.

—Cállate hijo estúpido. — su padre retorció su brazo aun más.

—¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALLÉ SI TIENEN A KARIN? ¿A CASO NO TE IMPORTA TU HIJA?

—¡ICHIGO! — lo único que pudo callarlo y detener sus intentos de escapar fue esa hermosa voz. Una hermosa voz que Ichigo conocía muy bien y que ansiaba escuchar en especial en esos momentos difíciles. Su padre por fin lo soltó sabiendo que esta vez no saldría destruyendo la puerta.

Rukia avanzaba en la habitación hasta quedar delante de Ichigo. Se veía hermosa. A los ojos de Ichigo Rukia siempre se veía hermosa, aun cuando era pequeña o nada femenina, siempre provocaba sensaciones en él, sensaciones que a veces lo torturaban.

Rukia lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Típico de Ichigo. Querer pelear con todos y todo a lo bruto. A veces su compañero se comportaba como todo un hombre de las cavernas golpeándose el pecho y yendo a la pelea sin un plan realmente. Y aunque toda su vida eso le pareció patético y estúpido, extrañamente, con Ichigo le parecía atractivo. El que quiera proteger a todos a su alrededor, arriesgar su vida por los demás o por lo que cree correcto, eso le derretía el corazón a la pequeña shinigami.

—Rukia. — sin mencionar que amaba al forma en que la miraba cada vez regresaba de una misión. Como si fuera lo único que sus ojos pudieran ver.

— ¡Oh Kurosaki-san! casi se me olvidaba decirte, Kuchiki-san llamo antes de que Hitsugaya-taicho llegara. — La burlona sonrisa de Urahara lo hubiera sacado de sus casillas si no estuviera ocupado apreciando a Rukia.

—Creo que será mejor que yo é Ichigo hablemos a solas — dijo sin apartar la vista de los ojos marrones de él. Por lo menos no lo hizo hasta que Isshin se abalanzo sobre ella llorando.

— ¡Oh mi querida tercera hija! Por fin, llegas para hacerle ver a mi estúpido hijo lo tonto que estaba haciendo. Mereces un abrazo — dijo todo eso en el aire y justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de poder abrazarla y apretujarla como tanto quería Ichigo lo detuvo enfadado y lo lanzo bien lejos por la ventana.

—Los dejamos "solos" — insinuó Yoruichi divertida.

—Yoruichi eres tremenda — dijo Urahara de igual humor.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos se quedaron callados por unos minutos solo mirándose y sonriendo.

—A pasado mucho tiempo Ichigo — dijo sentándose con los pies cruzados, Ichigo la imito.

—Más de dos meses. — Ichigo contesto no muy feliz por eso. La misión que le habían encargado a Rukia había sido de suma importancia, era ella liderando a un Convoy entero en las zonas más peligrosas del Rukongai para defenderlo. — ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

—Hace varias horas. Llegue y me encontré con Matsumoto-san. Ella me conto todo lo que ocurría.

— ¿Te dijo que ese renacuajo de Toshiro entrego a Karin por delitos que no cometió?

—Ichigo, creo que estoy incluso mejor informada que tu.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hitsugaya-taicho no entrego a tu hermana. A estas alturas ya deben de darse cuenta que él huyo con Karin-chan

— ¿Qué?

—Al parecer era un plan de respaldo que tenía Hitsugaya-taicho. Temía que las cosas se salieran de control y la sociedad de almas se enterara de todo. La cámara de los 46 no son los más justos que digamos.

—Ni me lo digas — Pensó recordando muchas injusticias que había presenciado en especial aquella donde casi matan a su Rukia. Si porque secretamente Ichigo la llamaba SU Rukia.

—Hitsugaya-taicho fingió encarcelar a Karin para poder llevársela. — Rukia jamás l mentiría. De eso estaba completamente seguro. La noticia le hizo relajarse completamente. Aun estaba enojado con Toshiro por llevársela sin decir nada pero al menos su hermana no estaba en una celda camino a su ejecución. —Mientras estuve en el Rukongai, me entere de ciertos ataques en el Sereitei. Nunca supe que era alguien que se hacía pasar por Karin. Pero aun así investigue. Descubrí ciertas cosas. Entre ellas algo de este polvo extraño, no pude identificar que era pero traigo un poco para analizar. — Rukia saco una pequeña bolsita con un polvo completamente blanco — estoy segura que es de este mundo. También note que había un patrón en las victimas que fueron atacadas. —Saco de su Kimono un pequeño mapa con círculos rojos donde habían atacado — En este lugar fallecieron 3 personas por una bomba de el mundo de los vivos, todos eran shinigami. Ese fue el primer ataque del que estuvimos consientes y comenzaron a desatarse aun mas en menor grado. Todos y cada uno de los lugares atacados estaban relacionados con shinigami. Aquí por ejemplo, es mucho más alejado del Sereitei y es la casa de el ex teniente de Hitsugaya-taicho. Su hermana Kahoko resulto herida.

—Lo sé es amiga de mis hermanas y… en su estadía aquí… fue secuestrada.

—Esto es más grave. Escucha, en estas otras zonas atacadas, hay por lo menos un herido que está relacionado con shinigami, pero no son cualquier shinigami, todos ellos están en el escuadrón 10. Excepción de este. — señalo un punto mucho más alejado. Una pequeña cabaña entre un bosque sumamente espeso. — Aquí, vivía un ex shinigami, sirvió por muchos años en el escuadrón 10, poco después de que fuera capitán Hitsugaya-taicho, él quedo lisiado de por vida y se retiro. Eso fue alrededor de 64 años antes aún así él resulto afecto así que comenzó a indagar más. Cada uno de los shinigami que estuvieron involucrados lleva más de 60 años en el escuadrón.

Ichigo se quedo un momento analizando lo que acababa de decir. Eso significaba que la cosa no era contra Karin sino contra Hitsugaya. Estaban utilizando a Karin para hacer daño a él antes pequeño capitán.

Sintió un tremendo orgullo que Rukia había averiguado todo eso. Era realmente inteligente.

—Entonces tenemos que advertirles — dijo Rukia. —El objetivo no es Karin, es Hitsugaya-taicho

**Debo decir que me fue realmente difícil hacer este capítulo y aun no estoy del todo convencida con él. Pero ustedes juzguen. **

**Sugerencias, opiniones o quejas son bienvenidas. **

**Tania Walker. **


	18. Archivos

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

**Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. **

**No pude actualizar más rápido. Y es que entre la preparatoria, la familia y mi computadora descompuesta no me dan respiro. **

**No puedo prometer actualizar más rápido pero lo intentare. **

Capitulo 18-. Archivos.

Cuando Toshiro se entero de lo que habían descubierto Ichigo y Rukia fue demasiado tarde. Karin ya estaba tras las rejas. El primer instinto, como el hombre enamorado que era, fue sacar a Karin de la prisión y llevársela muy lejos. Ni siquiera pensó cuando se acerco a la puerta muy concentrado como para pensar en usar Shumpo, solo camino aceleradamente pero antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta Kurosaki estaba frente a él deteniéndolo. Pensó que de todas las personas que conocían la situación, Ichigo iba a ser el primero que se interesaría por sacar a Karin de ahí. Dado a la reacción que tuvo cuando Toshiro les conto el plan, casi estaba seguro que él iba a ser el primero en darle una paliza a los guardias pero no fue así. Solamente dudo unos segundos pero en cuanto su vista paro en la Kuchiki menor se mantuvo firme frente a Toshiro. Ahora estaban casi del mismo tamaño, diferencia de unos centímetros solamente así que nadie tuvo que agachar la cabeza para ver al otro.

—Voy a ir por ella —Si no se quitaba del medio Toshiro tendría que quitarlo, pero sea como sea iba a sacar a Karin de ese lugar.

—No, no lo harás — Estaba claro que tanto Toshiro como Ichigo iban a salir con algunos dientes de fuera y sangre por todas partes pero parecía como si ninguno se retiraría.

—Hitsugaya-taicho, Ichigo cálmense ambos — la voz de Rukia fue firme, justo como ella esperaba, no se noto nada los nervios de punta que tenía a causa de los dos capitanes enojados que tenía en frente. En especial viniendo del capitán Hitsugaya. Le sorprendía mucho que alguien como él quisiera aventarse al problema sin pensar antes, era tan… tan Ichigo. Aunque él capitán Hitsugaya tenía la escucha perfecta. Él quería a Karin. Se veía a primera vista, pero lo de Ichigo era de nacimiento.

"A menos que…" Rukia detuvo sus pensamientos sabiendo que no le iba a gustar por donde iba. Lo importante era para a los dos neandertales que tenía en frente, no pensar en la posible vida amorosa que probablemente Ichigo empezara cuando ella se había ido. Porque ella lo conocía perfectamente y sabia que él no tenía a nadie especial pero se había distanciado bastante tiempo, y las cosas tendían a cambiar rápidamente.

—Rukia — Ichigo le llamó cuando notó que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos. Toshiro aprovecho ese momento para tratar de burlarlo pero Ichigo reacciono al mismo tiempo y volvió a bloquearle el paso.

—Tengo que ir por ella, me la llevare lejos— las palabras de Toshiro fueron calmadas, como si estuviera diciendo que iba a pasar por el centro comercial a comprar la comida a pesar que tenía la mandíbula tensa.

—Por el momento no es conveniente Hitsugaya-taicho— dijo Rukia acomodándose en las sillas frente al escritorio. Hizo señas para que Hitsugaya se sentara detrás del escritorio —Creo que el plan debe seguir su curso. — Ichigo se recargo en la pared justo al lado de una planta y el escritorio.

— ¡Fue en vano! — alzo la voz porque parecía que nadie podía entenderle.

—Karin-chan no está desprotegida, nadie podrá tocarla. Y si quiere verlo de esta forma, Hitsugaya-taicho. Si Karin esta fuera, va a querer protegerlo, y tomando en cuenta que es a usted a quien sigue solo la estaría poniendo en medio de fuego cruzado. Podemos asegurarnos que retrase la sentencia lo suficiente como para acabar con ese.

Toshiro meditó eso unos segundos. Kuchiki tenía razón. Era prácticamente perfecto. Karin estaría a salvo en esa celda y él se encargaría de limpiar su nombre y llevar al verdadero culpable. La sacaría de ahí y se arreglaría ese problema. Y sin poder preocuparse de que Karin corra peligro.

Ahora solo tenían que esperar a que lo atacaran y luego les pateara el trasero. Ni siquiera pensaba que podía perder, no cabía la posibilidad, no importaba que fuera más fuerte que él, nunca dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

—Hay otras cosas que hay que hablar — dijo Toshiro ahora mucho más calmado. —Shito Kusanagi.

— ¿El amigo de Karin? —A esta altura, estaba enterado de que Shito era en verdad un shinigami, que había tenido que huir al mundo de los vivos por fuertes razones. — ¿Qué hay con él?

—Lo más seguro es que este muerto

—¿Lo más seguro?

—Lo encontré en sus últimos segundos crucificado aquí en mi oficina. Matsumoto se encargo de él pero no había posibilidades que sobreviviera.

— ¿Shito Kusanagi? — repitió Rukia se levantaba.

— ¿Lo conoces— preguntó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Rukia qué tenía que andar conociendo a Shito?

—No lo conozco pero…síganme— dijo casi corriendo hasta la puerta.

Utilizando shumpo guio a ambos capitanes hasta los viejos archivos del Sereitei. Era un cuarto abandonado donde, antes archivaban todo. Rukia se dirigió hasta la sección del escuadrón 10 que estaba marcada con un 10. Todo estaba llenó de polvo pero lo ignoro.

Buscó entre los archiveros hasta encontrar una carpeta.

—¿Qué es eso Rukia? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Son los archivos de hace 70 y 60 años. Estoy seguro que lo vi por aquí— murmuro lo ultimo para sí misma. —Aquí esta — dijo triunfante cuando saco un papel. —Es una petición para entrar al escuadrón 10 por un tal Shito Kusanagi.

— ¿Petición? Creí que los reclutas eran mandados al escuadrón en el que destaquen sus habilidades.

—Así es, pero antes, se podían hacer peticiones para que consideraran a los reclutas en los escuadrones. Shito quiso entrar al decimo escuadrón pero la solicitud le fue negada.

— ¿Creen que él es el que está haciendo todo esto? —Preguntó Ichigo aun más confundido.

—No, no creo. Pero, ciertamente, está involucrado.

—Tenemos que interrogarlo. — sugirió Rukia mientras cerraba el informe.

—Eso sería imposible— dijo Toshiro cerrando los ojos. Hubo un por qué de parte de ambos shinigami y después de unos segundos contesto. —Porque está muerto.

Toshiro recién acaba de retirarse, justo después de que les terminara de contar lo que había pasado en su oficina. Ichigo y Rukia siguieron en esa habitación, pensando.

— ¿Tu qué crees Rukia? — pregunto Ichigo recargándose en uno de los archiveros.

—Todo se me hace muy complicado para que sea una persona. Además que tiene mucho que ver con algo que paso en el decimo escuadrón hace sesenta años.

Comenzó a revolver varios papeles.

— ¿Piensas que son más de uno?

—Posiblemente, alguien que a tenido acceso a los almacenes donde Kurotsuchi-taicho guarda los artículos humanos. De ahí sacaron las bombas.

—Como ya no le interesa a Kurotsuchi ese almacén está prácticamente abandonado, cualquiera podría entrar.

— ¿Y sí el o la impostora tiene un aliado adentro? — comenzó a rebuscar aun más en los archivos y consiguió una carpeta muy abultada.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Sospechosos de traición. Son bastantes. — murmuro.

Ichigo la observo por unos segundos. Ella era tan inteligente y hermosa. Era el paquete completo. ¿Cómo es que Rukia no había tenido novio en toda su vida? no es que estuviera alentándola a quedarse con alguien pero, simplemente era demasiado perfecta para seguir sin nadie a su lado. ¿Quizá no estaba con nadie porque estaba enamorada de alguien? No, él lo sabría. Podía leer a Rukia perfectamente. Cada vez que se mordía el labio inferior está forzando su cerebro a que trabajara, como en ese momento. Cuando se tocaba el pelo, estaba cansada. Si jugaba con las manos estaba feliz y no quería demostrarlo. Conocía todo lo que había que conocer de Rukia y aun así sentía que le faltaba mucho por descubrir por ella. Había memorizado todo lo que podía de ella pero aun quería más.

—Ichigo— llamó Rukia un poco incomoda por como la veía. —Deja de mirarme.

—Yo no te estaba mirando— replico mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Entonces porque tenías esa mirada tonta en mi dirección.

—No te estaba mirando, estaba pensando.

— ¿Tú? ¿Pensando?

—Cállate enana.

—No me digas enana, imbécil.

—como sea, ¿encontrarse algo?

—No, aun no pero lo hare. — observo su rostro. Parecía cansado. No, estaba segura que Ichigo estaba cansado. —Ichigo, si quieres ya puedes irte. Yo me quedare un rato más.

—No, quiero quedarme.

—No seas testarudo y vete. Necesitas descansar.

—Ya te dije que no Rukia. Me quedare, es mi hermana a quien estamos ayudando— eso ultimo lo dijo triste.

—Siento que tu hermana estuviera involucrada en esto Ichigo.

—Por esto no quería que fuera Shinigami. Sabía que no saldría nada bueno.

—Bueno, yo tampoco quería que tu fueras shinigami, ni quería que me vinieras a rescatar cuando paso lo de Aizen. Pero resulto ser lo correcto ¿no?

—Si — respondió con una sonrisa. Todo el asunto se Aizen había sido un verdadero grano en el trasero pero todo se termino. Rukia estaba bien, a salvo y viva. Todo, gracias a que él pudo defenderla. Quitarle esa oportunidad a su hermana no sería lo correcto.

Bostezo inconscientemente y Rukia rio. Fue un dulce sonido que le provoco que una cálida emoción llenara su pecho.

—Ichigo lárgate de aquí. No quiero tener que cargarte cuando caigas dormido. Vete a la cama

—Sera mejor que tú también vengas conmigo…no, bueno no conmigo sino… a descansar… tú sola…en tu cuarto— sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un sonrojo al igual que las de Rukia. ¿Era extraño que le pareciera buena idea lo primero que dijo Ichigo? Eso de dormir juntos. Si, era extraño. Sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de poner toda su atención en los papeles pero no duro ni cinco segundos antes de que volviera la vista a Ichigo. Seguía sonrojado, su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello naranja y de vez en cuando la mirada solo para apartar la mirada.

—Yo me quedare un rato más Ichigo. Tu vete.

— ¿Estas segura? — dijo no muy convencido. No quería dejarla sola ahí. Además que podría pasar más tiempo con Rukia.

—Ve— ordenó sonriendo. ¿Cómo podía no acatar su orden cuando le sonreía así?

—Está bien. Hasta luego Rukia. — se fue de ahí con shumpo.

Volvió a mirar el papel obligando a apartar a Ichigo de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en la hoja que tenia en las manos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó lo que era.

—Es esto— dijo para sí misma. — Esto nos dirá quién es el que suplanta a Karin.

Sintió que algo se acercaba a ella pero no tuvo tiempo para detener el ataque resguardo el papel y cuando pudo trato de esquivar el golpe. No pudo, le roso la cabeza pero fue lo suficiente para lanzarla contra la pared.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Ichigo. O por lo menos en apariencia porque no era él. No tenía los mimos ojos a los que estaba tan acostumbrada a ver.

Estaba desorientada debido al golpe en la cabeza pero no iba a renunciar. Desenfundo su zampakutoh.

—Mae Sode no…— una gran explosión arrasó con todo lo que había cerca.

Ichigo que no estaba lejos de ahí escucho la expolición. Miles de peores escenarios se vieron a su mente y por unos segundos no pudo moverse. Cuando reacciono, utilizo la súper velocidad de su bankai para llegar hasta el lugar. No le importo el fuego o humo por el que pasaba.

— ¡Rukia! — avanzó hasta donde la había dejado pero por los escombros no la encontró ahí. El humo comenzó a llenar sus pulmones, no sentía su cuerpo y le faltaba oxigeno pero no se detuvo. Tardo dos minutos en encontrar el pequeño y mallugado cuerpo de Rukia entre varios escombros. Quito todo lo que había sobre ella y reviso su pulso. Era apenas visible pero estaba ahí. Debía varias hemorragias internas y huesos rotos. A toda lógica, Rukia tenía un pie en la tumba. Pero Ichigo se resistía a pensar eso. Rukia iba a vivir, así tuviera que hacer milagros.

—Rukia, no me dejes— rogo mientras la cargaba lo más delicadamente posible. Su voz fue entrecortada y sentía más dolor emocional que el físico y la asfixia.

Cuando la sacó la llevó de inmediato a la 4 división. Nadie se detuvo a hablar o preguntar en cuando vieron el cuerpo de Rukia y comenzaron su trabajo. Ichigo no quería apartarla de sus brazos pero tenía que hacerlo. En cuanto tuvo el peso de Rukia fuera de sus brazos se tambaleo. Los efectos del humo y las quemaduras comenzaron a hacerle efecto. Uno de los integrantes del cuarto escuadro llego hasta él y le pregunto si estaba bien. Ichigo no pudo responderle porque cayo inconsciente sobre él.

* * *

Karin estaba en una esquina de su sucia y fría celda acurrucada tratando de darse calor. El ambiente ahí era deprimente y aburrido. Se moría por salir de ahí pero sobre todo quería ver a Toshiro. No había pasado ni 12 horas de que habían llegado a la sociedad de almas. Al principio, les habían tomado a ambos como traidores, pero una vez que observaron las obvias y recién creadas marcas de peleas Toshiro quedo fuera de todo cargo.

Le habían dado un ligero Kimono blanco y un collar rojo que suprimía por completo el reiatsu.

A veces creía que todo esto empeoraría hasta el punto en que no tuviera solución. Quería a Toshiro ahí, para que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Quería tocarlo, besarlo y embriagarse con su olor.

Cerró los ojos y se imagino abrasándolo. Dejarse llevar por su calidez. Recordó lo que había sentido antes de que comenzaran en la farsa, cuando estaban lejos de Karakura. Eso fue realmente intenso. Mordió su labio inferior para evitar un pequeño jadeo. Solo pensar en que hubiera pasado si ella lo hubiera permitido le causaba estragos en su mente y cuerpo.

"Hubiera aprovechado ese momento." se reprendió a si misma. ¿Cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad a así? Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Pensando en Hitsugaya-kun? — una voz realmente conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos. Detrás de los barrotes estaba Hinamori.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a hablar contigo. — dijo. Su voz parecía temblar pero intentaba ser firme.

— ¿Sobre Toshiro? —Hinamori asintió.

—Ahora que se que no lo amaste, que solo lo utilizaste para formar caos en la sociedad de almas quiero que no digas nada sobre la supuesta relación.

—Yo si lo amo Hinamori. No sabes nada de este asunto.

—Se lo suficiente. Tu amante me lo contó todo.

—¿Mi amante? — inquirió Karin levantándose. — Yo no tengo un amante.

—Mientes, él me dijo sobre tus planes, sobre que desde que llegaste atormentaste a personas inocentes de Rukongai y luego sedujiste a Hitsugaya-kun para tener a alguien de tu parte.

—Yo no hice eso. Quien quera que hablo contigo esta mintiendo.

—Shito— pronuncio Hinamori observando cómo Karin se sorprendía — ¿Qué? ¿No esperabas que él te delatara?

—¿Dónde está Shito— exigió saber abalanzándose a los barrotes. Hinamori retrocedió unos pasos.

—Escondido, dijo que ahora que te hundiste ya no quería estar contigo. Me contó todo. Como ustedes dos engañaron a mi Shiro-chan, como planearon atacar a personas inocentes.

—Shito es mi amigo— gritó Karin.

—Entonces porque me dio esto —alzó la mano, tenía el collar. El que Toshiro le había regalado. —Me contó, como después de que Toshiro te lo diera fuiste con él, se burlaron de Toshiro y luego lo dejaste olvidado mientras se… se revolcaban.

Hinamori se distrajo mientras procuraba que las palabras salieran de su garganta, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Karin que plantarle una cachetada no muy fuerte debido a que estaba pegada a los barrotes y le cortaban la circulación.

—Se lo diré a Shiro-chan. — dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo.

Karin sabía que Toshiro no iba a creer algo como eso, pero ¿Cómo rayos consiguió Hinamori el collar? La simple idea que Shito le haiga visitado contado tantas patrañas era ridícula. Pero ¿Cómo consiguió el collar? La última vez que lo traía puesto era cuando fue sonámbula gracias a un sueño con su zampakutoh. Cuando despertó no lo encontró. Estaba segura que se le había caído o algo por el estilo pero ahora ya no estaba muy segura. Quizá la impostora había estado con ella mientras caminaba dormida.

Pudo matarla y ella ni cuenta se había dado.

¿Qué probabilidad había de que Shito realmente la hubiera traicionado? Ya demostró ser cercano al impostor una vez. Entonces ¿Cómo rayos estar segura?

* * *

No había esperado que le llamaran del escuadrón numero 4 diciendo que su hermana estaba gravemente herida. Ni siquiera se paro a pensarlo dos veces, colgó el teléfono y con shumpo llego hasta el escuadrón 4.

¿Una explosión?

Desde hacía ya tiempo, habían pensado que pasaban cosas extrañas. Desde que las hermanas de Kurosaki habían llegado. Y ahora que Rukia por fin llegaba de su misión ella también se había envuelto. Todo Por Kurosaki Ichigo. Sería tonto si se pusiera a ignorar que su hermana estaba enamorada de ese...sujeto. Ya lo había aceptado y desde luego quería hablar con Ichigo para...asegurarse que no la lastimaría. Pero el trabajo últimamente era tan pesado que no tenía tiempo para malgastar. Ahora ya no podía decir eso. Hablaría con Kurosaki Ichigo y con Rukia. Tambien averiguaría qué rayos estaba pasando.

—Kuchiki-taicho— mando llamar un miembro del escuadrón 4. Venía con ropas de shinigami desgastadas en sus brazos. —Son las pertenencias de Kuchiki-fukutaicho.

—¿Como esta ella?— preguntó sin que dejara ver que estaba preocupado.

—Por el ahora esta estable pero en cualquier momento puede tener una recaída y si la tiene... no creo que sobreviva. — él enclenque shinigami de la división 4 no lo vio venir un momento estaba hablando y al siguiente sintió que lo estampaban en la pared y una mano estaba en su garganta. El rostro de Byakuya seguía inmutable pero sus ojos eran como los de una bestia.

—Tu te vas a asegurar que no tenga una recaída. — Incluso su voz fue neutra.

Dejo escapar al tipo muerto de miedo y maldijo. Ese había sido un movimiento sin pensar. No debía permitirse otros como esos, pero es que la idea de perder a Rukia era insoportable. Era su hermana. El único legado de Hisana. Iba a protegerla porque se lo había prometido a su amada esposa.

Tomó las ropas del suelo y de ellas cayó un papel. Cuando lo levantó su rostro no reflejo la sorpresa que tenía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rukia con ese papel? Lo guardo entre sus ropas y salió del escuadrón 4. Tenía mucho que investigar. Porque estaba seguro, esa era la razón por la que habían atacado a Rukia.

Por un momento lo pensó mejor, debería de estar con Rukia hasta que se mejorara pero luego escucho un gran grito proviniente del unico que hacia escandalos en la sociedad de almas.

—TENGO QUE VERLA— la voz y el reiatsu de Ichigo incrementaron tanto que casi soltaba una sonrisa Byakuya. Casi.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Manden Reviews. **

**Tania Walker. **


	19. Criminal

**Lamento mucho no poder actualizar antes. **

**Estos últimos meses me ha pasado tragedia tras tragedia y no he tenido la inspiración o el tiempo para escribir. **

**Lo siento. **

**Y agradezco los reviews. Leerlos me inspiran para subir más rápido. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

**Capitulo 19 -. Criminal. **

Karin se encontraba acurrucada en el suelo de la sucia celda intentando entrar en calor. Por las noches hacia demasiado frio para su gusto, no era como el frio de la zampakutoh de su novio, ese siempre venía acompañado de un sentimiento seguridad incluso llegaba a sentirse tan cómoda que ni siquiera lo notaba. Ese no era el caso en esos momentos, estaba desesperada por entrar en calor.

Se había pasado el día entero, después de la visita de Hinamori caminando en círculos en la celda que llego al punto del cansancio y la cama no era nada cómoda así que se acostó en el piso y trato de concentrarse en lo único que le hacía sonreír y mantenerse cuerda en esa situación. Pensar en Toshiro. Recordar todos esos momentos grandiosos que él le dio.

Lo extrañaba tanto. A pesar que llevaba poco tiempo de no verlo pero aun así quería verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, o simplemente hablarle. Pero cualquier visita sería demasiado sospechosa, y la posición de Toshiro ya estaba comprometida.

— ¿Oíste lo que paso en los archivos? — La voz era de uno de los dos guardias que hacían rondas nocturnas.

—Solo sé que hubo una explosión — le contesto el otro.

Karin reacciono levantándose bruscamente. Los guardias lo notaron, pero solo revisaron que no estuviera haciendo nada raro y continuaron. Karin sabía perfectamente quien estaba detrás de ese incidente.

—La teniente Kuchiki salió gravemente lastimada. Dicen que no saben si se recuperara pronto. — Las voces se fueron apagando con forme se alejaban.

No podía creer que Rukia estuviera lastimada, su hermano nunca lo hubiera permitido, él la protegería como a nadie. ¿Y sí también lastimaron a su hermano?

No. Su hermano era lo más cercano a lo invencible que ella conocía, si hubiera entrado en batalla toda la sociedad de almas lo sabía por el simple hecho de sentir su reiatsu.

Pensó unos pocos minutos pero no iba a encontrar respuestas ahí encerrada, privada del mundo. La impostora estaba atacando a sus personas queridas y ella no podía simplemente quedarse ahí acarando un plan que no parecía ser útil.

Necesitaba salir de ahí a toda costa. Toshiro seguramente diría que era una estúpida idea. Prácticamente podía oír la voz de Toshiro gritando lo insensata que era su idea. Que sería mejor esperar que alguien le comunicara novedades y un mejor plan de acción. Pero hizo lo que haría si Toshiro estuviera ahí. Lo desobedeció a grandes escalas.

Karin iba a fugarse.

Observo su celda buscando algún indicio de cualquier cosa para que pudiera salir, pero no encontró nada, ni un barrote flojo, ni un punto débil en las paredes. Él collar que le habían puesto para suprimir su reiatsu iba a ser también un problema. ¿Quizás podía sobrecargarlo de reiatsu y hacer que se rompiera, pero llamaría la atención. Sí lo hiciera iba a tener 5 segundos máximo para salir de ahí.

La puerta estaba cerrada por medio de un sello que solo podrían quitar los guardias. Solo tendría que tener la ayuda de un guardia, era la única opción que tenia.

Se acerco a los barrotes y observo al guardia que estaña semidormido, estaba a unas cuantas celdas de la suya por lo que no podía verlo bien. Recordó las dos únicas veces que había visto a un prisionero salir de ahí, era o yendo a su ejecución, o…

Un grito fuerte y desgarrador despertó al guardia. Se tomo unos segundos para despabilarse pero cuando escucho el segundo grito corrió hasta una de las celdas. Kurosaki Karin estaba gritando acostada en posición fetal, tenía el kimono lleno de sangre. Continuamente los presos intentaban lastimarse o suicidarse al darse cuenta que no podrían huir. Le sorprendió enormemente que una Kurosaki lo intentara, pero con intentar suicidarse no iba a salirse con la suya. Su juicio iba a ser pronto y la traición solo se pagaba con la muerte.

Abrió la celda y se acerco a ella. No vio venir el puño de ella hasta que se estrecho contra su quijada. Antes de reaccionar un segundo y tercer puño se estrello contra él. Quedo inconsciente al cuarto golpe.

Karin quería disculparse con el guardia pero no tenía tiempo que perder, la siguiente ronda iba a ser dentro de pocos minutos y ella tenía que salir de ahí. No lo había pensado del todo bien, si hubiera sido más lista, había esperado a que la ronda terminara para tener más tiempo, cortarse en el brazo había sido bastante sencillo con los resortes del catre que tenia, pero había perdido lo suficiente como para empezar a sentirse mal, las heridas resultaron más profundas de lo que espero. Se pregunto si solo gritara y se retorciera en vez de cortarse hubiera funcionado igual. Probablemente sí.

"_Eres brillante Karin. Toshiro estaría orgulloso de ti_" Pensó con sarcasmo.

Le saco el kimono negro al guardia y se lo puso, para no llamar tanto la atención. Recostó al guardia para que no pareciera otra persona y salió cerrando la puerta.

Camino él pasillo procurando que nadie le viera. No recordaba como la habían traído por lo que tenía que averiguar la salida. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que había esperado.

* * *

—Rukia— repetía su nombre como un mantra. Desde que lo habían dejado estar con ella, gracias a que casi destroza medio escuadrón, no se había despegado ni un segundo de ese lugar. Aun cuando le lastimaba profundamente ver a Rukia así, completamente mallugada, él se quedaría ahí. No debió dejarla sola desde un principio, no podía evitar culparse una y otra vez. Solo quería poder pedirle perdón y abrazarla.

Acaricio su pequeña mano vendada. Debería acostumbrarse a ello, Rukia era una guerrera, una fuerte, fiera y extraordinaria guerrera, ya había salido, y saldría herida en el futuro, quizás incluso peor, pero él quería estar junto a ella para protegerla y luchar a su lado.

Nunca había sentido algo así, mucho menos por alguno de sus amigos. Simplemente necesitaba ser quien le ayude a curar sus heridas, o tomarlas para él mismo y evitarle cualquier dolor.

Ichigo reacciono de inmediato cuando la mano de Rukia se movió entre la suya. Una extraña sensación justo en el lugar donde esa pequeña mano se había movido, como pequeñas cosquillas cálidas. Se olvido completamente de ello cuando Rukia comenzó a moverse. Se sintió un poco ansioso, el doctor dijo que no sabía que represalias podría tener el ataque, ya sea daños físicos o emocionales.

—Rukia, despierta— fue solo un susurro pero lo suficiente como para que ella se removiera incomoda, seguramente por tanto cable que tenía pegado monitoreándolo todo.

—¿Qué…— Su voz era ronca y dolorida, además que no parecía poder hablar mucho, pero no importaba, poco a poco volvió a estar consciente y se movía más. Ichigo tuvo que detenerla cuando sus movimientos fueron tan bruscos que podrían abrir nuevamente las heridas.

—Calma Rukia, estoy aquí contigo. — Su voz estuvo cargada de ternura y felicidad. Con cuidado le sujeto con una mano por los hombros pegándola a su pecho y con la otra acariciaba su nuca tratando de relajarla.

Rukia por fin abrió los ojos, poco a poco, al principio volvió a cerrarlos por la luz pero volvió a abrirlos. Observo a Ichigo dos segundos antes de precipitarse lejos de él.

La cabeza de Rukia daba tantas vueltas que cuando salto hacia atrás para alejarse del hombre de cabellos naranjas que estaba a su lado, cayo de la cama arrancándose varios cables del cuerpo.

Dio un gran gemido lastimero pero se aparto cuando el hombre se acerco a ella.

—Rukia…— su voz sonó estrangulada, como si estuviera sufriendo mucho. Una parte de ella se doblo ante eso, no quería verlo triste, pero otra parte, la parte, la racional, decía que tenía que alejarse. Pequeños flash del ataque estaban tan incrustados en su memoria que era imposible no revivirlos cada vez que cerraba los ojos, y en cada uno de ellos estaba él, observándola con ojos fríos y casi sin alma. Estaba un poco aturdida, pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre que, en ese momento parecía desdichado. Pero no se iba a dejar engañar.

El peli naranja se acerco a ella lentamente pero cada centímetro que avanzaba, ella se alejaba dos y se tensaba aun más. Él podía ver el miedo en los ojos de su compañera, jamás creyó que algún día ella la vería así, con tanto temor.

—Rukia, soy yo Ichigo. — Se detuvo cuando Rukia llego a la pared.

—Aléjate…— susurro buscando algo con lo que defenderse.

—Rukia, no te voy a hacer daño— la mirada de Rukia lo estaba matando. Parecía como un pequeño gatito asustado. Retrocedió varios pasos para darle más espacio. Tenía que demostrarle que no iba a hacerle daño. —Soy tu amigo.

La cabeza de Rukia comenzó a dolerle, tenía fugases recuerdos del ataque pero también tenía algunos en los que él aparecía y no eran malos. De hecho era uno de los mejores recuerdos, así lo sentía.

—Ichigo…— Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle tanto que se doblo sobre ella. Ichigo quería ir hacia ella pero sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco la asustaría más.

* * *

Toshiro camino hasta la puerta de su oficina. No podría dormir por los acontecimientos del día. No solo por Karin en la cárcel sino porque lastimaron a Kuchiki. Por más que trataba de averiguar el plan de la impostora le era imposible, con toda su inteligencia, simplemente no podía penetrar en la mente de ella, era demasiado frustrante, porque para él, eso era esencial en la batalla. No podía predecir sus movimientos, era como ir con los ojos vendados.

Las cosas estaban empeorando, con Kahoko secuestrada, probablemente ya estaba la había asesinado, Shito y Daisuke también estaban muerto, y Kuchiki gravemente herida. ¿Y se supone que era contra él? Todos ellos eran allegados a Karin. Y aun cuando Karin fuera su talón de Aquiles, no era lógico.

Abrió la puerta y de casualidad el capitán Kuchiki estaba ahí. Se sorprendió pero no permitió que su rostro cambiara. Quizás habían averiguado algo que lo incriminaba con respecto a Karin.

—Capitán Kuchiki. — saludó y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? — se sentó en su escritorio tratando de que no se notara lo preocupado que estaba. Debía de ser algo realmente grave, porque Kuchiki jamás desperdiciaba su tiempo si no era así.

—Asumo que está enterado sobre el incidente donde mi hermana salió herida. —la voz de Byakuya fuer fría y dura, con un asomo de filo en ella.

—Estoy consciente de ello — respondió Toshiro recargando sus manos en el escritorio.

— ¿Y está enterado de la razón por el ataque?

—La versión oficial fue de un desafortunado accidente con artefactos explosivos del mundo humano.

—Me parece que ambos somos consientes que eso no es verdad. —Byakuya saco un papel arrugado de su Hakama de capitán y lo puso en el escritorio. Toshiro no se esperaba lo que era.

— ¿De donde obtuviste esto? —no tenía la intención de que su voz sonara con una pizca de ansiedad pero lo hizo. Pudo notar el filo en los ojos de Byakuya.

—Es por lo que atacaron a Rukia. Al parecer esto era algo importante para alguien. Y asumo que usted tiene algo que ver capitán Hitsugaya. —Para la mala suerte de Toshiro, Byakuya era muy inteligente, y un hombre de honor y lealtad al Sereitei. Dudaba que pudiera hacerle comprender todo sin que intentara llevarlo ante el capitán comandante. —Entonces, capitán Hitsugaya. ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme?

—No. — Se sintió culpable por haber metido a la hermana de Byakuya en el asunto pero no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos le hicieran cometer algo tonto. Quizás cuando acabe todo, revelara la verdad, pero por ahora no.

Tomo el papel del escritorio y lo guardo. Kuchiki había hecho un muy buen trabajo descubriendo aquello. Ahora solo faltaría comprobar esa información. Sintió como si la hoja de papel pesara más de una tonelada. Era algo grande. Por fin sentía que estaba avanzando hacia el culpable.

Byakuya lo miro con ojos calculadores. Algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Esta seguro Capitán Hitsugaya? — Sintió la presión que ejercía Byakuya pero ni se inmuto. Ya había arriesgado mucho como para echarse para atrás.

—Seguro. — El capitán Hitsugaya se levanto de su escritorio y camino firmemente directo a la puerta. — Yo que usted, estaría al lado de la teniente Kuchiki. Si sus conjeturas son correctas, le recomiendo cuidarla de cercas.

Apenas salió de la vista de Byakuya uso shumpo para alejarse lo más posible de los escuadrones. Se dirigió a una parte poblada de un bosque. Donde habían entrenado Karin y Toshiro hacia ya tanto tiempo. Aparto los dulces recuerdos y a Karin de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba concentrarse cuanto antes.

Saco el papel que había guardado. De todas las cosas nunca había esperado eso. Lo había olvidado por completo. No creyó que su pasado tendría tremendas repercusiones. Se permitió un momento de ira, solo cinco segundo, él había provocado eso. Todo encajaba ahora. El intento de asesinato y el secuestro de Kahoko habían sido planeados perfectamente, no era para vengarse de Karin, de Daisuke, Shito, o si quiera para vengarse de él. Todo era para llamar su atención. Y Kahoko era la persona perfecta para todo esto.

Observo detenidamente la fotografía que estaba impresa en la hoja de papel.

Era un hombre, haya clara irritación en sus ojos. El cabello era rubio cenizo y le caía en el rostro. Tenía una horrible cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro hasta llegar al cuello. Recordó a esa persona y sintió una gran nostalgia. Hacia tanto que no pensaba en él. Pero era claro que él era la clave de todo eso.

Tendría que visitar a Sho Utagawa. Criminal peligroso confinado a cadena perpetua y su ex mejor amigo.

* * *

Karin se escondió en una pequeña abertura que estaba justo al lado del quinto pasillo que recorrió. Iba con shumpo por lo que aun no había pasando tanto tiempo pero aun así, ya quería salir de ahí. Le costaba mucho trabajo guardar su nerviosismo y el miedo. Espero a que los guardias pasaran ignorando por completo que estaba escondida. No iba a tardar mucho en que descubrieran que había un prófugo.

Casi como si su pensamiento lo hubieran invocado las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Karin corrió por los pasillos tratando de pasar desapercibida pero el collar que llevaba en el cuello llamaba mucho la atención. No tardaron en darse cuenta quien era.

Los shinigami que iban tras ella se multiplicaban conforme doblaba cada esquina. Esa cárcel era un laberinto y ella no podía encontrar la salida.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su mente intentaba sacar ideas de cómo escapar de ahí y perderá la media docena de guardias que iban tras ella. Avanzo hasta un callejón que parecía no tener salida. Estaba perdida.

Escucho los pasos de los guardias que se acercaban.

—Que no se acerque a la celda roja— grito uno casi desesperado.

¿Celda? Ahí no había ninguna…

Había una puerta que era casi imprescindible. Era apenas 4 ligeras líneas en el muro, ni siquiera tenía una perilla o algo que indicara que podía abrirse. Tomando en cuenta la poca opción que tenía decidió abrirla. Recargo todo su peso en la muerta pero no se movía. Los guardias estaban ya casi detrás de ella. Golpeo la puerta y lago se comprimió. Unos segundos después de abrió.

Avanzó un paso hacia ella pero un guardia le sujeto. Por instinto lo golpeo. Otro más se acerco y la golpeo en la cabeza. Se desoriento un poco pero no dejo de tirar golpes y patadas a todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Su vista se comenzó a nublar justo después de que sintiera un pequeño tirón en su pierna. Su padre era medico así que conocía perfectamente ese dolorcito. Le habían inyectado algo. Hizo a un lado la indignación cuando comenzó a caer. Lo último que vio era la puerta cerrarse justo delante de ella. Por milagro había caído dentro de la puerta. Lo último que escucho fue una risa.

* * *

Toshiro camino por la entrad de la cárcel más nervioso y angustiado que seguro. En parte porque estaba cerca de Karin. No podía sentir su reiatsu por el collar que lo suprimía y que tenían que llevar todos los presos. Pero ella estaba segura en esa celda y era lo único que lo tranquilizaba. Aun así tenía ansias de ir a verla. Obviamente no podía. Pero la tentación era grande.

Se movió hasta la administración y noto algo peculiar. Todos estaban volviéndose locos. Guardias corrían de un lado para otro.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto a un shinigami que iba pasando. El shinigami parecía nervioso por él. Algo no iba bien y por lo visto no iba a gustarle nada. Sintió como se formaba un nudo en su estomago.

"_Karin"_ Pensó tensándose. Quizás no estaba realmente segura aquí.

—Hay un intento de fuga, uno de los presos que esperan sentencia esta suelto por las instalaciones.

— ¿Qué preso? — exigió apretando la mandíbula. Ya sabía la respuesta.

—Kurosaki Karin.

Se fugo. No podía creer que Karin hiciera algo tan estúpido. Se froto el rostro con ambas manos intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué esa mujer no podía simplemente esperar sentada en su celda a que él arreglara eso? Porque así no era Karin. Ella tenía que hacer algo, tomar las cosas en sus manos. Era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que encontrarla y ayudarla.

* * *

Todo su cuerpo le pesaba. Parecía como si estuviera hecha de plomo. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente se precipitaron en su cerebro. Se levanto de golpe intentado no caer en pánico. La habían capturado. Pero no estaba en su celda. Era un cuarto color rojo, enorme y casi vacío.

O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

—Hola bella durmiente, que mal que despertaras. Ya sestaba listo para besarte. — Era una voz juguetona y profunda proveniente del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Tenia el cabello extremadamente largo, una barba de varios días y sus ojos eran de un verde claro casi gris, y estaban fijos en ella. Parecían divertidos pero despiadados. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Ese hombre era claramente peligroso.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — su voz sonó ronca y lastimera. El hombre soltó una gran y retorcida sonrisa lobuna.

—Estás en mi casa preciosura. — El hombre se acerco aun mas provocando que Karin retrocediera.

— ¿Me sacaste de prisión? — la risa del hombre le contesto que no.

—Querida, la prisión es mi hogar. Pero para sacarte de dudas te contare una linda historia. — El hombre se acomodo, demasiado cerca de ella y le abrazo pasándole el brazo por sus hombros. Karin intento zafarse pero sus miembros aun estaban muy rígidos por la droga y su herida parecía pero de cómo la recordaba. —Veras hace 2 días vino un guardia me desato de mis cadenas — señalo con el mentón hacia una esquina. Había demasiadas cadenas de todos tamaños y un bozal. Al parecer ese hombre no estaba ahí por no pagar una multa. — ¡Ese guardia eras tú! — lo dijo emocionado. El corazón de Karin salto. — Pero no eras tú claramente. Como sea. Me dijo que te esperara. Que ella te guiaría hasta mí. Debes entender que al principio no le creí. Pero luego, resulto que esa persona, que parecías tú, yo la conocía.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Este tipo tenía la respuesta de quien era la impostora?

Karin trago en seco.

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Porque ella quería que escaparas! — ahora él parecía mucho mas emocionado. — ¿Realmente creías que los guardias no iba a atraparte? ¿O que la puerta se abriría y cerraría así como así? — Se acerco demasiado a ella. Sus rostros se separaban por centímetros. No pudo evitar mirar la gran cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro. — Ella quería que llegara hasta mi, cariño.— Sintió nauseas no solo de la cercanía de ese hombre, sino porque había caído en una trampa.— Por cierto, me llamo Sho Utagawa.

* * *

**Comenten. **

**Tania Walker.**


End file.
